My Disadvantage
by prettygirl17
Summary: In Team Rocket, some children are raised to be grunts, others are test subjects. Ash is given his first assignment as a Team Rocket member. What happens when he meets and starts to fall for a girl who is linked to his mission? Pokeshipping and Conteshipping.
1. Their Eyes

**NOTE: If you are just now starting this story, then you should be aware that it is very old and does not reflect my writing now. Feel free to browse my newer stories to see how things have changed but please do not judge my writing based off of this. Thank you!**

* * *

I rewrote my prologue up to where it says "chapter 1" and well... this is it. I think it might be kind of intense or something in the beginning. A couple chapters after this might not be written as well, but the later ones are. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

One electrifying scream was all he wanted. That's all it took to satisfy him. He desperately wanted to hear her scream, to see fear etched all over her pretty little face. But he wasn't there for what he wanted.

He didn't get his scream (much to his dismay) but nobody could overlook the fear in her deep brown eyes as she watched him take away everything she held close.

Not long before:

He, no not the man you just read about but a different man entirely, stood on a street corner. Rain was pouring down in front of him as he sought refuge under the overhanging of a small restaurant. He reached up and pushed aside his somewhat damp thick dark hair revealing deep black eyes. Yes. You read right. Black eyes. His somewhat tanned skin gleamed under the glow of the moon. He might sound daunting, but he wasn't really. In fact his chartreuse hair and soft skin drew many a woman in. The only thing that was really daunting about him were his eyes. But they weren't always. In his eyes reflected each individual emotion that passed by his heart. They were easily manipulated and even a single act from someone beside him could change them completely. But there was only one person that could really bring out the beautiful qualities his eyes held. And that woman was sitting at home. The only home he had ever owned. That woman was his wife and she had no idea that he was there. He groaned and looked up and down the street waiting for that man to show up finally. He would much rather be spending the night at _home_ with his wife and young son. But these people had a way of forcing you into things.

"Aviur."

He turned finally to see him. Yes this was the man that you read about originally. He had blond hair. Much too long for his features, it was pulled back into a tight and low ponytail. He had bright blue eyes and his mouth twisted into a smirk as he looked at the man before him. "Well… you sure have grown." He said finally. But his voice showed that he really didn't care how much this man had grown and he was interested in something much more than implied.

Aviur looked back with those empty black eyes that scared most when they were this way. His expression was as empty as his eyes. He knew what this man wanted… but he hoped he was wrong.

"Well…" The man before him started again. "Where is she?"

He stared back for a moment before saying, "Who?" His voice was just like the rest of his features.

The man sighed dramatically before going on. "You're girl? You're girlfriend. You're wife. You're… whatever she is or whatever you want to call it. Where is she?"

"Who?" he repeated. His voice was just above a whisper and the man had to strain his ears to hear it over the rain and thunder.

"Look do we just want to sit here and play mind games trying to delay the inevitable, or are you going to tell me and get this over with?" he smirked a little as he saw Aviur's eye twitch in annoyance.

"What do you really want?"

"This is getting annoying…" he paused and rubbed his temples. "Look I'll make you a deal. You get the kid, I get the girl. Fair?" He knew even as he said it that it was impossible but he also knew that it would bug the heck out of Aviur.

His face was still as smooth as a stone but his clenched hands gave him away. "What do you want?" he repeated.

He sighed again. "They sent me to take care of your fee. You know the one that we all end up giving."

Aviur's eyes flickered. He was letting his emotions get the better of him. He knew that he shouldn't but for the life of him he couldn't manage to straiten his face and live with the fact that this man was trying to take his "fee", as he had so roughly put it. "Where's your son?" he finally asked.

The man looked up a little surprised and then shrugged. "Dunno. Back there… somewhere."

"How can you say it like that?" he just barely whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "Eventually most of us began to try and live with the fact that there's not much you can do."

"Still the same as you were as a teenager." He grumbled.

"And what's wrong with that? I've excepted my fate and I'm fairly happy. You on the other hand have a real case."

"Couldn't you try to talk like a civilized human being for five minutes?"

"I am."

"No. You're not. You sound like a child." The slightly demeaning phrase was a strange thing to hear come out of his mouth but it must not have been alien to his "friend" because he went on without even flinching.

"You're trying to distract me aren't you? Let's just get this over with. I swear I'll do anything I can do to help you out. But that won't be much if you don't get me to them soon."

"There isn't anyone." He said firmly, grinding his teeth.

_He's lying._ A voice firmly echoed these words into his head. He knew it was right. The question was… how did he get Aviur to speak?

He raised an eyebrow. Aviur wasn't going to answer. "Alright. I was going to try to let you get back on their good side by telling me. But since you won't…" he trailed off and walked around the corner. A few seconds later a car came out from around the corner and raced down the street.

Aviur's eyes widened and he took off after them with surprising speed. When he reached his _home_ he heard screaming. It wasn't his wife, it was his son. That gave him a little reassurance. The toddler sounded more like he were throwing a tantrum or maybe hungry. It wasn't anything different than he heard every day. He didn't see the car. Could they have gotten the wrong house?

"Mommy!"

His heart nearly stopped and he was in the house as fast as his feet could take him. There were about six men in his _home_.

"Give him back please!" she was pleading. One man was behind him holding her arms while another held the thrashing and crying little boy at arms length. He didn't look at all against handing the boy back. Even at such a young age, the boy was the spitting image of Aviur

Aviur ran forward but was instantly stopped by four arms. He easily got out of their grips. One of the men ended up on his back on the floor.

The blond ran a hand through his hair messing up the perfect hair-do. "Knew I should've gone for level three."

Aviur stopped briefly and looked at him. "What level are they?"

"Two…."

Aviur shook his head and turned around. Behind his back, the blond motioned to Aviur's wife and son. He flicked his hand to each side of the room and they took the two previously mentioned to separate side. "Choose." He said quietly behind Aviur.

Aviur looked back and forth. A knife held to his wife and his son still in the other man's arms.

The blond managed to keep a close eye on Aviur's wife's face through the whole thing. "What's happening?" she finally managed to whisper.

He, Aviur, felt guilt build up. She didn't know but he couldn't bring himself to answer. "I'm sorry…." He walked back to the blond. The unfair situation he was in didn't keep him from grabbing the man's arm and flipping him around so he could talk privately.

They turned back and the man nodded in the direction of the wife. The one holding her previously let go and walked to the blond. She glanced at her son, no doubt considering running to him to try and get him out of their grip.

She looked at her husband. He shook his head lightly, telling her to keep her distance.

They all started leaving taking her son and husband with them. She looked at all of them thoroughly confused before running to her husband and latching onto his arm. "What's happening?" she whispered again. Fear was crawling all over her words.

Pain lashed through his eyes and they flickered to a more dark brown, then he turned around to face her. "Stay in the house." He whispered firmly.

"Wh-what?"

"Stay in the house. I promise you, our son will be fine. You'll see him again."

He turned around and she wanted desperately to scream out, "What about you?" But fear kept her throat shut, so much that she was having trouble breathing.

After everyone was out, the blond turned to her. He smirked. She was so _scared_. She looked back at him and stiffened backing up a little. He nodded at her in a professional manner than followed the rest out of the house.

Then she was alone. The only noises were the thunder, the rain pounding on her windows, and the fear pounding in her heart. She had no idea what had just happened. She placed a hand to her mouth, still to scared to make much sound, and started crying. Why hadn't he mentioned himself too? Why just their son? Who were those people? Her eyes were wide with fright as she continued crying and suddenly the only picture her mind could seem to show were the eyes of the man. Not her husband. The other one. The one who had seemed to drink in her fear with lust. The question went through her head again. Who were these people? And why did her husband seem to know them?

**Chapter 1 - Ten years later:**

Ash breathed out deep and nervously tapped his pencil on a small black table.

The room he resided in was painted black and the lights were dimmed. Across one wall was a strait line of similar tacked up papers, bearing the title "status report". The line was long and would soon cover the next wall.

At the head of the line, one paper differed drastically from the rest. It was all black disregarding the large red "R" on it.

Ash felt his hands get sweaty as he stared at the paper before him. 'I don't know these answers!'

He looked back to the shadowed door, the only thing in the room besides the papers and the table. He didn't have much time.

He let out a sharp breath. The questions were extremely high-technical. Hardly something any Rocket Member was required to know.

However even as a young boy, information was stuffed down his throat. He knew quite a bit.

But Ash was not naturally bright and had to strain every ounce of knowledge he had, in order to stay healthy. If he was wrong too much, or he didn't go about something the right way, he was punished. And here, not only were punishments hazardous for your health, they were sometimes deadly. Luckily he had yet to get that far.

This is why Ash's body began trembling as he stared at one of the rare "tests" he had been given.

'I-I don't know this one!' his mind screamed. 'They haven't taught me half of this thing!'

Ash let out a small gasp as a creak came from behind him. There were "swishing" noises before the paper was grabbed roughly from his hands.

Ash's attention immediately went to his feet.

"Nine answers." A male voice whispered.

Ash flinched.

"Nine answers." It repeated.

Ash bit his lip. The paper came crashing onto his desk a hand placed firmly atop it, yet Ash still dared not look up.

"I left you in here for fifteen minutes. With your training you should have finished them all!" The voice started harsh then became angry.

Ash clenched his hands in his lap and nervously massaged his thumbs on top of each other.

"Come with me." The voice began leaving the room.

Ash didn't move.

"Now!"

Ash jumped up and quickly left the room with his head bowed.

Five minutes later Ash and the man reached a room. It was full of Pokemon, most dark, a couple electric.

Ash sighed. The man set a line of poke balls before Ash.

"Houndour." He ordered.

Ash's eyes scanned the line before he pointed at one of the poke balls.

"Sneasel."

Ash hesitated this time, and then pointed to another poke ball.

"Umbreon."

Again, after a moment, Ash pointed.

"Ampharos."

And so it went on. Most of the Pokemon were part dark. But Ash pointed out a few electric.

Then the last one was named.

"Pikachu."

Ash smiled with his head still bowed and pointed to one poke ball immediately.

Unfortunately the man above him noticed the genuine smile on the boy's face.

"Alright. Back to your room."

Ash nodded and left.

Ash reached the door to his room which locked automatically after he entered. He raised his head and rolled it over his shoulders.

"I'm gonna get cramps in my neck one day." He mumbled.

He looked around "his" room. It was red unlike most of the other rooms. There was a small round table with a notebook and two black pens, a wall shelf holding a few pairs of jeans and black shirts, a nightstand with a picture frame, and a scratchy bed with white sheets and one single red blanket. It was really all he needed. He didn't play and most the time it was to hot to need more than a sheet in bed.

Ash looked around the room. Everyone would be taking a break right now.

Ash took this advantage to jump backwards on the pillow less bed. Oh that felt good, to just relax and not have to worry about getting in trouble. He let his body bounce on the bed for a moment then looked up at the picture on his nightstand. For some unknown reason the Rockets had let him keep the picture.

Ash smiled at it. It was of a woman with brown hair. She was fair and Ash thought she was beautiful.

"Hi mom." He whispered.

She seemed to smile back, her eyes resembling his.

Ash grabbed the picture and sat it up strait on his chest. "I'll find you someday." He vowed.

* * *

So if you liked it, a review would make my day.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

Five years later.-

Ash gasped and sat straight up in bed. .

'_I can't do it!'_

'_It's your job!'_

'_B-But I can't! Please!' _

'_Then I'll do it.'_

'_No! Don't! I'll do it!'_

_Ash felt something small slip into his hands._

'_I can't do it!'_

'_You'll never make it here kid.'_

Ash placed his face in his hands. Small drops dripped off his face. 'I can't do this. But … I never even had a choice. I doubt I'll ever even be given one.'

"Hey kid, get up."

Ash looked at the door where a grunt with brown hair stood.

"Boss wants you."

Ash got out of the bed and made it perfectly. He quickly pulled on his jeans and a black shirt (Really the only outfit he had) and made his way to the boss's office.

'This can't be good.' He thought.

Ash reached the office and walked in with a firm expression and his head down. His appearance had changed over the last few years. He was fit and his skin was light as a result of being inside most of his life. He was more knowledgeable in areas he hadn''t been. One feature had remained about him. His eyes were still the same they had been as a child.

"Ash…" Giovanni started. He rarely used names but with Ash he always did. "I have an assignment for you."

Ash looked up with a baffled expression, then caught himself and looked down.

"I want you to steal something for me."

Steal…… Great! He kept the sarcastic look from his face. Ash had managed to keep his conscious through everything. And it was screaming at him.

Giovanni nodded at a grunt who handed Ash a poke ball.

"It's the Pikachu form the dark section."

Ash's eyes lit up as he stared at the floor, and he suppressed a smile.

"You two have good chemistry." He went on. "He will be the one you will you use for your assignment."

Ash frowned. He didn't want that assignment, but he knew better than to argue. He gave a small, "Yes sir."

"You'll leave tomorrow. Be ready. Geoff will brief you."

"Yes sir."

"Briefing room." Giovanni ordered.

Ash followed one of the other grunts to the briefing room, where Geoff was. Geoff had brown hair that fell just below his blue eyes, but off to the side so not to cover them.

"Hello Ash." Geoff greeted. It was hardly a greeting, but that was all the greeting anyone got here.

Ash nodded in his direction.

"Has anyone briefed you?"

"That's why Giovanni sent me."

"I know. I was just making sure you don't know anything yet."

"I just found out about it a few minutes ago."

"Really? Strange. Well alright. Here's what you have to do."

Bright and early the next morning, Ash was sent out with some supplies in a black bag.

The base was in a large forest.

Ash moved quickly down a path. Once he was far enough away to not be heard or seen he stuck up a fist in triumph.

"Yes!"

Ash threw his single poke ball in the air and a small yellow ball of fur was released.

Pikachu tilted his head to the side and looked at his surroundings, then at the boy in front of him. "Pikapi! Pichu!" he yelled excitedly. He jumped into Ash's arms.

Ash laughed. It felt good, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"It's nice to see ya." Ash whispered.

Pikachu was Ash's first and only friend.

_Flashback:_

Ash had been practicing combo attacks at the time with Umbreon and Pikachu and Pikachu had been hesitant to listen to Ash. After a furious struggle of wits, Umbreon shrinking away from them, and a shock attack, neither wanted to be around each other.

Ash had been punished after that one and then forced to train with Pikachu until they would be able to work together. Ash was still quite young.

The actual friendship came when Ash was about eight. He would probably never know his age for sure.

Ash was training with Pikachu again, when one of the high positioned grunts came into the locked arena looking extremely angry.

No one was watching Ash at the time (which was rare), and the man decided to take his anger off on the young boy.

Pikachu didn't do anything at first. He didn't like Ash, and on top of that he had no idea what the grunt was planning to do.

After the grunt took a couple unsuccessful swings at Ash, Pikachu began to understand.

Ash knew if fought back or tried to get Pikachu to listen to him, he would regret it later. He would be punished. On top of that he was very small, so he just kept on dodging.

It worked until the man grabbed him by the collar and threw him roughly to the ground.

Ash scooted back but was grabbed around the ankle and pulled closer.

Pikachu's ears perked up as he stared at Ash's face after another hit. His eyes started to tear up.

Pikachu knew that by protecting Ash, he would be disobeying a direct order that said not to attack a Rocket Member. But he didn't really care.

Ash looked over at Pikachu in shock. The attack was just strong enough to cause the man to pass out.

Ash touched his shoulder and yelped. He ignored his shoulder from there and stood up, making his way toward Pikachu. He stopped a few steps away and then, after a moment, swooped Pikachu into a hug.

"Thank you Pikachu." He whispered.

A grunt suddenly opened the door.

Ash jumped and turned toward the said grunt.

"What's going on?!" The grunt, Brian, looked from Pikachu and Ash to the man on the floor. (Brian was the closest person to Ash's age).

Ash set Pikachu down. He couldn't lie but he knew they would be angry.

"He was hurting me so Pikachu shocked him." Ash explained.

Brian stared at Ash. "Really… Kid, you've got to learn what not to say. I hope you're not to attached to that Pokemon."

Ash looked down at Pikachu. What did he mean?

Then it clicked. Pikachu was going to be punished for attacking a Rocket Member…. For protecting him.

Ash bit his lip and looked back up, deciding to ask a question he would be in a lot of trouble for if the answer was no.

"C-Could you please keep this a s…"

"A secret?"

Ash's teeth dug into his lip. He nodded.

Brian sighed. "Alright…. I promise."

It turned out the grunt- that had attempted to hurt Ash- had been drunk (How he got away with it Ash was not sure.), but he still managed to remember the shock.

Giovanni ordered the men to kill the yellow rodent. He said if Pikachu would turn on them he wasn't reliable enough.

What's worse… Ash was ordered to be the one to do it.

Ash wrestled with the order all night before he was supposed to carry it out.

Pikachu practically saved his life and now he had to kill him? It just didn't seem right. But nothing ever was here.

When Ash finally arrived and was ordered to do it he couldn't.

"I can't do it!" he screamed tears falling off his eyes.

"It's your job!" Brad yelled beside him.

"B-But I can't! Please!"

"Then I'll do it."

"No! Don't! I'll do it!"

He was handed Pikachu. Pikachu looked at him curiously. Ash stared at Pikachu's face and burst into tears again.

"I can't do it!"

Brian shook his head. "You'll never make it here kid."

Giovanni entered at that moment. He shook his head, like Brian, at the crying boy. But it made him think.

Maybe if they shared such a connection, they would be stronger.

Maybe he should make an exception.

Giovanni let Pikachu live.

Ash didn't see Pikachu often, but when he did it brought a smile to his face.

_End Flashback_

Now he would be traveling with Pikachu. He wasn't looking forward to his assignment, but at least he was away from Team Rocket. And maybe he could weasel out of his "responsibility" somehow.

* * *

I was going to wait to post this, but I couldn't. I want to get to the good stuff. But seriously, please review! And I know it's not that good. I read this to my brother... and he laughed at me. So... yeah. At least tell me what you think about it. Odds are someone's bound to like it! 

Review please! Thanks!

P.S. A thanks to Evan for his message. I didn't know I posted the chapter twice. Thanks


	3. The Romance Begins

So. This is where the aaml starts! I know it's not to good, but it's getting better right? I didn't start working on it as of a little while ago until chapter… six I think. So I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. But I do enjoy this chapter and I hope you do too.

* * *

Ash felt himself get excited as he reached the edge of town.

"Pikachu we're actually here." He breathed.

"Pi." Pikachu agreed looking around.

As they passed stores and small shops Ash began to feel restless. He slid the bag off his shoulder and pulled out a small black bag.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu looked at Ash. "…Do you think I need something else to wear?"

Pikachu tilted his head at Ash's worn clothes then at the people around him and consented with a "Pica".

"Alright, let's go!" he ran into a clothing store with Pikachu on his heels.

After looking at various outfits Ash realized just how much money he had. "I can get anything I want." He whispered.

He grabbed a few various outfits and looked around. He found a room labeled "dressing room". He stared at it for a second before it clicked. "Hey Pikachu, follow me."

Ash was halfway to the dressing room when he stopped. A girl was looking through a couple racks with obvious disdain at the feminine fashions.

She moved onto a different rack and Ash's eyes moved with her. She had a questionable fashion sense but Ash didn't know that, or even think about it.

Pikachu looked up at Ash and shook his head.

Ash had never seen a girl. Well that's going a bit far. Ash had seen girls, but they all ranged from nineteen to thirty-nine, except two girls but that's beside the point. Ash had been the youngest person at the base and had only been out a couple times to train, and that had been in the forest.

There had been a few girls in the streets on the way there, but Ash had been to distracted to really pay attention.

The girl felt someone's gaze on her and looked in his direction.

Ash felt his cheeks heat up. She had _stunning_ eyes. He quickly looked down and busied himself with the nearest rack. Finding it was full of girl clothes, he swiftly moved to a boy's rack.

The girl looked at him peculiarly then shrugged, bouncing her orange side ponytail slightly.

Ash decided to wait to go to the dressing room, while the girl tilted her head at his fashion. His extremely old clothes' gave an… interesting effect. She could tell he was in shape regardless. But he had beautiful eyes, so innocent.

Ash looked up at the girl only to find she was still staring at him. He quickly directed his gaze elsewhere, and it landed on a hat rack. He bit his lip and neared it, looking at all the varieties.

He glanced over at the girls racks. She wasn't staring at him anymore and was instead investigating a yellow bathing suit.

Ash grabbed a yellow and blue hat and put it on. "What do you think Pikachu?""

Pikachu laughed as the hat fell over Ash's eyes.

Ash lifted the rim so he could see, and gave Pikachu an annoyed face. "What about this one?" he grabbed a red and black one.

Pikachu didn't say anything but he perked up a little bit. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either.

Ash looked at some with designs and found one similar to the one he was wearing. It was black and had a wide red stripe from the front to the back. On the front was Poke ball symbol.

"Well Pikachu?" Ash asked switching.

Pikachu nodded. "Pi!"

"Cool." Ash said.

There were other accessories near the hats Ash decided to look at. There were shoes, gloves, and sunglasses etc. Ash smiled and happily began trying everything on, asking Pikachu what he thought after he put on something.

Nearby the girl Ash had seen earlier stared with interest at the scene before her. He was such a little kid. Some of the things he tried on looked good, but nothing would look good with his outfit.

After finding anything he could get his hands on (besides sunglasses), Ash made his way to the dressing room.

Ash turned around and walked backwards halfway there. "Hey Pikachu, do you-" Ash stopped as he ran into someone. He turned around to the girl he had seen earlier, who was obviously upset with him.

"Do you look where you're going?"

Ash's eyes widened. "S-sorry." He stuttered.

"Hmm."

She turned back to the rack.

Ash blinked a couple times, then barely over a whisper, "You're… you're kind of pretty."

"What?" The girl stood up and stared at him.

Ash blushed. "I-I mean…" He looked at his feet, a habit he had acquired when he felt cornered or nervous.

The girl looked over his features. 'I'm pretty?'

She sighed and held out her hand. "I'm Misty."

Ash looked at her hand and, after a short silence, took it. "I'm Ash.""

"Pika!"

"Oh. And this is Pikachu."

Misty smiled at it. "It's nice to meet you Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"

"Where are you headed?" Misty asked, shifting her attention to Ash.

"Um, Viridian."

"Really? Do you have family there or something?"

"No…"Ash nervously placed his hand on the back of his neck. "I just have some stuff I need to do."

"Oh… ok. Maybe you could travel with me. I'm traveling with a few friends and we're passing there on our way."

"Well… I'm not sure if that's such a good idea…" Ash trailed off. Why was Misty inviting him? She hardly knew him! Though Viridian was pretty close by… And… he really wanted to spend more time with her. There was something about her he… liked. "Well I guess I could. But I have to travel by myself once I reach Pallet."

"Well… that's fine. Let me introduce you to my friends."

"Go ahead. I'll wait."

"Alright." Ash continued gathering his things and wondered to himself, 'She's not buying anything. I wonder why she was here in the first place?'

After Ash bought his stuff he followed Misty out of the store.

They found their way to a separate shop (an all girl shop).

Misty started towards a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. The said girl was running around the shop with a big smile on her face, while a young emerald haired boy leaned lazily outside the door, arms crossed and looking extremely annoyed with her.

"May!"

The said brunette turned to them then let out a little excited scream. "Misty! You wouldn't believe the- Who's that?"

"Oh! This is Ash." Misty motioned to Ash as the boy with green hair approached.

"Hi." Ash greeted awkwardly.

"I was hoping he could travel with us." Misty continued.

"Well, I guess that's ok-" May started before the boy beside her cut in.

"Where are you from?"

Ash backed up a little. He had been loaded with the right lies from Team Rocket and he remembered he was supposed to be inconspicuous. "La' Rouse."

"Really?" There was a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Funny. I haven't met you."

Ash blinked.

"I grew up in La' Rouse." The boy explained.

"Then you should know that La' Rouse is a huge city, You can't expect to meet everyone." Ash replied coolly.

"Are you a trainer?"

"Yes."

"Then you should have been invited to my parents trainer/coordinator party."

'_Wow. He's sharp.'_ "I started late. I only have Pikachu so far."

"It was last month."

'_Oh man. He thinks of everything.' _"I must have been…out of town."

Before the retort came, May cut in grabbing his right arm. "Drew!" she wined. "Don't be so mean! He just started late! You're making our new traveling companion uncomfortable!"

The boy we now know as Drew, sent May a half smile out of the corner of his eye, then looked back to Ash.

May had a habit of trusting everyone jumping into things to quickly. Drew didn't plan on doing the same thing, and something about this "Ash" was unsettling.

"So guys… can he come?"

Drew shrugged. He knew he wasn't going to win.

"Let's go." Drew started walking only to have an annoyed adolescent girl jump in front of him. "What?" He made sure to end his sentence with a drug out "ta".

"I still have shopping to do!"

Drew groaned and rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you've done enough shopping?"

"Nope!" she replied happily.

"And why not?"

"You can never do enough shopping!"

"Not with you anyway."

"Wha?!"

"Well I'm just surprised you haven't bought the whole Mall already. Hours of shopping, and you only got a pair of shoes."

"Hey! I needed shoes!"

"Still, you're slow."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am Not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"…Are too."

"Ugh! You egoistic pomp-"

Misty cleared her throat and watched Drew's amused smirk and May's angry face turn to her.

"Sorry to break up your love fest, but we've gotta go." Misty stated calmly.

Drew's smirk fell off his face and May's eyes shot open.

"What did you say?"

"I told you. We've got to go."

Ash admired the calm way Misty handled the situation.

He turned back to Drew and May, and found they were still blushing. Did they like each other?

He shrugged it off and followed Misty, soon followed by May and Drew. But Misty stopped. "Something's missing."

"Keagan." Drew and May chorused.

Nearby a sixteen-year-old boy with mossy/spiky brown hair (with strips of red) and blue eyes sat staring at a box.

"That would be a good thing to get." He stated under his breath. "Aw… maybe not."

He stood up and nearly collided with a girl in front of him. "Oh! Sorry." He apologized and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"It's fine. Thanks." She replied. The girl had just below shoulder- length layered brown hair with a red shine, and dark green eyes

He stopped for a moment.

"Um…" she giggled. "Could you let go of my arm. I have somewhere to be."

"Oh! Yeah… fine." He let go quickly, but the girl didn't seem to notice his current fascination with her.

She turned to leave but stopped at Keagan's voice. "Wait! What's your name?"

She turned halfway and smiled. "Alexi."

Keagan stared after her, then turned back to the box. "Maybe I will get it."

* * *

I know there are a lot of ways out of Drew's "interrogation", but I'm to busy to go back and change it. Hope you enjoyed though! Please leave a review on your way out! 


	4. Group Addins

-1Chapter 4:

"Keagan!"

Keagan turned at his name.

There stood a very irritated Misty, tapping her toe.

Keagan gulped. "H-Hey." He greeted nervously.

"You're always wondering off. What were you doing _this_ time?"

"Just some shopping." He shrugged. "You know, Poke' chow and stuff?"

"Mmm hmm." (sp?) But Misty didn't seem convinced.

"Honest!" Keagan hurriedly pulled out a small bag of Poke' chow. "See?" he asked anxiously.

"Hmm." Misty repeated.

Keagan looked over his shoulder and soon forgot that Misty was standing next to him.

"Hey!" Misty snapped her fingers in his face. "Wake up, sleeping beauty! Everyone's searching for you! What are you looking at anyway?""

"Nothing!" he answered hurriedly.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I get the feeling you're hiding things from us."

Keagan cocked his head to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Misty didn't answer so he followed her out.

"Guys!"

May, Drew, and Ash turned to her. "I found Keagan."

"Oh!" May watched Keagan with a smile. "There you are! Where were you?"

"Shopping." He repeated what he told Misty with a second shrug.

"What did you get?"

"Poke' chow."

"Cool." May said, suddenly sounding bored. Keagan sat next to Drew at the refreshment table. "Hey Drew."

"Hey." Drew said subconsciously. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about ?" Keagan asked curiously.

Drew blushed slightly but answered in a cooler voice then he looked. "Nothin.""

Ash had been pretty quiet up until now. He wasn't sure what to say, and he didn't know what to do. They had welcomed him into the group and he felt slightly guilty. They didn't know what he was planning… well, what Team rocket was planning.

Pikachu watched the group as a whole curiously. Why did Ash agree to come with these guys? His gaze landed on the girl with orange hair. He looked back at Ash with a quizzical look.

Ash had however noticed the food in this place. He knew what all of it was but he hadn't tried most of it. Most food he got was similar to smashed beans (Always healthy and strengthening). One of the things he had detested, and he was ready to try this food. But how would it look to everyone else?

"Hey… Um… you are?" Keagan suddenly noticed his presence.

"Oh! I'm Ash. And I guess… I'm traveling with you guys."

Keagan looked at the others for confirmation and got it, then looked Ash up and down.

Ash was not expecting Keagan's reaction.

"Yes!"

Ash jumped slightly.

"You look like someone who you can actually have _fun_ with." Keagan stressed the word _fun_ in Drew's direction.

Drew stopped staring at the space a few feet in front of May and glared at Keagan. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're boring." He said bluntly.

"No I'm not!" Drew complained standing up.

"Yes you are."

"No! I'm not!"

"Ooh. Drew's lost his cool!" May teased.

Drew sent another glare down at May.

"Ok. I'm done." she giggled.

"Good."

Keagan got up, ignoring Drew and looked at all the food shops. "Hey Ash! Wanna get some food?"

Ash's eyes lit up, partly from excitement. "Sure!"

Ash and Keagan ran off to a small fast food area.

"Guys! We can't afford to waste any money!" Misty called, placing a hand near her mouth.

"Speak for yourself." Drew mumbled sitting back down.

"Aw, Misty! Have some fun for once!" Keagan yelled back.

Misty grunted in annoyance and gave up.

"What do you want?" Keagan asked.

Ash's eyes scanned the large menu over the workers heads. He didn't know what anything tasted like. Oh well. You've gotta start somewhere. ""Everything!" he exclaimed.

Keagan looked at Ash quizzically. "Everything?"

Ash blushed slightly. "Um… I'll just have whatever you get."

"K'." Keagan ordered and the two came back with "medium-large" plates.

"That's a lot." Misty complained her chin in her hand.

"Don't worry! Ash paid for it!" Keagan said happily.

Misty glowered at him.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing. Ash," Misty started shifting her attention to him. "Are you sure you want to pay for my lazy traveling companion?"

"I would have paid! But he offered!" Keagan stated defiantly.

Ash, who had no idea why Misty was upset by the way, just shrugged.

"Fine." Misty sighed. "Guys we need to go to a Pokemon Center."

"After me and Ash are done." Keagan replied calmly. He opened his mouth to take a bite, but stopped letting his mouth fall open even more in shock.

Ash was nearly done and he looked like he was in heaven.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and sniffed the edge of the plate, accidentally knocking over a ketchup bottle in the process. He gave a surprised "Pi!" Before sniffing the spilt area… giving it a little lick… then exclaiming "Pi!" again, only excitedly, and started slurping it up.

Misty sweat dropped. "You'd think they'd never had a good meal in their lives." She whispered.

Everyone nodded.

Ash looked up and realized all eyes were on him. He slowly put down the fork, feeling slightly embarrassed. 'Inconspicuous… '

Ash giggled nervously and placed a hand behind his head. "Guess I'm kind of hungry."

Keagan realized he hadn't started yet and quickly continued before everyone left with out him.

"Keagan come on!" Misty yelled as they got up.

Keagan groaned and walked next to Ash. "She can be pushy." He said loud enough for Misty to hear.

"Keagan-"

"Hey!" Keagan started excitedly, while ignoring Misty. "Drew! Isn't your birthday coming up?"

Drew nodded calmly as if it were no big deal. "May's birthday is in a couple months too. We're pretty close."

May blushed and Drew noticed. "I mean o-our birthdays… that is…"" He had a light tinge on his cheeks but chose to ignore it.

"Sure." Misty drug out the word and caused the two coordinators' blushes to deepen.

Keagan suddenly stopped and grabbed Ash's shoulder. "Hey! I met her at a shop earlier!"

Ash followed Keagan's gaze and saw a girl with brown -slightly red- hair, though her back was to them.

Ash stopped breathing. 'Is that…'

"Let me introduce you!"

Keagan didn't notice Ash's hesitation as he eagerly led him over.

"Alexi!"

Ash's eyes widened.

Alexi turned around and smiled when she saw Keagan. "Hey!"

"Hi! I have someone for you to meet!"

Alexi looked at Ash and froze. There were a few seconds of silence before she asked. "And… W-What is your name."

Ash breathed out. "Ash."

"Oh… Keagan, could I talk to um… "Ash" for a second?"

"Well… I guess."

Keagan shifted as Ash and Alexi moved away. Once they were far enough away. Alexi turned to Ash. "Ash…" she stopped as if she was afraid she might tell a secret.

Ash noticed. "Yes." He answered.

It seemed to ease her. "It's been..."

"Yeah."

Alexi smiled and gave him a friendly hug, then pulled back with a question on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Ash looked down. "They… sent me."

"What are you supposed to do?" she asked curiously.

Ash looked up and Alexi saw in his eyes, that he didn't want to have to answer her. "I'm in trouble Alexi. I don't know if I can do it."

"You've been trained since you were three years old. What can't you do?"

"It's not like that. I just… don't know if I… want to."

"That bad. Huh?"

"Well… no…. But you know them."

"Yeah…"

"What about you?"

Alexi blushed and started bouncing her index fingers together. "Um… Oh! Keagan is still waiting for us!"

"Oh you're right!" Ash stopped and looked like he was thinking. "Wait a second! Don't change the subject!"

"I-I'm not…" Alexi sighed. "Fine. I promise I'll tell you later. Ok?"

Ash groaned. "Alright."

Keagan smiled slightly as they returned. He bit his lip until he couldn't take it. ""What-"

"Keagan!"

Keagan turned around slowly to face his group. He grinned sheepishly.

"There you go again." Drew mumbled.

"Hey the only reason you don't wander off is because it gives you an excuse to stick to May like glue."

"What?"

Alexi giggled.

"And this time Ash left too." Misty added.

Ash staggered a bit. "Keagan was showing me Alexi… but I already knew her.""

"Who's Alexi?"

Ash motioned behind him.

Alexi gave a small wave.

"Where do you two know each other from?" Misty asked.

Both Ash and Alexi stiffened.

"No where important." Alexi answered as inconspicuously as possible.

Misty forced a smile onto her face. 'Guess they know each other. Wonder how… Misty get a hold of yourself!'

Drew gave Ash another suspicious glare, earning himself a little elbow in the stomach. "What was that for?"

"Don't do that!" May scolded.

"Do what?"

"You keep looking at Ash like he's going to eat you when you turn around!"

"Not everyone eats anything within reach like you do…. You're not very strong, you know?"

May scowled. "I wasn't trying to hurt you! I was just trying to get your attention." May walked to Alexi. "Hi. I'm May."

"Alexi." She smiled as they shook hands.

"The almighty Drew is behind me, and that's Misty."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Alexi." Ash started whispering.

"What?"

"Why don't you come with me? I want an answer to my question earlier."

Alexi shot Ash an annoyed glance.

"What?"

"Fine. If your friends are ok with it."

Misty frowned, watching Ash and Alexi whisper to each other.

"Alright." Ash turned to the group. "Guys, could Alexi come with us? We're both going to the same place."

Misty didn't answer, while Keagan and May were for it. Once again Drew nodded after a minute of silence. Misty consented after everyone else did.

Alexi smiled. "Thanks."

Keagan felt excited. His emotions were usually easy to read, and now was no different.

Alexi blinked.

Keagan cursed himself for not being able to hold it in more easily. "I mean… It would be nice to have a new traveling um… companion."

She smiled, and he could just imagine her _handing_ him butterflies.

_Uh oh._

"Um… Welllet'sgo!" he quickly started ahead.

"That's not like him." Misty said quietly.

"He's probably excited." Ash whispered to her.

Misty gave him a look.

"What?"

"Oh… Nothing. Keagan's right. Let's go."

Ash stood there for a second in confusion before running to catch up.

"Hey! Wait for us!" May called as she and the rest of the group ran to where they were.

I felt kind of silly at the end. Lol. I know this is short, but it'll have to do. Please Review!

P.S. There will be Christmas stuff in this story soon. And I'm also thinking of changing the name of this story. Any suggestions? Or anyone want me to keep it?


	5. Mystery Man and dreams

Love is blind - Shakespeare

* * *

The group was on their way to a Poke Center and Keagan was mentally berated himself. What was it about her that made him so curious? Keagan was a naturally curious person. Anything he knew nothing about drew him in, so he could figure it out.

It was like this with Alexi and Ash. It was just slightly different with Alexi.

He turned back to the group. May and Drew were talking about this freak Harley. Ash and Alexi were talking in whispers to each other again (Keagan frowned slightly at this. If he didn't know any better, he would say they were very close), and Misty was standing a little bit behind the two, a deep frown set on her face.

At this Keagan tilted his head to the side. Misty didn't seem to like them being so close. He smiled. He wasn't as dense as some thought. He knew something was up with Misty… when it came to Ash.

"Hey May! Look!"

Keagan turned and watched May walk up to Drew.

Drew was looking at poster that had been tacked onto a wooden post. It was colorfully decorated, and the top bore the words "Pokemon Contest!"

"Cool!" May squealed in delight and turned to Drew. "Are you going to enter?"

Drew looked at her with a feigned bored expression. "Why? Are you asking me so you know whether to enter or not?"

"Huh?"

"You know if I enter, you're not going to win. Right?"

"That's what you think." She mumbled.

"I heard that."

"You're point?"

"Hmm."

"That's the best comeback you've ever had." May stated sarcastically.

"Well, it's not like yours are any better. Your best comeback was, ''You're such a jerk, Drew!'" he made his voice go slightly higher where he said May's old comeback, but blushed, feeling silly for mimicking a girl's voice.

"Nice impression of me. And I've got better comebacks than that!"

"Oh really? Enlighten me." Drew mocked.

May grunted and turned away with her arms folded.

"Hmm. Nice comeback." Drew said smugly.

"Drew, you jerk!"

Drew raised an eyebrow, smirk still present.

May realized what she had just said and blushed in embarrassment.

"I should have gone with Max."

"Why? You wouldn't have been able to do any contests. You would've just been stuck following him around. You never would've done anything for yourself. Not that you do now."

"Here they go again." Keagan whispered.

"Anything would've been better than traveling with a stuck up arrogant jerk like you, who doesn't even think about how you make people feel! At least then I would have been traveling with someone who's considered family and a friend. Something I know you don't have!"

Drew hands bawled into fists at his sides, but he left them there. "You don't know anything about me! Stop screaming about things you know nothing about!"

"Hah! I was right! You don't-"

"Just be quiet!"

"Why should I?"

"Shut up!"

May froze and looked at his eyes. He looked really upset. Was he so upset just because she had said he didn't have any friends? She knew something she had said had struck a cord, but she found the friend statement hard to believe.

Then the contempt she had heard in his voice found it's way back to her. She felt tears n her eyes. No matter what the problem with her statement, she hadn't deserved that.

"Just leave me alone, you dense, bad excuse for a coordinator!"

And she definitely hadn't deserved _that._

"F-Fine… I will!" And with that, she took off.

Drew looked at the ground, his hands shaking at his sides. Within a few seconds he began to calm down enough for his arms to stop shaking and the reality of his words to sink in. He felt a tear in his eye, but fearfully pushed it back down. He wouldn't be caught crying. He felt regret at his words. He shouldn't have said them. May probably wouldn't ever want to talk to him again, something he definitely had _not_ wanted to happen. It had just… hurt so much. He hadn't wanted to be reminded about it.

Misty came up behind him. "Drew, what's wrong? How could you say that to her?"

Drew didn't answer, and continued staring at the ground.

Everyone else just stared at his back in awe of the scene that had just occurred in front of them.

Drew finally allowed his fists to unclench. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered, barely audibly.

"We're not the ones that need to hear that." Misty said reproachfully.

Drew gulped and looked up. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. May didn't know what effect it would have on him. He had been too cruel, and he probably seemed to have ridiculously over reacted to her. He kind of had, while taking out his frustration on her.

He sighed and started running. He had to find her.

May wiped the tears away for the millionth time. Why had he said that? She stopped and panted taking in her surroundings.

Where would he not expect her to be? As if he was even coming after her.

May sighed and looked around. Come to think of it… Where was she? She had run into the nearby forest, and gotten herself lost. She was glad Drew hadn't followed her. She wouldn't have to put up with his incessant insults because she had lost her way. But then again, how would she get out of here?

"Well if it isn't May!"

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat temporarily.

Drew straitened suddenly as he heard a very familiar scream. _Oh great. What did you do?_ He instantly changed direction towards the of the scream.

He reached the forest and ran, and ran, and stopped. _Where the heck is she?_

There was another scream that he was a little thankful for, and he followed it. _You better be ok!_

Pushing a few branches out of his way, Drew finally made it into a clearing. What he saw sucked the air from his body.

"Roselia!" Drew threw up the pokeball. "Pet-"

"Bulbasaur! Magical leaf!"

Drew turned around and saw a boy slightly older than him. Blond hair. Fit and tall. But wait! What was he doing?

Drew turned and saw the magical leaf had allowed May to fall from her predicament. He growled under his breath and ran to May's emotionless body, forgetting Roselia was still out.

He put a hand to his forehead feeling dizzy. She was wrapped up in a type of webbing. Her skin was pale and there was purple powder all over her.

"Hey! Pick her up!"

Drew turned to the same boy that had cut her down. Who was he, and what was he doing here?

Drew looked back down to her. He was having a hard time thinking strait.

The boy growled and grabbed the web at May's neck. He ripped it down to her waste and some of the color returned to his face. He picked May up into his own arms, while pulling out a pokeball with his free hand. Charizard came out and he gently laid her onto it.

Drew finally registered what was happening, and stood up glaring. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Doing what you didn't." he replied calmly.

Drew was taken aback by the comment, but didn't show it. "Put her down."

"So she can die? I think not."

"For all I know, you may have been the one who hurt her."

To Drew's surprise, the teen burst out laughing. Drew eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. This was no time for games.

"You think I did this? Well, I didn't. It was some freak with purple hair."

_Freak with purple hair._ "Harley." Drew growled. "I can take her." Drew said, walking up. But it sounded more like an order.

The blond looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "No."

Drew blinked. "B-But, she's my friend. You don't even know her."

He looked back at Drew with an icy glare that sent shivers up his spine. "I seriously doubt you're her friend." And with that he jumped onto Charizard behind her and took off.

Drew released a breath of frustration, before releasing Flygon. "Follow that Charizard." He ordered climbing on.

Flygon did as he was told, and started following the trio ahead of them.

Down below, Ash tilted his head to the side. Misty looked up and her eyes widened. "That's Drew…. What is he doing?"

Drew followed them all the way to a hospital.

The kid landed first, and hurriedly pulled May off and into the building.

After he landed, Drew returned Flygon and followed them in.

He reached the inside, just as May was being wheeled away on a stretcher.

The blond seemed annoyed at Drew's presence, but quickly hid it. "What are you doing here?" Or at least, he tried to.

Drew ignored his question. "Did they tell you anything?"

"They just took her away. Obviously not."

He sighed and sat down. "Did they tell you _anything_." He pressed.

"Nothing."

Drew groaned and hit his head against the wall.

"What's your problem?"

Drew glared at him. "What's your problem?"

The teen looked down. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just anxious."

"Why should you be anxious? You don't even know her."

"Haven't you ever helped people just because they needed help?"

Drew turned away and ignored the question.

"Hey. My name's Skye. Yours?"

Drew seemed to ponder whether to tell him or not, for a few minutes. Finally he replied, "Drew."

"I've heard about you. You were on the cover of the _Coordinator Monthly _last month."

"Uh yeah… That was me." Drew cringed at the memory of the photo, but shrug it off. That fan girl had been way too persistent for his photo. Who would've thought she was getting it for the coordinator monthly?

But there were more important matters now. What was wrong with May? Was it really Harley who had done that to May? Drew didn't just believe people. With him, trust was earned.

A nurse with burgundy hair came towards them. Drew shot out of his seat eagerly.

"Are you here for the little girl, with brown hair? The one attacked by a spider Pokemon?"

"Yes. That's me."

"Us." Skye corrected.

"Why are you following us around?"

"If you're done…" The nurse interrupted. "You may visit her now. She'll be free to go, this evening."

Drew nodded and walked calmly behind her, but his feet were itching to run. Before they reached the door, Drew released his Masquerain. "Go get everybody." He ordered.

With a "Masque." It obediently took off.

Drew and Skye entered the room. Drew immediately went to her side and ignored Skye.

She looked much better, which relieved Drew. Her complexion was brighter and the purple spots and webbing were gone.

Drew sat down beside her and grabbed her hand.

Skye shook his head and sat down against the wall, muttering something with the words, "…got it bad…"

Drew rubbed her palm with his thumb until the door was flung open.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

Ash, Keagan, and Alexi followed her in, but both Alexi and Ash stopped at the door staring at Skye.

May started to stir and everyone turned their attention to her.

Alexi nervously started scooting away but her wrist was grabbed . She looked up to see Skye, giving her a threatening look that plainly said, "Don't even think about it." Nobody noticed since all other eyes were on May, and Alexi angrily-but silently- consented.

"May, are you ok?" Drew realized he must sound desperate and calmed his outward appearance.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"I don't really know much." Drew whispered.

"She was attacked with stun spore and string shot." The nurse said.

"So… she's just stunned?" Misty asked.

Ash moved around Drew and scanned her body's state.

Ash pushed Drew just slightly and opened May's mouth.

Drew glared at Ash but moved over.

Ash then proceeded to open May's eyelids, one after another, and then flipped over her right wrist.

"No…" he mumbled. "That's not it…"

"What are you doing?!" Drew finally cried, unable to keep it in.

"I'm just checking something. Relax."

"Checking _what?_"

Ash groaned. "Look. She was attacked internally."

"What do you mean internally?"

"Well the attack was directed internally."

"…"

"It was a poison attack, a strong one. It absorbs into your blood stream, but first your skin. It's almost impossible to know it's there. But if you catch it early enough, you can stop it."

"Wait! What?"

Ash pulled out a piece of paper and began writing various things on it. Then he handed the paper to the nurse. "Could you get me these? I'll pay for them."

She shrugged and left the room.

"Ash."

"Thanks!" Ash called to the nurse.

"Ash!" Drew repeated. "What's wrong with her? How do you know?"

"I went to a class. And to answer your question…" Ash opened May's mouth. "See the purple stripes?"

Drew nodded.

"Well, it's a different shade then the stun spore. It's lighter. It's poison, but it's not in her system yet. But it will be, if we don't get it out."

"That's how you know? Are you positive?"

"There are other things too. Her pupils are really small, beside the fact that her eyes are closed and…" Ash trailed off. "This poison can only come from a really rare Pokemon, from a…" Ash's eyes widened as he looked over in Skye's direction, but he quickly looked away as no one else seemed to notice. "Never mind. I must've imagined it."

Skye's eyes narrowed almost angrily.

Drew realized something. "Ash if we didn't get it out, what would happen?""

Ash hesitated.

"Ash!"

"She would die."

Drew backed up lost for words. "W-What do we do?"

The nurse came back with a bunch of leaves and herbs in a large bowl. They were the things Ash told her to get, but he didn't take them. Instead he looked at Skye. He shrugged in Skye's direction and grabbed the bowl. "We use this."

An hour later, May had been gently fed Ash's concoction and her breathing was returning; the normal color back to her cheeks.

Finally she groaned, and Drew was there instantly. "May?"

She woozily opened her eyes. "Drew?"

Drew sighed in relief and pulled her into a hug. "Don't be so reckless. Why didn't you look where you were going? Who did this to you?"

"I-I don't remember."

Drew bit his lip, and once again Ash looked at Skye (who still had Alexi's wrist). He wondered if the circulation was gone with that guys grip. This was going to take longer than he had hoped.

(A/N I was going to stop here, but I decided it was kinda short. It means that you'll know some secrets in following chapter earlier than you would have, but I hope that's ok. J)

That night the group stayed at the Pokemon Center. May wasn't released until later in the evening and so they stayed the night.

No one knew who Skye was, but he had saved May; so everyone was alright with him staying…… everyone but Drew. But he kept that secret.

Misty sighed and stared off the balcony. Everything had changed so drastically over the last few days. What had started as harmless curiosity about the strange boy who called himself "Ash", had led to multiple traveling companions (not all of them trustworthy). Why did she invite him again?

He was strange. The way he had so curiously 'observed' such normal things, as if he had never seen them… and he was cute.

Misty laughed and closed her eyes, allowing the wind to ruffle her bangs and the hair that framed her face.

"Misty?"

Misty turned around and saw just the person she was thinking about.

Ash smiled and joined her at the balcony.

Misty felt butterflies but made sure she didn't show it.

"What are you looking at?"

"The stars." She replied simply.

Ash made a sideways glance at her. The way the moon reflected off her face and hair made her look like a goddess. Cliché, but Ash didn't know that.

"What?"

Ash shook his head and turned to the stars. "They are pretty."

"Ash… may I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"It's sort of personal."

Ash gulped. He needed to be inconspicuous, but he didn't want to lie to her. However, despite this, he agreed.

"Where did you grow up? You know, just the town. Were you always in La 'Rouse?"

Ash bit his lip. "Pretty much."

"What di-"

"Where did you grow up?" he asked, cutting her off.

Misty frowned and turned back to the stars. "Cerulean City."

It was obvious this wasn't something she wanted to talk about, so Ash didn't push the subject.

"Why did you want to know?" Ash finally asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes you…"

There was suddenly a high pitched scream.

"Who was that?"

"Sounded like Alexi." Ash answered. "I'll be right back."

Misty smiled weakly as he left. Where did they know each other from? …That would be her next question.

"Alexi?" Ash stopped as he reached her room. Keagan was already up and checking why she had yelled out so suddenly.

"Alexi." He whispered, shaking her. "Alexi." He repeated.

She didn't answer, just continued rolling around and groaning.

"Alexi!" This time it was urgent.

Alexi opened her eyes breathing deep and, after a moment, burst into tears.

"Hey, hey." Keagan sat down next to her and let her cry. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, but slowly she began to realize where she was and who was holding her. She pulled away very quickly, eyes wide with tears.

"What's wrong?"

She wiped her eyes vigorously but the tears kept coming.

"It's ok to cry, you know."

She stopped and looked down. His words only fueled her tears more.

Keagan reached over and put an arm around her shoulder. "It's ok."

She was tense, but eventually relaxed and cried into his shoulder.

Ash was frozen to the spot. _This is not good._

Alexi fell asleep quickly, still leaning on Keagan.

Keagan looked up and blushed lightly. "Oh… hey Ash."

"Hey…"

Keagan looked back and saw she was asleep. He attempted to put her down, but she cringed and grabbed his shirt.

Keagan sighed and looked back to Ash.

"What are you doing?"

"I heard Alexi scream."

"Oh. I think she was having a nightmare…. Hey Ash? There's something, I've been wanting to ask you."

"And?"

"Where do you and Alexi know each other from?"

Ash stared strait ahead for a minute, as though he hadn't heard the question. Just when Keagan thought he wouldn't answer,

"We… grew up around each other." He answered carefully, afraid to give out any hints.

"Where did you grow up?"

"I already told Drew. A grew up in La' Rouse."

"Oh. So did Drew."

"Yeah… Can I ask _you_ a question?"

"Shoot."

"…"

"Ash?"

"Do you like her?"

"What?"

"You know…" Ash motioned to Alexi.

Keagan looked at his shoulder-or rather her head-and blushed. "I-I don't know…. Do you?"

Ash was surprised. "What? No!"

"Sh! I was just wondering. The way you two hang around each other so much… I thought maybe…"

"I don't like her… We're friends. She was the only person I could talk to… So yeah she's a girl. But she was the only one."

Keagan nodded but he looked pleased.

"Keagan… I don't mean to hurt you or anything… But if you can, try not to fall for her."

Keagan's face changed to confusion. "Why?"

"Because she can't um… It would just be easier for her."

"Why?"

"That's not my business. I've gotta go."

"Um… k." Keagan once again attempted to lay Alexi down, but her hand was bawled into a fist with his shirt woven in and out of her fingers.

"I guess, you'll just have to sleep with her!"

Keagan sent Ash a stare that could've very well been seen as "the look", had he been female.

"Hey, I was joking! Here…" Ash bent down and started unclasping Alexi's surprisingly strong grasp. "There!" he exclaimed quietly.

"What happened?"

Both males turned to see Misty standing in the doorway.

"She was having a nightmare." Ash explained.

Misty nodded. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah. Now." Keagan answered.

"What are you doing?" Skye showed up behind Misty. He looked well groomed, regardless of the time. "Oh. Hi, Misty."

"Hi." She forced a smile onto her face. She wasn't sure if she trusted him yet.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he bent in closer to her face. Ash stiffened, but kept his face as neutral as he could.

Misty blinked and backed away.

Skye made a small smirk. It was cute and Misty felt butterflies for the second time that day, except it wasn't with Ash.

"Your hair's down." he commented. "Looks good." He ruffled her hair, and walked toward the guys.

Ash's mouth fell open, but he quickly shut it.

Skye noticed and smirked to himself. _Things were about to get interesting._

He bent over Alexi, and put his hand on the top of the back of her neck. "What happened?"

"Just a nightmare." Ash said.

Skye stood up, realizing it was no big deal. "I'm off to bed. Night.""

"Night." Keagan said quietly.

"Aren't you coming?" Ash asked.

"Well, I thought maybe I would stay here incase she woke up again." Keagan said as if it were no big deal.

Ash frowned but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Alright. Goodnight."

Keagan lay back down and stared at Alexi. She let out a small moan and Keagan wondered what was bugging her so much.

Alexi groaned and opened her eyes.

"Yeesh. What's wrong?"

Alexi blushed realizing they were barely over a foot apart, and backed up.

"Are you scared?" he asked quietly.

"Of what?" Her voice was still a little horse from lack of sleep.

Keagan paused. "…Me."

Alexi gasped faintly. "W-What? Why would I be scared of you?"

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with these dreams?"

Alexi softly bit her lip and looked down at the carpet. "N-No… I'm just not used to attention like this. That's all." And that's the best she could come up with. Alexi glanced up realizing something. "Keagan. Who has the bed?"

Keagan looked up as well. "May has one. But you could have the other."

"It would be nice to sleep in a bed for once."

Keagan nodded and helped her up. "Night, Alexi."

"Goodnight."

Longest chapter so far! YAY! I know I'm putting a lot of myself in. Reason being when I started the story, I knew that I wanted an OC that could relate to him. And then I went, Hey! I'll use myself! Plus, did you notice how Ash woke up from a dream earlier. There is possibly more to that.

Please review! I feel like it's getting better, and I'm really working on this story! I really want to know what you think!


	6. Revelation

I know this is kind of short and rushed, but I'm trying to get this up as soon as possible. My computer is doing this weird... thing. It keeps shutting down the internet, so I've gotta work fast. I want to put up a Christmas chapter too, so I'm going to be putting up a few chapters within the next few days. The reason I'm trying to put in a lot of Sky ans I as well is because I wanted the story to kind of be about the lives that all these children have and how hard it is. I'm already planning a sequal snd I'm going to keep posting even if I don't get reviews (it would be nice though :) ).

P.S. I'm picking up a few books on writing from the library. My writing is about to drastically improve... I hope.

* * *

Another morning. His second sunrise. He fingered the white round shaped sand at his sides with one hand, and a pocket knife with his other.

He breathed deeply to try to calm himself. His whole life they had tried to force him too not have feelings, in order to accomplish their "missions". That way there was nothing in between them and their goal. He knew that, and yet he found himself showing feelings for the first time in thirteen years. It was almost frightening. He barely knew this girl yet she seemed to have so much control over him. Why her? Whey her out of all people?

"_I love you!"_

He could almost hear her. Her panic stricken voice as he was pulled away. He didn't know why it sounded panicked. But he seemed to remember that voice. As if it was from a dream….

"Ash!"

Ash looked over his shoulder as Alexi walked up to him on the beach. "Hi." she whispered quietly. She could tell a lot was on his mind.

"Hi." he whispered, his face lacking emotion.

Alexi turned away and looked over the ocean. The sun was barely up, turning the white sand and blue sky to gold, and the water reflected it. It was a little chilly and their was no way you would want to swim in the water. Snow would be comming soon and secretly, Alexi was looking forward to it. Both Alexi and Ash were used to waking up this early, but everyone else was still asleep.

Alexi sat down softly on the sand and placed her hands on either side of her with her legs strait out to steady her.

Ash had his legs crossed and one hand in his pocket where he held the object. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye with an almost annoyed expression. "What do you need?"

"I… I've just missed talking to you. It gets really boring, living by yourself for fifteen years."

Ash blinked. "I thought they took you when you were four."

Alexi took a deep breath and pushed her lips together. She looked at him as though she had fed Pikachu a poisonous plant and was begging for forgiveness. "I lied?"

"…oh."

"I'm... I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's ok…. Listen… Alexi, if you where a guy… how would you show a girl you liked her… as a friend!"

Alexi blinked. "What?"

"Guess that was kinda weird wasn't it?" he muttered bashfully, picking up some of the sand and throwing it into the air beside him.

Alexi sighed. "Do you like Misty?" she asked strait forward.

Ash bushed. "I don't know. I've never felt like this before. I don't know what it is."

"You don't know because you've never met any girls. I grew up around guys."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "But I've met you."

Alexi laughed. "But you didn't like me."

"Oh… I guess not…. So is this what liking someone feels like?"

"Hmm…. I think so. How do you feel around her?"

"Um… nervous but happy. She makes me feel weird, but I really like being around her."

She smiled to herself with his strange answer. He almost sounded like a little kid. "Well I'd say you like her."

"What do you think that I should do?"

Alexi's face went void of all emotion. She turned back to the ocean and closed her eyes. "Go for it."

"W-what? You sure?"

"We can't… live our lives according to them…."

"Why not?"

"We have to take control of our own lives."

Ash's eyes widened. "Alexi what have you been doing? Why did they send you here?" he asked eagerly. There was fear in his voice.

Alexi sighed through her nose and looked at him, finally opening her eyes. "They didn't Ash."

"W-what? You didn't..."

Alexi sighed and stared at the ground.

"They're going to kill you!"

"They can't. Not if they don't find me."

"Alexi, that's crazy! What if they do find you?"

Alexi continued to stare at the ground and didn't say anything.

Ash groaned and fell down into the sand, grabbing it angrily. "And what about them?" Ash gestured back at the hotel where everyone was staying. "You've put everyone in danger!"

Alexi turned to him with a sharp glare. "Since when do you care?! They can't do anything to me that they haven't done before1"

"That's a lie and you know it. They're trained in this kind of thing! Have they killed you yet?"

Alexi glared at him again. Both of them were trained to hold their temper down but they both lost it anyway.

Ash sighed. "So that's why you haven't been doing any battles with me?"

Alexi nodded silently.

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know. I was scared. I didn't even know if I would get out. I didn't plan that far."

"Well I'll admit that that isweird for you, but you should have thought of something. They could be right behind us."

Alexi reached up and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry."

"And what about-"

"What do you want to do about it?!"

Silence.

"I can't go back because then they'll go on this big stupid splurge about me not being loyal and kill me. If I stay out here, at least I have a chance!"

Ash stopped and took a breath. "If they find out where you are, then they're going to ruin everyone involved. It doesn't matter how!" He felt his temper rising again. What about all these people?

Alexi shifted and looked away.

Ash's eyes narrowed, holding unidentified feelings. He stood up to gain some height and looked down at her. "What is it?"

"They might already know..."

Ash stumbled. "What do you mean?"

"S-skye."

Ash felt the terrifying revelation hit him. "He... he came with you?"

"Both of us despise him. Why would he come with me?"

Ash knees felt weak. He fall back down, looking at the white sand in despair. Then another strange thought hit him. "Why is he so interested in Misty?"

Alexi blinked. "I don't know. He did seem to take a liking to her, didn't he? And I doubt that he actually does like her. Don't worry about it. It's not like you want to intervene."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. I thought that if they caught me that they would see you were innocent if you didn't know about it. Then I realized that they wouldn't care. I'm sorry. I really really am."

"Oh."

"Ash, the real reason I just told you is... I want you to turn me in."

Ash bolted up again. "What?"

"I ran away about four months ago. I was alone. I was just so excited to se you that I lost all common sense. But I want you to turn me in. No ones been able to catch me. They would trust you for it"

"I-I 'm not going to turn you in."

"Ash, I'd rather go back to them, than live my whole life knowing that you and your friends were hurt or killed because of me. It's the only way. You have to keep them safe."

Ash didn't look at her.

Alexi sighed. "Look, it scares me that Skye's here. You know how he is, and I know he didn't just follow me here. He's here for more than one reason. I want you to turn me over to him."

Ash looked up shocked for he millionth time that morning. The sun was now all the way up and gleamed over the entire town. The refreshing atmosphere didn't seem to have any affect on Ash. "I'm not giving you to him!"

"Why not?"

"Because you know how he is! If they told him to kill you,, he wouldn't so much as hesitate."

She sighed. "I'll be fine. I'll just get away from him as well."

"No. We'll find a way. And in the meantime... you might want to stay away from Keagan."

Alexi closed her eyes. "I know. It's not me. It's him. He's..." she frowned then a thought seemed to pass her mind and she smiled lightly. "He's always there."

"I think he might like you."

Alexi blushed and looked at her feet. "Really?"

Ash groaned.

"Don't worry. I'll stay away from him as much as I can." Then she giggled. "Funny that you think Keagan likes me when you can't even figure out if you like Misty."

Ash blushed just as she did a few moments ago.

Then Alexi sighed. "You might want to stay away from her too."

Now Ash knew Alexi was feeling. He turned back to the now clear normal morning water. "This is complicated."

Alexi nodded.

Above in the hotel, sharp blue eyes spied on the two. His face was almost void of all emotion until he glared at them then sighed and shook his head."You two better come back."

"What are you doing up here?"

Skye turned around and smiled sweetly. But Misty didn't seem to care.

"I said what are you doing up here?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Did you sleep well?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

He rose an eyebrow. "It's a hotel isn't it? I'm not going to hurt anything." He walked by her but stopped briefly and looked at her eyes. She stared him down and he sighed and left the room.

Misty watched him till he was out of site, then went to the window he had been at. Alexi and Ash were down on the beach talking. She frowned. They didn't talk about each other, but they seemed to be close. Ash was so strange. Stranger than Alexi was. Really smart and times, yet completely dense at others. But there were things about him that threw her off. He was so often lost in thought, but he didn't seem like the thinking type. He was such a mystery. Completely a mess when she first met him. Despite all this, she found her self falling for this strange boy who was in the process of turning her world upside down. But she had no idea just how far it was going to go.

Breakfast was at the hotel later that morning. Alexi and Ash were the first ones down (of course), followed closely by Drew, later Misty and Keagan, than May. May ended coming down much later than usual, as she was still recovering.

When she arrived, Drew was sitting at the table with a map. Ash was eating, while Misty stared at the amount he consumed with large eyes, nd Alexi and Keagan were talking about something she couldn't hear.

She sat down at the only unoccupied seat next to Drew. He glanced over his map at her and looked her over as if making sure she was better, but she didn't notice.

He looked back down and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "The path's been blocked off. We'll have to find a different one."

"What? Why?"

"Some freak Pokemon accident."

"Well, couldn't we just go around it?" May asked weakly.

Drew looked a little worried but didn't abandon the conversation. "We could try. But I doubt they would let us. It's being watched. The Pokemon is still around there somewhere and they don't want anyone to get hurt." He paused and pulled up his map. "We can take the path through Pallet. If we do that, we might be able to make it to Misty's on time still."

Ash abandoned what was left of his food and looked up. "On time for what?"

Misty suddenly got excited. "Oh that's right! I didn't tell you why were going through there yet did I?"

He shook his head and she went on. "My family owns the gym there."

Ash instantly paled (sp?).

"My sisters are putting on a party! Well a couple actually… but that's not the point! They told me I could bring a few people! And this time it'll actually be good! They've got all sorts of stuff. There's this big ball…"

Ash gulped. "You mean like a,,," he paused here to try to find the word he had seen on the shop sign before he met Misty. "a… d-disco ball?"

She shook her head. "No it's a crystal. Really rare. And it's beautiful- Ash you ok?" She slowed down her speedy talking to put her hand on his forehead. "You look sick or something. Do you need something to drink?"

Ash's cheeks pinked a little and he pulled back. "I'm fine. I-I need to go out. I'll be back soon."

Drew didn't look too pleased as it was obvious that they were on a tight schedule, but Ash was out quickly and he shrugged.

Alexi watched him go and made sure no one was watching as she left.

Ash felt his heart constrict painfully. 'This isn't fair. It's not supposed to work like this!' The one time in his life where he actually felt cared for and he was supposed to just throw it out the window. Every time something good happened to him something bad happened to take it away. He stuck his face in his hands angrily and plopped down on the beach.

"Why?" he muttered. What were the chances that the first girl he talked to out of the base would be_ her_?

* * *

Yeah. Hope you enjoyed though this chapter is pretty pointless. I'll probably have the next chapter up today or tommorow morning.

P.S. Oh! Just had my sixteenth birthday! Yes, I'm telling you how old I am. I even surprise myself.


	7. Canned Food

I've just been realizing how freakishly short my chapters are. I combined like two or three in this one, so it looks like it should stop a couple times. Okay the Christmas chapter will be one of the next two. Thankfully I'm almost there! Alright. I really don't scream very much even though I make myself out to in this story. Lol. If I'm really scared I just completely freeze up, but it's better for the story. Now that I understand all of my story and have it all complied from three notebooks, it'll be much easier to write. I'm in a hurry so I have to end it here.

So, yeah!. Enjoy!

* * *

The way there was especially quiet. Ash glanced at Misty a few times. She was beautiful even though she didn't seem to know herself. He was pretty sure he liked her but, being as inexperienced as he was with love, he wasn't sure how to know when it was love. He stopped when the group did and found himself just staring at her.

Drew was going over the map. He had been given the responsibility as he seemed to be the only boy in the group with any common sense.

Ash took his eyes off of Misty and peered over Drew's shoulder. He could feel Drew's annoyance and backed off.

Drew turned around obviously trying to hide how annoyed he really was. "We have to set up camp here."

"What? But it's so early." May seemed to be whining but was really just confused.

"We've been walking a long time and it's not safe to go any deeper into the forest before dark.We wouldn't make it to the other side in time."

Ash and Aslexi exchanged glances. They knew that they needed to get through the forest and with their training they would be fine.

Skye looked over his shoulder at the two previously mentioned and saw them exchange nervous glances. He knew that they were considering leaving, but he knew that they wouldn't. At the same time he almost wished that they would. He glanced at Misty too almost directly after.

They roamed around a good and exasperating hour before finding a place to set up camp. It was getting pretty dark making it even more shadowed due to all the trees.

Ash stopped and looked up at the sky as thunder billowed somewhere in the distance. "Is it going to rain?" Misty asked quietly.

Drew shrugged. "Probably. We should hurry and get these tents up."

Everyone began working faster except for Ash, who was caught in his own realm of memories.

Flashback:

He stood completely still as a volt of electricity ran up his leg.

"Do not show pain. Do not feel pain. Pain is your weakness and your enemy."

Ash stood still as more volts started coming. Somewhere outside it was raining and thunder could be heard as well. Usually the children were out of reach of such noises. But this particular test was taken near the roof of the base, very near the outside.

The volts began intensifying and he made an obvious flinch.

The machine turned off and Ash got temporary relief as a man walked up and rearranged small circular disks on his body.

The man, who seemed to be in charge, sat in a chair before the two and shook his head. "It's always right there. You always give in at the same spot."

Ash opened his mouth but didn't have time to say anything before the man pressed a small triangular shaped red button. He inhaled sharply and the grunt who had been rearranging the disks jumped back as Ash began shaking. Electricity instantly ran all over his body, contorting every muscle in the process. He dug his teeth into his lip preventing himself from making any noise but he could not control much of the shaking in his limbs.

Finally it stopped. He was having random muscle spasms but he kept his face as neutral as possible.

The man stood up and stared at him for a moment. "At least he's obedient." He turned to the other man. "You. Take him back to his room."

As soon as the man was out of the room Ash stopped trying to look so impenetrable and collapsed, his limbs to tired to move.

The thunder pulled Ash out of reverie and he was unpleasantly surprised as the rain started falling and soaking straight through his clothes to his skin. There were three tents already set up, one for the girls, one for the boys, and one for Skye (lol).

Ash groaned and started putting the tent together as fast as he could.

Inside the girls tent on of the corners pulled up. Misty shrugged and ran out into the rain, quickly pushing the stake down.

Upon looking up she noticed Ash, looking very much like a drowned rat and trying unsuccessfully to put his tent together. She ran up to him and grabbed one of the poles and a connector.

"Misty?"

"What?"

The thunder was growling so they were forced to yell over it and the rain as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you! Where does this go?" she held up a random connecter.

Ash stared at her and felt a painful flush of emotion he really couldn't understand or place. "I-I don't want your help, Misty."

She didn't hear him and wouldn't of stopped if she did anyway. Ash realized Misty was going to stay with him until it was set up and as a result started working faster.

The thunder was getting louder each time it sounded. Misty jumped and crawled into Ash's tent quickly followed by Ash himself.

Ash shuddered and glanced at Misty's shivering form. Each time the sky yelled at the she would cringe.

Ash tilted his head to the side and spoke as clearly as he could while shivering. "Are you ok-k?"

Misty nodded but once again shook with the sounds in the sky.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" He didn't say it out loud, but he was almost certain she was. He scooted closer and put an arm around her shoulder.

Misty stiffened and felt her heart speed up. She slowly craned her head over her shoulder to see his face. He looked back kindly and innocently. "You're afraid of thunder aren't you?"

"Wh-what? No!"

The sky yelled at her again and Misty was caught completely off guard. She screamed and nearly jumped ontp Ash's lap lacing her fingers with his shirt and holding on tight.

Ash wasn't able to keep the smile from creeping up his face. "Liar."

Misty shivered and glared up at her.

He only laughed. "You know, it's ok to be scared sometimes."

She blinked at him.

"I get…" he took a deep breath and let it out. "… scared… sometimes."

She felt her breath slow down. It seemed hard for him to say but he was trying to talk to her. She wasn't sure what to say though.

Ash still had his arm around her but it was completely limp.

Misty opened her mouth tentevely but was cut off by thunder. She jumped and Ash tightened his grip.

She looked up at him and tried to read his eyes as he stared straight ahead. He seemed to be remembering something and she saw flashes of emotion she had just vaguely or not seen at all in his eyes before now.

Before Misty left to run to her tent after the worst of the storm, they had both completely forgotten about the cold.

"Misty! Misty, wake up!"

Misty grumbled and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What?"

May sat there staring at her. "Alexi found a hot spring."

She blinked at her, still trying to adjust to the light in her eyes. "Shouldn't it be freezing? It's December."

May shook her head eagerly. "No. She started talking all technical right then. Something about heat from the earth." She shrugged.

Misty shook her head. She had a guess that Alexi hadn't been talking too technical. May was just oblivious to that sort of thing.

"So get up before we leave without you!" She ran out of the tent and Misty jumped up immediately and started changing. If there was a chance to get some time in the water before the later winter hit she wasn't going to pass it up. "Alexi, May! Wait up!"

Some time later:

"What does that look mean?" Ash asked nervously.

Keagan was lying on his back and staring at him with a mischeivious look in his eye. "I think we should spy on them."

"Why?"

"You want to or not?"

"I don't know…"

"I just wanna see if Drew's there."

"Why would he be there?"

"He stalks May. He follows her everywhere even though they're traveling together now."

"So why do you… care if he's there?"

"I'm just trying to loosin him up a little."

"And why will this help?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Will… they be mad at us?"

Keagan shrugged. "Yeah. Probably."

Ash added a shrug of his own. "Yeah, ok."

Keagan turned and ran the way the girls had gone. Ahs jumped up quickly and followed so as not to be left behind.

The "hot spring" looked like it was a crater. It was just a really large and steep hole in the ground with hot water and plenty of rocks. The girls were down in the crater in their swimsuits. They had started had water fight, which ended in Misty pulling out her Pokemon and blasting both May and Alexi.

Keagan smirked and leaned down on his stomach. Ash looked down at him and rolled his eyes. "Aren't we looking for Drew."

"Oh yeah. Do you see him?"

"Are you looking for me?"

Keagan stood up a little nervously. "Um… yeah."

Just then a spray gun ran over the top of the crater hitting Ash in the back and Keagan in the head. The next thing Ash new he was covered in dirt and lying on his back at the bottom of the crater.

He opened his eyes shakily only to see a skeptical Misty staring at him from above. "Were you spying on us?"

He jumped up blushing and was accompanied within the next couple seconds by Keagan. "No! We've gotta go." Keagan quickly grabbed Ash's forearm and turned him around.

"Misty has a temper and May cries." Keagan explained as they ran. "Trust me… you don't wanna hang around and see it."

"She's gonna cry? Just after that?" Ash asked in horror. He had never had to deal with a crying girl before.

"No." Ash sighed in relief. "But Misty's still got her temper."

"Oh… yeah. So what do we do now?"

"Just wait for them to come back and explain."

"We saw Drew. Why didn't you say anything?"

His cheeks went pink. "Um…" Keagan paused to take breathers at this point but it didn't have to much of an effect on Ash.

Ash groaned. "You didn't go to see Drew did you?"

"Heh.,,"

"How do we explain ourselves then?"

"You can tell the truth… (breathing) for you and I'll come up with… something for me."

"Great! Will you seriously get off her back? She can't like you! Ok?"

"Why?"

"Because… just because."

Keagan frowned. "Why don't you want her to be with anybody?"

Ash's wheels started turning trying to come up with a reasonable answer. "I just… I just don't want her to… um… get… hurt. She's like a sister to me."

"So you're just trying to keep her from being with anyone? What is your problem?"

Rustling in the bushes caused both of them to pause (they had stopped running a little while ago). Alexi looked in between the two, before quickly running to the girls tent, grabbing her pack, and running away as fast as she could.

"Alexi!"

Ash put his hand on Keagan's shoulder. "There's no point once she makes a decision."

Keagan glared at him. "Where's she going?"

"I don't know. She does this a lot and no ones been able to find her."

Keagan turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"She runs away a lot and they… um-whoever looks for her- can never find her. It's impossible."

"Why did she run?"

Ash let out an exasperated sigh. "You'll have to ask her."

"What if she goes deeper into the forest? She'll get hurt."

"Trust me. She'll be fine." A scream nearly cut Ash off and he put his face in his hands.

Keagan ran towards the scream followed closely by Ash and then the girls.

It turned out that she hadn't gotten to far. "Let go!" Skye was standing beside her holding her wrist and preventing her from going any farther.

"What are you doing?" Keagan asked somewhat suspiciously.

Skye let go and said calmly, "She was running blindly. She wouldn't ended up hurting herself." He grabbed both her wrists this time and threw her into Keagan. "Hold onto her." He sounded annoyed now.

Alexi pulled away and glared at Skye with anger and defeat. Skye shrugged back but he smiled lightly knowing he had won. Then he turned around and walked back to the tents with everyone following (some in confusion).

As they reached the tents Alexi heard her name and jumped knowing it was Skye. He turned halfway to her and said, "We need to talk."

She followed him behind some trees and (as she was almost behind) he grabbed the top of her arm and hurriedly pulled her the rest of the way. "What do you think you're doing?" It was the first time she had seen him this angry.

Driven by fear, she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"A fat lot of good that does me. You think I'm going to believe you after that?"

She lowered her head and, while clenching her eyes tightly, and simply repeated, "I'm s-sorry."

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "You don't stop and you're going to completely blow everyone's cover."

"Why would I care?"

He could tell she didn't mean it and went on. "What about Ash?" Alexi paused. "I don't think I'm the only one who as noticed their, and by "they" I think you know what I mean, 'connection'. Are you going to knowingly mess it up for him?"

"You knew his mission the whole time, didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Then it would have never worked out anyway!"

He smiled a little. "I seem to remember someone saying something along the lines of, 'We can't live our lives according to them.' He paused and smirked. "Ring a bell?"

Her eyes widened. "H-How…"

He laughed a little at her expression.

"I thought you were at the hotel. Were you spying?"

He scoffed. "Like I would resort to hiding in bushes to listen to your boring conversations."

"Then…"

He ignored her and advanced. "I also don't think I'm the only one who has noticed your 'connection'." People raised as Alexi and Keagan never did seem to know how to refer to relationships. That didn't stop her breath from hitching into the back of her throat as she backed against a tree.

"And I don't think it would be approved. By anybody."

She hurriedly moved off the tree, squeezing her eyes shut. "Ok! I get it." She tried to leave but he grabbed her wrist for the millionth time.

"Don't test my limits. I've been extremely lenient thus far, and you know that. If it wasn't for the fact that I was ordered to get you back alive and healthy…"

She pulled away shaking. "Ok."

He nodded. "Ok."

Around six o'clock Drew, May, and Keagan began looking at each other.

"Dinner." Keagan stated.

"It's May's turn." Drew said in a bored tone.

"It's Drew's turn."

"Actually, I think it's Misty's turn."

The trio turned to her slowly and instantly May shot up. "Don't worry about it Misty! I'll take care of it!"

Misty snorted and tried to ignore them.

The people who didn't seem to understand May's automatic response to keep Misty away from the cooking fire were the newcomers. Alexi caught Skye's eye and stood. "It's alright May. I got it."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Um.. Ok…." She sat down a little unsurely.

Drew twisted and pulled his backpack off. He rummaged through it and pulled out a couple of cans, then set them in Alexi's arms.

She stared at them a moment, turning them upside down and vise-versa as if she wasn't quite sure what to do.

"It's canned food." Drew said as if it were obvious and she was faking.

"Um... what do I use to open it?

Thinking she meant that she didn't have a can-opener, he reached into his backpack and handed one to her.

She smiled an obviously fake smile and left to the fire. She turned her back to them and began trying to figure out how to get the stupid cans open.


	8. It's Called Mistletoe

Making it to Misty's was becoming a chore (as Drew discovered while he tried to plan everything out). Since this was on his mind, the first thing he said when May walked up him was, "We can't make any stops today."

"Oh… Then is there any way we could get there early?"

Drew rose an eyebrow. "We're having trouble getting there at all. Why?"

"Well it's formal right? Misty and I don't have dresses. And I doubt Alexi does either."

Growing up the way he had, Drew didn't find the request that strange. "We might be able to. I'll try."

May smiled and nodded. As she turned to leave Drew's voice stopped her. "May..."

She stopped and turned back around. "Yeah?"

"You're limping." He stated.

She instantly flushed. She hadn't wanted him to notice. He was going to laugh at her and she knew it. He was going to call her weak or something and she really didn't need to hear it. Instead she was pleasantly surprised when he rose, grabbed her hand, and set her back down. He propped her leg on a conveniently situated rock and rolled her sock down. He touched her ankle and she covered her mouth directly after the shriek that followed.

He looked up seriously. "Does that hurt?"

She clenched her teeth. "Need to ask?"

He sighed and pulled his backpack closer. She blushed and looked away as he pulled out the bandages and started wrapping her foot.

There was silence as Drew continued wrapping. There was a sort of whistle sound coming from somewhere in the forest.

Finally his face changed. He smiled accompanied by a light smirk but it wasn't the way it usually was. He looked amused but also fascinated. "What did you do? Trip?"

The pink flushed back to her face. How many times had that happened in the last five minutes?

He smirked again as he pulled her tennis-shoe down to wrap farther. "I've done that."

"Wh-what?"

"I said that I've done that."

She was too shocked to answer his comment. This was one of the least things she would suspect him to say to her.

But he didn't stop. "A Pokemon got in my path. A Rattata or something like that. I can't remember. I tripped over my own feet. I twisted my ankle and had to splint it so I could get to the nearest town." He didn't look up as he went on. "Then I had to have a check-up with Nurse Joy. Turns out a broke it and had to stay at the Pokemon Center a couple nights. Then I had to rent a taxi so I wouldn't be late for my next contest."

May noted the way he spat the words "Pokemon Center" out of his mouth.

He looked up in surprise as she started giggling. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just… imagining you during that time."

He rose an eyebrow once again. "Imagining me laying in a Pokemon Center with a broken leg is funny?"

She stifled a giggle with her hand and nodded.

He looked back down at her ankle, not seeming to enjoy her laughter at the moment.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. I just meant, imagining the look on your face while being stuck in a Pokemon Center that long."

He actually smiled and she really was feeling quite surprised with him at the moment. "Yeah. It was torture." he admitted. And then his stunning green eye met hers. "Your ankle's wrapped."

"Huh?" She was completely lost in his gaze and didn't hear his most recent sentence.

He smiled but she didn't really seem to notice his change in expression. "I finished wrapping your ankle."

"What-oh! You… right! Thank you!"

He smirked as she got up. The wrapping did seem to make her foot much more stable. At least now she wasn't going to wince every time she stepped on it. "I guess… I should go." She stumbled a bit on her first step but straitened herself.

"May…" She eyed him curiously. "Don't fall on your other one."

She scowled and stomped off best she could leaving a smirking Drew (who totally ruined the mood!) behind.

It was late into the Evening before they were out of the woods. It was quite large and May's ankle had started hurting near the end, which resulted in Drew carrying her bridal style the rest of the way. It was late and cold when they got to the outskirts of Pallet. The winter weather was only just beginning to take its toll.

Drew began heading strait for the nearest hotel with a sleeping May in his arms. Alexi stopped to glance at a jewelry story on the way there. Misty rolled her eyes at much of it but stopped as it landed on a bracelet. She wasn't usually one for jewelry, but no one could deny that it was… stunning. Silver Horsea twisted in and out of one another. Pieces of Mother of Pearl connected each piece together and also decorated certain parts of the Horsea. The moon glistened off it and she was completely mesmerized.

Misty pulled her gaze away, noticing Ash's gaze on her. "We should really get to a Pokemon Center."

Alexi looked away from some leaf pendants in the store window and nodded sadly.

Drew cut in instantly. "We are _not_ staying in another Pokemon Center. You guys go ahead if you want to. May and I are not staying in a Pokemon Center."

Misty folded her arms and gave him a look. "Why, you and May?"

He turned so they could see May clearly. "She's asleep. She can't speak for herself."

Misty rolled her eyes but she was smiling. "Whatever."

This is about when Ash noticed all the decorations everywhere. Red bows were tied onto posts in front of almost every shop, multicolored lights were along the edges of the roofs, wreaths, candy canes, and the list goes on and on. "What are all the decorations for?"

Everyone turned to him quietly before Keagan smiled and said, "Funny."

Ash started blankly back and noticed Alexi bite her lip and look at Skye. The only thing he could gather from all of their stares was that he should know this. He quickly put on a smile. "Heh. Just kiddin'."

Everyone dropped the conversation and moved towards the hotel.

"Alexi." Alexi moved away from the group as they went ahead. "What?"

"What _are_ the decorations for?"

She looked in between his eyes. "Don't you remember?"

He stayed silent.

"Remember when we saw snow for the first time? Remember what we talked about?"

"Uh… Oh! You mean when you sn-"

"Sh!" She quieted his sentence as quickly as she could and glanced at Skye. "Please, let's not go into it. But yes."

"I don't remember."

She sighed. "Christmas, Ash. They're Christmas decorations."

"What's it for? What's the point?"

"It's a once a year holiday when friends and people who love each other get together and give each other gifts."

He blinked at her. "So what's the point?"

"Doesn't that sound fun?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. What are the decorations for then?"

"Well there are a lot of other beliefs that go with it. But I don't know much about it."

"So I guess the real reason is somewhere in there."

She cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, maybe. I don't really know."

He shrugged. "How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I have friends in high places."

"Really?"

"Yes! And they're leaving us behind, so let's go!" She got behind him and gave him a push.

"Whoa! Alexi, you go ahead with them. I'll catch up. Where are we staying?"

"That hotel down there."

"OK. I'll catch up."

"Well, alright. I'll see you then."

Ash waited until she left then entered the shop she and Misty had been looking at earlier.

On his way back he moved quite slowly. He was caught up in thoughts. He hadn't said much to Misty as of yet. Because… well because he wasn't suppose to. Even though they hadn't talked very much he had been watching her the whole time, and he had already began memorizing things about her that he wasn't sure she knew herself.

After asking the receptionist for the room number, Ash opened the door and noticed all the girl ssitting on the floor in a "circle". Misty looked up, blushed, and quickly left to her room. May put her hands to her mouth to suppress her giggles and Alexi fought a smile.

He stared blankly at them. "Am I in the wrong room?"

They nodded.

"Well, what's so funny?"

"There's only two per room." It was amazing Ash could understand May through her giggles.

"So?"

"So, Drew and Keagan have one of the rooms, and Alexi and I have one of the rooms. And … Skye wants to be alone."

"Um… and?"

"You're really slow aren't you? SO, that leaves you and Misty!"

His eyes went so wide it was amusing, "What? It… I…"

They laughed. "You're room 209." Alexi managed.

He looked between then sighed and nodded before leaving the room.

When he got to the room he paced outside, not sure if he should knock or just come in. He ended up knocking.

"Come in." It was pretty quiet but he heard it.

He took a breath and jumped when Misty quickly stood up off the bed. There was an awkward silence in which they both just stared at the floor.

"So, I guess we have to share a room."

Misty nodded.

"Do you want the top or bottom?"

"I'll take the top."

"K'" Ash waited until she was up and then sat on the bottom. HE pulled off his hat, gloves, vest and shoes and socks, but he left his jeans on. He didn't have to remind himself that he was alone in a room with a girl for the first time in his life.

Some time later neither of them were asleep yet. Ash could tell Misty was awake by the way her mattress was moving above his. "Misty?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you do at Christmas?"

The mattress stopped creaking above him and he was almost sure she had fallen asleep. "Nothing really."

The sudden words took him by surprise. "Oh. Is there anyone you give presents to?"

"Just my sisters usually. Do you have anything for your family?"

He paused for a moment. "I haven't seen my family in a long time."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It's no big deal."

"So what do you do at Christmas then?"

"Nothing."

"Well I don't think I do as much as most people. But it's better than nothing."

He smiled from the bottom. "What _do_ you do?"

She frowned. "Usually I spend Christmas with my sisters. But I don't think I'll be back in time this year."

"Is the party your sisters are planning a Christmas party?"

"Yeah. But they're planning a New Years one too. No. I still would have liked to be there though."

He sighed. Another holiday to try and figure out what it was. He decided to keep his mouth shut this time.

"Do you do anything for Christmas?" she asked from the top bunk.

"No. Nothing…." He found himself beginning to understand why Christmas was so important a little bit more.

"Wow… That's kind of sad."

"Yeah."

"Hey Ash! I've got an idea!" She turned onto her stomach and stuck her face over the edge of the bunk. "Lets' have our own Christmas!" she said happily.

"What do you mean?" He felt highly amused as he saw this new excited part of Misty.

"We'll get everything we need for Christmas. We'll have our friends help too. Drew wanted to be at my house for Christmas, but I doubt we'll be able too. I'd much rather spend it with all of you guys than trying to get to get there the entire time."

Ash stared at her for a moment. "So you mean. Stay here through Christmas?"

She nodded. "This hotel is beautiful and I've never been able to stay at Pallet through Christmas. It's one of the most beautiful places to be this time of year."

"When is Christmas again?"

"Three days."

He bolted up. "Three days?!" Why hadn't Alexi told him that part?

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well. There's no way to get to your house before Christmas. I can't believe you guys were even attempting it."

"Yeah I know it's pretty pointless."

"Well… if there was some way we could rent a cab or a bus or something there… that would work."

"No." She sighed. "It would cost way too much money. We're on a real tight budget."

"I can pay for it."

She looked at him quizzically. "Ash, I don't think you know how much money you're talking about. This is an over night drive."

"Trust me I can cover it."

A small smile started traveling up her face. "You would do that for me?"

He shrugged as best he could while lying down. "You really do want to be there right? Consider it a Christmas present."

Her eyes glowed with excitement. She had to resist the urge to jump out of bed and hug him. "Thank you! I really can't thank you enough! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

He smiled. "It's fine. It's no big deal."

She shook her head slowly at his statement. "No, Ash… it really is."

Ash smiled and suddenly she realized that her head was feeling very heavy. She pulled herself into an upright position and let the blood flow down. She put her hand to her forehead and heard Ash just vaguely ask her if she was alright. "I'm fine. I just let too much blood run to my head." She heard Ash stifling giggles below her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly. "Goodnight!"

It was silent and Misty lay down in bed with a smile on her face. It was strange how she found it so easy to tell him things... She was going to be there. She was going to be home for Christmas.

The Next Day:

Skye inhaled sharply and sat up with his heart thudding in his chest. "Stupid dreams!" He cursed and pushed over a skinny cabinet with a small red vase on top. He looked at the mess and groaned, before stuffing his face into his hands. His ears were buzzing with strange noises and put his hands over them to try to cover the noise. "Stupid ears!" He slowly put his hands down and accidentally brushed the knife he had beside him with one of them. He looked down and saw blood seep out of the delicate skin on his left hand. He let out an exasperated scream. "Stupid team rocket and their stupid experiments!" He climbed out of bed and began cleaning up the mess angrily, cutting himself a bit more.

Ash actually slept in for the first time in his life.

He had decided the night before to take the opportunity.

"Psst!" Ash groaned and rolled away from the voice. "Ash. C'mon Ash. Wake up!"

"Wah!" He yelped and landed on the floor with a thud.

He looked up to see Alexi laughing.

He glared. "It's not funny!"

She bit her lip and nodded. When she had calmed down enough she smiled at him.

He stood up and rubbed his shoulder. "What?"

"Misty told me."

"Told you what?"

"That you're paying to get her there on time. That's so sweet."

He blushed. "It's not what you think! I need to get there quickly!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ash we already talked about this."

He sighed and looked down. The red had receded to a pink hue but it was still there.

She smiled again. "Now let's go. I have to go shopping with May and Misty."

"Wait. Why?"

She laughed. "Because it's a party, Ash. We have to get dresses. And by the way that Misty talks about her sisters I'm guessing it's going to be very um… social? What's that word again?"

Ash interrupted her train of thought. "Should I dress up too then?"

"Yeah probably. Just get a tuxedo."

Alexi noticed his annoyed expression and rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine for one night."

"Fine, where can I get one?"

"Just come out with us. We'll find a place. Now hurry and get dressed so we can go."

"Sure. Just get out there. I'll be there soon."

"K. Hurry up."

"Sheesh. I'm hurrying."

She shut the door behind her and giggled to herself. Just as she turned to leave she noticed Skye leaning against the wall giving her a look. She stared at him then turned and ran off.

He pushed himself off the wall and readjusted the back-pack on his back before going in the same direction she did.

"Alexi!" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs to catch her breath.

"Are you ok?" May asked.

She waved them off. "I'm fine. Ash'll down in a minute. He's gotta get a tux so he's gonna come."

About twenty minutes later (a couple of the girls had discovered some last minute things they _had_ to do), they in the middle of huge crowds. Everyone was in a hurry to get their last minute Christmas shopping done so it was quite suffocating to be in the midst.

Ash pushed his way through the crowd trying to clear a path for his group and nearly plowed over a woman. "Oh. I'm so sorry!" He was thinking about how many times he had done that since he had been let out of the base but his train of thought completely stopped when she stood up and stared at him.

"It's alright." His face seemed to have the same effect on her and they just stared at each other. She was quite a bit older than him but not aged enough to be considered an old woman. She had brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and a thin burgundy coat with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. She had blue eyes too. Very familiar blue eyes.

"Ash!"

All three girls found their way around the people behind him and caught up. "Ash, we're really short on time." Alexi pressed.

She looked at the woman in front of him and blinked seeming to find the woman familiar too. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Delia. What are your names?" she asked the question much curiously than you would expect a stranger to.

He answered almost eagerly. "I'm Ash and this is Alexi..." He looked behind him to make sure the others were there. "…May, and Misty."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Alexi said politely. "Ash, we really need to go."

He nodded shakily and allowed himself to be pulled away.

"Wait!" The woman called after them as if she was afraid of them leaving. "Where are you heading?"

"We're going shopping and then we're headed to Cerulean." Ash explained.

Her eyes widened. "On foot?"

Misty spoke up there. "No. We're taking a bus or… something."

"Oh well, I suppose you should be fine then. I'm heading there myself. Maybe we'll meet again."

Ash nodded nearly very eagerly whereas the others nodded as you would to a stranger.

The girls had all grabbed Ash by this point. "Nice meeting you!" he called as they left.

"Yes. It was." She said quietly to herself. "Ash…"

Some Time Later:

Ash had been completely wiped out from all of the shopping and was lagging behind while the girls just walked ahead of him laughing and swinging bags at their sides.

"I never expected shopping with girls would be so much torture." He mumbled. Pikachu wasn't bothered very much but he was in the process of falling asleep on Ash's head.

It was about two in the afternoon now and as they passed by a bus stop Ash was suddenly reminded that he needed to get tickets or something. "Could we take a bus?" he called at the girls ahead of him.

They turned around simultaneously and Misty paused. "Oh! Yes! That would be fine!"

"OK'. One sec." He turned back to walk to the bus stop and Misty watched him go.

May and Alexi had to hold down their giggles again. Misty turned and glared at them and they both started laughing unable to hold it in.

Ash came back and tapped Misty on the shoulder. She turned back around and blushed seeing him so close to her. The other girls were laughing behind her which did nothing to help the red on her face and it got worse. She took the ticket from Ash and turned away from him to hide her embarrassment, trying not to be rude in the process.

Ash didn't understand anything going on and only shrugged and moved on. "Let's get back to the hotel. The bus leaves in two hours."

Misty nodded and stared at the ground as she followed. Once Ash was ahead she turned and glared at the two.

Alexi tried her best to force the laughter away. "Sorry."

She sighed and ran to catch up with him while the other two followed behind finally calming down.

The next few hours passed pretty uneventfully and it would be pointless to type them onto this page because you stop reading out of pure boredom. Drew had been reluctant to let Ash pay but he didn't make a big deal out of it. At the end of it all he ended up paying for himself.

Misty was right when it came to the hours. It was an over-night drive. It was two o' clock the next day before they arrived. (A/N That's what I call a long drive!)

Whereas Misty usually wanted to stay away from her sisters she actually was feeling excited. It had been so long since she had seen them and getting a letter from them for the first time had meant a lot to her.

When they arrived Ash could see the excitement in her eyes and was very happy that he had offered the money for the tickets.

Misty led the way through the city until they reached the Cerulean gym. When they got to the door everyone waited patiently for her to knock. It took a few minutes. But finally she took a deep breath and rapped on the door.

The girl that opened the door had long locks of blond hair. She looked similar to Misty Ash noticed, but she had a much more proper sense of style. "Misty!"

"H-Hi Daisy."

"Oh we were sure you like weren't going to make it!" She opened the door fully and hugged Misty. "Come in! Introduce your friends."

They all walked in and she turned to the stairs. "Lilly! Violet! Misty's here!"

Two girls came down the stairs on after another. One had pink hair and one had a sort of blue hair. All three looked very similar. They hugged her just as Daisy had.

Misty pulled out of their grips and pointed at her friends. "Guys, this is May, Alexi, Drew, Keagan, Skye, and Ash."

"My. You sure did bring a like a lot of friends. It's nice to meet all of you." Daisy said.

Misty turned to the rest and pointed to each of her sisters in turn. "This is Daisy, Violet, and Lilly."

They each got a nod and she turned back to her sisters.

"Misty the party is tomorrow and I'm like so glad you made it. How did you like manage?"

"Well, actually. Ash paid a bus for us to get here." Misty motioned to Ash behind her.

"Really?" Lilly spoke up.

Violet decided to interrupt and ask a question she found a bit embarrassing. "Is he like your boyfriend?"

Misty found her self desperately fighting a blush on her face for the millionth time that day. "No! He's just a friend that was kind enough to pay for me to come see you guys."

"Whatever."

"What's wrong with Violet?" Misty asked turning to Daisy.

"Jake broke up with her."

"What? Before Christmas?"

"Well it was a little while ago but she's not over it yet. You haven't exactly stayed in contact much."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Lilly waved her off. "It doesn't matter. He was like a jerk. She'll like realize that eventually."

Misty nodded and Daisy turned to the group. "Well, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Do we each get our own?" May asked out of curiosity.

"Of course! This is a gym there are plenty of extra rooms." She showed them each to their rooms and then paused at Misty's. Misty had gone to her room immediately and had been in there for a while. She knocked on the door hesitantly and Misty told her to come in. She opened the door and stuck her head in. The walls were all baby blue as was almost everything else. There were water Pokemon everywhere in the room and Misty had been pleased that everything was just the way it was when she was there last. "I'm just making sure you have a dress. The party is formal so you'll need one."

Misty nodded. "I figured it would be. I bought one before I came." Misty wasn't sure her sister would approve of it so she didn't go into it.

"May I see it?"

She shook her head quickly. "No. You'll have to wait like everyone else."

She smiled a little. "Alright, I'll be looking forward to it."

Misty nodded unsurely and as the door shut she let out a breath and fell back on her bed.

Ash through his backpack on the bed in his room and sighed. It had been hard watching Misty with her sisters. They had squabbles as he had learned from May but at least they had each other. As he lay on the bed he found himself wondering how Skye and Alexi felt watching it. Skye probably didn't care bit he knew Alexi and knew she must have felt something similar to what he did. He bit his lip and started fingering the pocket knife in his pocket again.

Skipping to the party:

"Misty the party is like in twenty minutes!" Lilly called outside her door.

"I know we'll be out in just a minute!"

May looked at the two beside her, suddenly realizing she was the only one applying make-up. "Are you guys going to put on make-up?"

Alexi nervously laughed. "I don't really know how."

Misty looked almost disgusted. "I'd rather put mud on my face."

May laughed. "Have you ever heard of a mud mask?"

Misty made disgusted face. "I forgot."

May straitened. "Look, I can help you guys. Misty you don't have to put on a lot of make-up. You have a gorgeous complexion. You just need something to bring out your qualities. Just a little bit of lipstick and some eye shadow should be fine." May said trying to calm her down.

Misty shrugged and May suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eye. "I bet a certain person would be impressed."

"You're trying to torture me aren't you?"

"Aw, come on! Please Misty? I swear I won't overdo it."

Misty sighed and gave up. "Fine."

May obviously got excited and pulled her make-up bag closer to herself.

Misty never understood what was so exciting about doing another girl's make-up but she did her best not ruin it for May.

"I'll help you too Alexi, after I'm done with Misty."

"Well… alright!"

About twenty minutes later, the guys were down at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. Alexi had convinced Ash to get a dark blue tux (lol) and Keagan had a black one, Skye had a plain black as well. Drew had been raised in the setting they were in and as such took much more into account. He ended up getting a white tux.

"When are they going to come down?" Keagan asked. He sat down on the stairs feeling annoyed and bored at the same time.

"Right now."

He sat up and spun around to see them all in front of him. May and Alexi cam first. Misty was partially hiding behind them. She never wore make-up and hardly ever dresses up, so she was very nervous about what their reactions would be.

Alexi was wearing a bright green dress to her knees with small sleeves and a v-neck; she had a dark shade of green eye shadow and dark pink lipstick (Lol. Decided to do mine first and get it over with).

May had a red dress to her knees, but with crinkles at the waist so it was a different design than Alexi's. She had been much more plentiful with her make-up but it still looked very natural. "Misty." She whispered. "Come on."

Misty stepped out timidly and looked up. Ash's suddenly forgot how to breathe and couldn't figure out how to remember either.

She was wearing a blue dress with a mild green tent. She had a teal eye shadow that just made her eyes all the more stunning and plain shiny pink lipstick.

Daisy came in right then to see what was taking so long and caught sight of her sister. "Wow… Misty you look great! I was afraid you might have picked out something totally ridiculous but you really do look beautiful."

Misty found it a little insulting, but her sister saying that she was beautiful drowned out her negative emotions.

"Alright let's go. The part's started and the guests are arriving."

Everyone started moving except for Ash and he just watched Misty coming down the rest of the stairs. She noticed his stare and blushed causing Ash to blush too. He quickly looked away and started following the others.

The gym was decorated beautifully. Their seats were collapsed and pushed onto the sides and the pool had been covered.

Ash looked around and noticed the ball Misty had been talking about hanging from the ceiling. "Hey Misty?"

She pulled back and came over to him.

"…Is this the last time that ball will be up?"

"No. They're using it for the New Year's party too."

He smiled. "Good."

She stared at him and raised an eyebrow wondering why this was good thing. She didn't have time to ask however because Ash made it past her and headed to the refreshment table, eager to try anything that wasn't familiar.

She sighed and watched him go. "Typical male." She muttered.

Alexi showed up beside her. "There's going to be a dance soon."

"Yeah."

"Ash looks nice."

"What's your point?" she asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Do you want to dance with him?"

"Alexi, where are you going with this?"

"I can get you a dance with him."

Misty's eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm fine! Honest."

Alexi smiled and headed to the refreshment table with a, "That's what I thought."

Misty turned around and put a hand to her cheek as if she was trying to cool it and walked to the other side of the gym.

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey Alexi."

"There's going to be a dance soon."

"Um… yeah."

"Misty looks nice"

At this Ash blushed and averted his gaze. "Um… yeah."

"Do you want to dance with her?"

"Um… yeah…?"

"Ash, please try a different answer. We both know you want too."

He sighed. "Alexi, I have no idea how to dance."

"I'll help you. Here." She took the next few minutes showing Ash how to dance.

"You're not _too_ bad." She sat down and massaged her feet. "Just stay off her feet and you'll be fine."

"Heh." He put a hand behind his neck nervously. "You sure?"

"Positive."

He turned to go but Alexi turned him back around. "One more thing. You see those little plants under the doors?"

Ash looked and nodded. "What are they for?"

"It's called mistletoe. If a boy and a girl are both under it at the same time they have to kiss."

Ash looked at her dumbfounded. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Go get your girl."

He felt his face get hot. "Shut up."

She just watched him go with a smile.

To say Misty was surprised at his request was an absolute understatement. He stuttered at first and despite this she found herself extremely excited and consented.

At first dancing was very awkward. He had remind himself the first few minutes how to do it and to stay away from her feet.

Finally Ash decided to break the uncomfortable silence in the only way he new how. "You look pretty."

"Thanks." She whispered back shyly.

"Um… the party's nice."

"Thanks."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem."

Just then May nudged Misty and motioned up before backing up.

Misty looked up and gasped.

Alexi slapped a hand to her face.

Ash noticed May's gesture and looked up too. His eyes widened in horror. He didn't know her well enough for that. That didn't stop a couple teenagers around her from chanting. He glanced at Alexi but he just got a weak shrug from her.

He looked back down and remembered his first reaction when he had met Misty. He felt like he had already met her. She was beautiful, and talented, and smart, and so much more he didn't know how to put into words. He found his gaze drawn to her lips and he knew that he really did want to.

She looked back up and saw his gaze on her. She knew what was going through his head. She could see it all in his eyes. She didn't seem to have said or done much with him, but what he probably didn't know was that she had told him more in her meager and sparse sentences than she had anyone else. She felt connected to him, and he was cute and funny, and she really did want to kiss him.

He drew a little nearer carefully. Her heart started thudding but she didn't pull away. As he drew even closer she started moving too.

As soon as her lips hit his everything inside her exploded, and she felt a connection she didn't know was there.

She felt like she had known him forever and she had no regrets within the kiss. Ash felt the same way. And, though it was just a kiss forced by mistletoe, neither of them thought that. It lasted much longer than a kiss simply done for sake of mistletoe would.

When they pulled apart they just stared at each other, suddenly feeling like they knew each other a lot better.

Misty smiled and leaned her head on Ash's chest as the dance continued. After a little while Ash gently nudged her head off his chest. Misty looked up and Ash stopped dancing.

He reached into his pocket and said quietly, "Christmas is a time to give gifts to people you care about… right?"

She didn't answer him, she just watched him pull a box out of his pocket and hand it to her. It was pre-wrapped, partially because Ash didn't know how to wrap it.

"Now?" she asked quietly still breathless from the kiss.

He nodded slowly.

She ripped off the paper gently and let it fall to the floor not thinking about how someone could slip over it. The box was small and silver but didn't compare to the gift inside. She opened it and pulled out a beautiful bracelet, the same one she had looked out in a shop before. She looked up at him in shock. "I-I don't know what to say."

He shrugged. "You don't have to say anything."

"Thank you so much."

They were still under the mistletoe but as such they were under the light too, and Ash found Misty extremely attractive with the light shining just right over her.

She pulled the bracelet over her wrist then looked up at him "One more dance?"

He smiled and nodded. "One more dance."

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

* * *

This was my best chapter yet! You have no idea how long it took me to do this. I understand if no one can read and review at the moment and I apologize for not having it up earlier but I worked so hard to get this up right now and I feel so fulfilled. I finished it just in time! Christmas is tomorrow and I have to leave really soon. I am so lucky I got this up at all. Lol.

The song at the end is Hero by Enrique Iglesias which I do not own! I wanted to put a song at that part and I wasn't sure what to do. That was the first song that came to mind and it's such a sweet song.

prettygirl17

P.S. I'll probably put an amv up on my youtube account today. It will be as soon as possible if my family lets me back on. It took me forever to tyope this all up.


	9. It's Time To Go Back

There are a lot of secrets in this chapter. Either it will reveal things for you or it will go right over you head. Either way don't worry. Everything will get clearer as it goes. I'm trying to get to the plot. There's not much of New Years in this but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." And Skye just continued repeating this to himself.

"…Skye?"

He gasped as pain surged through his hands. He pulled the wrapping apart and redid it so the pin wasn't poking one of the cuts.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry!"

He closed his eyes to calm himself down and it almost looked like he was counting to ten. "What do you want?" He almost ignored her and clearly wanted her to go away as he tied off one of the wraps.

She stepped closer carefully and sat down beside him at the table in his room. "I-I just was wondering why you… didn't do anything last night."

He finished tying off his other hand and looked up annoyed. "Alexi, why do you care?"

"He's my friend and I figure you're already taking me back anyways so I couldn't get in any more trouble for this question."

There was silence for a few moments. "Alexi, I don't pretend to know very much about love. But if I do know one thing it's that it can't be stopped. If he wants to endanger his life it's none of my business." He looked back down at his hands started running his fingers over the cloth.

She looked down as well and bit her lip. "What happened?"

He looked up and glared. "Why do I need to tell you?"

"Sorry about that."

He rolled his eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Why should you be sorry?"

"I just know how hard it is. At least you weren't always a test subject."

He snorted. "Like it makes any difference. Are you done?"

"Oh! Yeah… I just… yeah. Sorry, I'll just go."

"Good."

She sighed and hurried out of the room.

He didn't move for a few minutes after she left. He looked down at his hands and pulled his sleeves up (which was slightly difficult). His skin was very light, lighter than most his other skin, all over his arms from just above the elbow down. His ears were buzzing, but he had learned to live with it as they almost always were. The noise all of sudden went away and he sighed in contentment; relishing the rare peaceful feeling. Then it was back and he sighed and stuffed his face in his hands. "This is so stupid."

Alexi eagerly ran down the stairs eager to get out of his "span" (you'll figure it out if you don't already know). Everyone was still asleep so she decided to take a walk. It would give her some time to think anyway. It was early and still dark in the heat of winter (heat?). Snow covered everything. She had left the party early the night before only to discover snow outside and experience her first white Christmas. A few things had happened that Ash and Misty missed while they were distracted. Drew had ended up tripping over the paper they had dropped on the floor and fallen nearly on top of May. He was now in the process of killing Keagan for the camera he had happened to have on him. Skye had almost smiled at one point while watching the scenario (which really was shocking), and after Keagan followed Alexi out she had ended up kissing him on the cheek and then running off with burning cheeks. All in all it was a fulfilling night.

She sighed and looked around at the shops everything was closed and it was so quiet. She realized she should've grabbed a coat and started rubbing her arms trying to get the circulation back. She turned to leave and go get warm but was distracted by a noise she could've really place. It sounded like a child whining but she was almost sure it was a Pokemon.

She breathed out and tried to ignore the cold while she followed the sound. When she reached it her eyes widened. It was a Pokemon and it looked very hurt. She looked around but didn't see anyone and wasn't sure who would be out at Christmas. She went up to the Pokemon and kneeled down wincing with the cold on her knees. "Hey…"

A very small Growlithe looked up at her. The poor thing was completely scratched and cut up.

"Hey little guy. How'd you get out here?"

It growled at her and she corrected herself nervously. "Sorry. I guess you're a girl?"

It didn't show much of a response but it was obvious anyway.

She reached out her hand. "Are you-ow…" The Pokemon reached out and clamped its small jaw shut tight on her hand. It might not have been large but it sure hurt. She found herself feeling glad that it wasn't strong enough to bite harder even though she was worried about it. She clenched her eyes shut then opened them wincing all the while. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to help." It looked at her dangerously and she did her best to give it a weak smile. It wasn't short lived but eventually it let go. It looked at her hand and looked back up before licking the fresh new cuts. "It's ok. Are you cold? Are you hungry?" It didn't answer and it didn't need to. She carefully picked it up into her arms and felt it relax and shut its eyes. "Poor thing…" She pulled herself up off the snow now with numb knees and made her way back.

When she arrived back she instantly started fixing it up. She pulled some herbs out of her backpack along with a few small cubes and rectangular disks. She started washing it up and jumped as she heard someone coming into the room. As quick as she could she grabbed all the disks and cubes and anything else that wasn't "normal" and put them back in the back-pack. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Keagan entered and looked nervous. "Left something in here."

She looked back down at the Growlithe and nodded.

He picked up a book and a piece of paper with some notes on it and then noticed the Pokemon. "I didn't know you had a Growlithe."

She laughed. "I don't. I found it out in the snow."

He walked closer and looked it over. "Really? It looks like it's been through a lot."

"I know. I'm trying to fix it up."

The Growlithe had layed down and didn't move unless she accidentally rubbed soap into a cut.

He looked Alexi over and raised an eyebrow. "You look cold."

"I um… I forgot to take a coat with me."

"How can you forget something like that?"

"Well… I don't usually…"

He pulled his coat off and put it on her clasping it at the neck. "Just bring it to me when you're done."

"I can use a blanket."

"Don't you think it might be hard while you're washing it and stuff? You left your coat down in the lobby so this is your only option. I didn't grab it 'cause I thought you were down there."

"Oh."

"I'll grab it and I could help fix it up… if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. It, _Growlithe, _needs all the help _it _can get."

He smiled. "Alright. I'll get your coat and I'll be back up in a minute."

"'K. Thanks a lot."

Later Keagan had been trying and failing to help out. The Growlithe kept _growling_ at him and trying to keep his hands away. "How can one little Pokemon be so much trouble?" he mumbled.

Alexi found herself giggling. "It was like that with me too. You just have to show it that you can be trusted. Look, try petting it."

He scoffed. "Easier said than done. I'm trying to help it without getting my fingers bitten or clawed off."

Misty sighed. It was pretty late and she still hadn't gotten out of bed. She just laid there closing her eyes and remembering all the wonderful amazing feelings she had had the night before. She still had the bracelet on along with her dress. She had just thrown herself onto the bed in a daze and ended up falling asleep. It was quite surprising that she managed to make it through the night without changing out of her dress. It just didn't seem to matter that much all of a sudden. She fingered her lips and then pursed them. There was still an annoying nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She had managed to cloud it out the night before. She didn't want it. But now it was back with a lot more force. At first she was so suspicious but there was something about him that completely pulled her in. She couldn't put her finger on it, and it might be a while before she would be able too.

"Hold still!"

"Pika! PIKA!"

Misty opened her door and looked across just in time to see Pikachu scurry out of Ash's room. She bit her lip trying to keep a smile off of her face. Ash obviously wasn't enjoying it but it was too funny. He sat down and crossed his legs and arms. His hair was on end and he was extremely charred. His look was topped off by a very annoyed face.

She tried and failed to hold in her laughter and a giggle sneaked out into the hall and then made it into Ash's room. She covered her mouth quickly as Ash opened his eyes. He tried not to show the embarrassed blush that was coming. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes!"

He stood up and she laughed as he looked himself over in the mirror near him. She stopped laughing as he looked over at her with a look she couldn't really read. It looked very close to a smirk though.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?"

She backed up and gulped. "That look."

He kept "that look" on his face and repeated, "_What_ look?"

She quickly opened her door all the way and took off down the hall with Ash right behind her.

She smirked and once she was sure he was right behind her then ran into a room and shut the door fast enough for Ash to simply run into it.

"Ow!"

She started laughing again.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

"I'll show you funny."

She heard a couple clicks and the door opened. She backed up in shock and looked at the door. "How did you do that?"

Now, Ash wasn't very good at picking locks. Skye was the expert on that. Alexi could do it too but she was who you wanted when using electronic locks. It was one of the reasons she had escaped team rocket. Anyway, back to Ash. He wasn't extremely talented at it, but he had enough experience that he could open any minor lock. He should of thought of her reaction when he used it though…

Misty looked back and forth from the door knob to him.

'Oh crap.' Driven by a need to keep her distracted he jumped forward and… started tickling her.

She fell back on the bed in the extra room laughing. "Ash… Ash… stop! C'mo… C'mon Ash… I can't breath!"

He pulled back and smiled satisfactorily. "Now that is funny." He turned to leave and when he got to the door turned around. "You're still in your dress by the way- wow!"

He ducked and watched the decorative plate fly over his head and shatter against the wall.

"What's going on?"

Ash straitened and turned to Daisy. "Heh…." He put a hand behind his neck and she watched an extremely messy Ash leave to his room to get fixed up.

She looked in the room and Misty smiled nervously. "Sorry about your plate…"

Daisy turned to the plate and sighed. She shook her head and walked back downstairs.

The rest of the week was extremely busy for her sisters. They didn't have to do much decorating and such as they had just had a Christmas party but they did have to switch a lot of Christmas decorations for New Year's ones.

Misty wondered why they would want to go through so much for two parties so close together but she didn't complain.

Every day was the same routine for Ash. He would wake up and try to gather the courage to do what he knew he had to. He would head to the gym where they were picking up the decorations and right when he was about to cut it down something would happen. It was getting annoying. Finally he had resolved to wait until after the party. He was almost sure that everything wouldn't be picked up until the next day. So that gave it time to do it while everyone was still asleep. But when he pulled himself out of bed on New Years Eve, he felt weak. He didn't want to go back. He didn't want to do it. And he was almost considering if he should just forget about it. But then he would remember everything that he had been told and how risky it would be for everybody. Not just him.

The party went almost the same as the last one had. There was dancing, singing, food, and everything else you can imagine. Ash spent most of his time staring at the ball and surprisingly pretty far away from the refreshment table the whole night.

It turned out that they were using the ball for their own countdown. Since no one had explained it to him, Ash had to figure it out himself. But it wasn't that hard. It wasn't like anyone had to explain to him what day it was.

All the girls had danced with a few guys (which had bugged Ash out of his mind though he wasn't about to admit it). Misty hadn't taken the time to get a new dress because the parties were so close, but that didn't her from dancing with a new guy on almost every slow song. Finally Ash became so bothered by the whole thing that when he saw another couple guys heading her way he jumped up and asked her to dance before they could reach her. It was awkward but he didn't have any trouble dancing that time and it kept his mind off of things.

Drew and May ended up dancing the last slow dance together as neither of them had the guts to do it before it was too late. And as the seconds passed Drew became even more restless. He was right next to her and he felt his palms getting sweaty as he considered a possibility. Right when he heard the crowd say "two" he let his body take control, knowing that it was his last chance. He turned May to him and kissed her. She stood completely still in shock for a few moments but Drew was quite pleased when she started kissing back.

Ash looked around and noticed a few couples doing the same thing that Drew and May were doing. He glanced at Misty as she glanced at him and they both looked away blushing, memories of their kiss coming back.

Alexi and Keagan just stood by and watched all four trying not to laugh, while Skye crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

When Ash went to bed his chest hurt and he was panicking. How could he do this?

The Next Morning Ash woke up extra early. Of course everyone was still asleep and of course the decorations were still up. Was that good or bad? He was still trying to decide.

The room was a mess from the long night but he ignored it and moved to the rope tied off in the corner. He had watched them put it up and it was going to be too easy to get down. He untied it and let it down slowly then walked to the middle of the room and finally pulled the pocket-knife out of his pocket. He paused with the knife just above the crystal ball. It was about the size of a basket ball, but it was clear it looked like fine cut glass. (A/N Imagine a larger version of the spheres Ash collected in the first movie, except completely clear.) Even though it was completely round it still reflected light off of the wall. The light looked very similar to reflections they would get on the walls when they reopened the pool beneath his feet. He pushed the knife against the rope that held it up tightly, but his face showed that he was having trouble actually cutting. He started putting it back but then heard noise outside the gym. Quickly he cut the rope and started pulling his back pack off. He picked it up and another noise made him jump and drop it. A hairline crack went up the side and he held his tongue while he stuffed it into his back-pack.

The door opened just as he finished pulling it onto his back. Keagan looked at him than around the room. "What are you doing?" he was obviously tired.

Ash shrugged and motioned around. "It was a good party."

Keagan blinked than shook his head and left.

Ash sighed in relief and stood up. He waited till he was sure Keagan was back up the stairs and headed to the doors of the gym. He paused there as well with his hand on the surprisingly warm metal. He looked back up the stairs. People were starting to wake up and he knew it. If he didn't leave he wouldn't be able too. Doing this was wrong. But wasn't it just a ball? He tried to reason with himself. They would be fine with out their crystal. They would be fine without him. He would go back to team rocket and everything would return to the way it was. That wasn't so bad? Was it? He took a deep breath and let it out, trying to clear his head. Going back would be torture, but he had lived with it for sixteen years so what was the big deal? He groaned. His reasoning wasn't working. He just needed to face the facts and do it. He let out a second breath and pulled on the door only to find it locked. He rolled his eyes and pulled a small sliver of metal out of his pocket to unlock it.

Alexi stumbled out of her room and saw Keagan sitting on the floor with the same book he had had the day after Christmas.

"What are you reading?"

He looked up at her. "I don't usually care for reading. This is pretty good though. It's a Pokemon training book. There's a ton in here."

She sat down next to him and looked at it. "Yeah it's pretty good." He flipped through a few pages and she put her hand on his to stop him. "They did that diagram wrong."

"Oh… really?" he was a bit distracted by her hand on his but tried to not show it. She removed her hand and pointed some out. "Yeah. See they got the types in the wrong places."

"No they're not."

"Yes they are. They forgot the dark types and just moved everything up to cover it."

"They don't have dark types in this book."

"Really? Why not?"

"I don't know. Something about not getting permission."

"You need permission to write about Pokemon?"

"I guess so."

Everybody started waking up and people were coming out of their rooms.

"Hey Alexi. Hey Keagan." May mumbled on her way past.

"Hey May."

Drew cam out with his hands in his pockets not looking tired at all almost directly after. Alexi looked towards Ash's room and saw his door wide open. "Where's Ash?"

Keagan shrugged, "He was down in the gym this morning."

She straitened. "What? Why? What was he doing, Keagan?"

"I don't know. He just mentioned how… the party was good." He trailed off as she stood up and ran down the stairs, her heart pounding.

He watched her go in confusion and wondered if he should follow her.

Ash was walking slower than he should have. He was determined to go back to team rocket, but his feet desperately wanted to turn around.

"Ash! Ash wait, please!"

Ash turned around and watched Alexi lean over to catch her breath than stand up. "What are you doing?"

"It's time for me to go back." He said it so emotionlessly in unnerved her.

She stood up a little taller so that she could see his back pack. "Ash why?"

"What do you mean why?!"

She gasped. "I…" For once she found herself completely lost for words.

He glared at her and then averted his gaze so not to give her the idea that she was the one he was mad at. But he was almost sure he had already left that impression. "I have to."

"Why?!" She felt herself grinding her teeth. Everything she had said to him in the past seemed so meaningless now. "Why do you have to do this? Think of everything you've gained! Are you going to throw it all away?!"

"It's better than risking their lives and lying to them!"

"…I…"

"You know exactly what I mean! Think of everything you're putting at risk here!"

"I-I might have that entire base on my tail but at least I'm not in the same position as you right now. At least I have a choice!"

"Exactly!"

"That's not what I meant. Ash please! Don't-"

"Do you have any idea what you are doing? I-I love her… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happen to her."

She stopped and took the time to really look at his face. He looked so sad and angry. She never thought that she would hear him say that, though she had always hoped. But now... "Ash…"

"I don't care if she hates me for the rest of my life. I'm not letting them hurt her."

"I'm so sorry." It came out rather rushed. Perhaps she had been looking at everything from the wrong view. Why had she even tried?

They both stayed in the same positions for a few minutes. Neither of them knew what to do next and there was nothing to be said. "Please come back." Maybe it was foolish but she had a feeling that this is what they should do.

"Did you not hear me? I'm not going back!"

She knew he was holding down tears. Not many people could tell, but she could. She was one of the only people who knew anything about him.

"Look… Misty likes you. I can tell."

If anything hearing this from Alexi made him feel worse.

"I think she would want you back."

"She doesn't know anything about us! She doesn't know what she would be asking for…. She wouldn't want me near her if she knew." His voice started shaking.

"But this is wrong. Ash, think! We don't know why they want that but we know it's rare. Think Ash. If they wanted it just because it was a rare crystal they wouldn't be trying to get it. They would go after a diamond or a ruby of some kind of Pokemon. There has to be more to it than that."

"I don't care!"

"Then put it back! If you don't want to give it to them and you don't want to get Misty hurt either, then put it back and return to Giovanni without it."

"Are you insane? You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"No… I don't want you to go back. I don't want you to do anything. I'm… just scared."

He finally looked up. "Ash… think."

"What do I do?"

She wiped away a few tears, desperate not to cry. "I don't know… What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to do anything." He nearly whispered.

She looked down at the snow. "I'm sorry Ash. I wish I could do something." Then a thought popped into her head. "…Turn me in."

"What?"

"Return the ball and give them me instead. Tell them you got distracted by me. Tell them you knew that they wanted me and you were afraid that I would get away if you wasted time."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know why not. I'm trying to figure out how to do this without hurting anybody."

"I'll be fine! Ash I've run away twice."

"I was there."

"What do you mean?"

"I was there when they brought you back the first time."

"I-I didn't see you."

"I doubt you could see anything. You were pretty scared. I watched the whole thing. You knew what would happen if I sent you back and you still asked me to. Why?"

She had been crying through his rather short speech. Painful memories were all flooding back. "I want to… help. I don't know what else to… do."

He was distracted by his own thoughts and trying very hard to avoid her gaze. "We'll find a way. A different one."

She nodded and tried to get the tears to go away.

He turned around heart heavy. "I'll take it back Alexi."

She nodded again even though he couldn't see it.

When he turned back around to face her she was on her knees coughing. "Alexi!" He pulled off his back-pack and kneeled down next to her. "What's wrong?!"

She pulled her hand away from her mouth, gasped, and pulled it back to her neck trying to shield it from Ash. "I'm fine! I'm fine! Get back before they know it's gone! Go! Please! I'll be right behind you!"

"Alexi-"

"Go!"

Ash nodded and took off back to the gym.

It was about this time that Keagan began to worry. He stood up and went down-stairs only to hear noises in the gym for the second time that morning. He looked back in and saw Ash tying off the rope in the corner of the room. Ash noticed and covered with, "It was loose."

Keagan blinked again. Ash had been there the whole time? Then where was Alexi? "Alexi was looking for you I think."

"Yeah. I saw her."

"Well… where is she?"

"Outside."

"Why?"

"Um… cause I was out there."

"Then why isn't she back yet?"

"She'll be back in just a minute."

He bit his lip and nodded.

However several minutes passed. Ash was preoccupied with the sphere in the gym, and no one else seemed to notice. Getting worried he went out side to try and find her. It took a little while but he found her. Just as Ash had he kneeled down next to her and started shaking her. "Alexi! Wake up!"

She moved a little but just to swat his hands away so, despite her failed attempts to get him away, he picked her up and carried her back to the gym. "What happened?" Misty asked eagerly when they came in.

"I have no idea."

Ash came out just then and his eyes widened. 'Shoot. I shouldn't have left her.'

Keagan set her on the couch and Misty, May, and Daisy came over to look. Skye came down, crossed his arms and sat at the bottom of the stairs watching.

She suddenly started coughing and put her hand to her mouth again to cover it. Ash pushed every one away and pulled her hand away from her mouth even though she fought him. Everyone looked surprised and most everyone looked at least a little scared. There was blood all over her hand. "What happened?"

He rolled her over and moved the hair that covered her neck. "Alexi hold as still as you can." Ash had pulled out his pocket knife and cut a small line on the back of her neck

"Ah!" She clenched her eyes and bawled her hands into fists.

"Hold still."

"Ash what are you doing?" Keagan asked almost angrily.

"Relax Keagan. I know what I'm doing."

He held himself back and let Ash go on with it. He continued cutting a line going a different direction so he made a right angle. It was just deep enough for it to pierce the top few layers of skin so there wasn't much blood. He stuck the tip of the knife under the skin and tipped it up then wiped the knife on his pants and put it back in his pocket. After that he stuck his finger under the skin he had pushed up and pulled out something flat and square. She gasped as soon as he had it in his hand. He pulled his back-pack up and took out a cloth and a bandage and used it to wipe the blood and then… well bandage it.

He wiped off the disk and looked it over. She sat up and put a hand on her neck. Keagan sat down next to her and put an arm around her for support. "What is that?" he asked looking at it.

"It's nothing." Ash answered. And with that, he put the disk in small plastic bag and slipped it into his back-pack. "Nothing at all."

* * *

So anyone know where the disk cam from? I'm pretty sure someone can figure it out. There is a reference (a very small one). I'll put your pen-name at the top of the next chapter if you figure it out. Just for fun, ya know.

Anyway, I'm pretty happy with this chapter! I know you people were probably expecting a longer thing for the New Year's Eve party since it's New Years Eve and all. But my last chapter was a party and it just felt awkward so I hope you enjoyed what was there about it. I just decided to go on with the actual plot. I don't have time to write more. So I'll have to end the chapter here.

If you read this please review. Seriously don't you think this writing is getting better? I'm working hard. I don't care if it's just one word. Review!

And now I am going to go and read Evan Aaml's New Year fanfic cause I'm in the mood and it's great. And right after that I am going to a New Year's Eve dance and I won't be back until twelve thirty or one in the morning. I am excited!

prettygirl17


	10. Chapter 10: question in author note

Keagan finished setting Alexi in her bed and sighed, feeling a heavy weight at the bottom of his stomach. Alexi had been completely wiped out and fallen asleep almost immediately. Ash had been distracted right after the scenario and left to his room with that little… thing in his back pack. He found it annoying really. It was ironic that he had just cut some sort of metal thing out of the back of her neck and now he didn't seem to think that it was strange at all or that he should explain it. But it bothered him… for more than one reason. And he was determined to get an answer from Ash.

"Ash!" Ash let his legs drop off "his" bed and looked away from evaluating the disk to see a truly angry Keagan before him.

"I don't need to ask you what that thing is…" He started with a sharp edge in his voice, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "But I do want to know how you knew what it was and how to get it out."

Ash kept his face completely neutral and slipped the disk into his pocket. "Why should I tell you?" His voice was neither angry nor resentful. In fact, it held barely any emotion at all and Keagan found it unnerving.

"Because…" he faltered and let out a breath to calm himself. "Because if I find out that you… that you…"

"That I what?" He stood up and started getting the same edge that Keagan had in his voice. "That what?"

Keagan stared Ash in the eye. He started grinding his teeth and had he been thinking strait he would have found it painful. He clenched his eyes shut and Ash briefly noted to himself what a strange reaction this was for Keagan before he was lifted off the ground by one of Keagan's Pokemon.

"Tell me where you learned to do that!"

Sure Ash found in annoying and slightly painful to be completely bound a few feet off of the ground by a large Ivyasaur. His body, mind, and heart, started going back to everything it had been taught in these situations and he felt all the resolve he had just felt with Alexi flow out the open window. He hardened his heart and as such wiped any sign of emotion off his face. Then he just let himself go limp in the Pokemon's grip. It was easy enough and he knew from personal experience how much it would frustrate his opponent.

Keagan _was_ getting frustrated. He felt as though he were talking to the wall behind Ash. He wanted an answer and he was going to get it. "Answer me or I swear I'll use one of my other Pokemon on you." Ash didn't show whether Keagan's threat actually threatened him or not and Keagan felt fear rising into his gut. He was almost sure he knew what Ash was doing. "Say something! Yell at me! Laugh at me! I don't care!"

Ash did change his face but only just barely and the only thing it told Keagan was that he wasn't backing down. To Ash's surprise Keagan stopped with his attempts. He told Ivyasaur to hold him still and then pulled Ash's collar down just barely. Ash's eyes widened and he actually started struggling. If anyone else were looking they would have completely overlooked the small design on Ash's collar bone. Three rather small dots put in a triangular shape and very close together. That's it. Nothing major. Right?

Keagan pulled away and looked at Ash with something close to loathing. "Answer."

Ash had finally lost it. There was no need for the charade anymore and he knew it. "You already know the answer. Now let me down." Ash wriggled a bit but Keagan knew what he was doing. "I really don't want to have to hurt your Pokemon."

Keagan started grinding his teeth again and managed to force out. "Ivyasaur… d-drop him."

Ok. Sorry it's so short but I have a thought and I just need to ask you people what you think. After starting to improve my writing skills (I swear I am), I have seen the error of my ways… or writing…. Anywho, the point is that I am considering taking down this story, rewriting it, and then putting it back up. What do you guys think? Even if you haven't reviewed I would appreciate a review for this. Even just a simple yes or no would work. I simply need to know if I should rewrite it or not. (starts crying) Is that to much to ask? Ok I'm done. Those were fake tears by the way. Just tell me what you think. And if nobody reviews I will probably just rewrite it… maybe.


	11. They took her!

So I guess that was a no? Thanks for the reviews I got. They meant a lot. (rymes. lol) Ok! So I forgot to put Evan's pen-name at the top of the last chapter... sorry. I'm not sure if Evan's the only one who figured it out... but he was right (as you will see briefly in this chapter)! I wasn't sure I wanted to do this, but I finally came up with some cool stuff I think I could use to build on this so I hope you like this chapter. Oh! I changed the prologue as well so check it out! I like it... hope it's not to intense or anything. Even if you're not reviewing, thanks for reading and enjoying.

* * *

Ash fell to the ground in a rather messy heap. He stood up instantly and straitened his clothes and then they both just stared at each other. Keagan looked ready to kill and, though Ash could hide it, it was making him nervous. Keagan returned his Pokemon and then bolted into the hall with Ash right behind him. 

Keagan ran to a door in the hall and started pounding on it. Ash grabbed him from behind. I won't go into to detail, but they both ended up on the ground rolling over each other. Keagan finally yelped and jumped up holding his arm. He removed his hand to find a nice size cut. It wasn't big enough to do any real damage, but big enough all the same.

He looked up at Ash and found him completely calm. The only thing that scared Keagan… was that he knew Ash was going easy on him. He could've hurt him a lot worse. "Don't touch that door." He whispered dangerously.

Keagan looked at it and then back at Ash. "Look… it's not that I don't like you." Ash started. "But you blow my cover and we're both dead."

Keagan wasn't sure what to say. He gulped down some saliva and looked at the door again. He shouldn't trust him. He knew that. But Ash knew a lot more about these people than he did… and he was probably right. "F-Fine."

Ash nodded and turned.

"Wait!"

Ash turned back. Keagan's heart started thudding with the possibility that the question swimming around in his head might be true. "Is…"

Ash looked in his eyes and saw hesitation. "Is Alexi like… you?" He didn't know how else to put it.

Ash paused for a moment, then turned away and ran down the stairs. Oh… Alexi was going to kill him.

The rest of the day went by very quietly. Alexi was in her room the entire day, and Keagan made him self quite scarce as well. Ash was quiet. And overall it was a boring and uncomfortable.

Misty and Daisy were nervous… and why shouldn't they be? They watched Ash expertly pull a computer-chip-looking-thing out of the back of someone's neck.

Strangely Ash had gone strait to his room right after his interaction with Keagan. He wasn't really worried about Keagan telling… or maybe he was. He just didn't want to have to deal with it. He was depressed and confused. He felt so bad about hurting Keagan. Just that little cut. Ok, so it wasn't really little. But it wasn't much compared to what he could've done. He rolled over on top of the covers and groaned. What was he supposed to do now?

Something was wrong. Misty paced back and forth in front of her bed. This wasn't normal. There was no way that she was that segregated from the world. She felt her palms getting sweaty. She had to talk to him. She had to find out what was going on... and hope she was wrong. But she almost felt… scared. No. He wouldn't hurt her. Maybe it was foolish, but she was sure he wouldn't hurt her. At least not intentionally. She walked down the hall and paused at Ash's door and then knocked.

Ash sat up nervously. He straitened his posture and said in a stronger voice than he felt, "Who is it?"

"Misty." Her voice struck something in him. Oh man… he loved everything about her.

His voice got weaker. "C-Come in."

Slowly she opened the door and stared at him. He felt his lungs get tight and his throat constrict. What was she going to say? Did Keagan tell her?

"Hey…" she started softly.

"H-Hey…" his voice almost squeaked there. Oh, he was so scared.

"Um…" She paused and bit her lip, rubbing her thumbs into her palms. Finally she shook her head and sat down next to him. She felt him stiffen considerably. She reached out timidly and placed her hand on the top of his arm. "Ash… I need to ask you something."

He shivered and looked away. He hated these feelings. He wasn't used to them. "How do you do that?" he whispered.

She blinked. "How do I do what?"

His eyes widened as he realized he had said it aloud. "Nothing." He said quickly. He broke the connection she had on his arm by standing up. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Ash… look at me."

He bit his lip and let out a breath before turning to her. "Yes?"

"I want to know… what happened down there… this morning." She stayed still and looked between his eyes trying to read them. She realized how sometimes his eyes seemed to go completely black. It was almost scary.

His heart started pounding. He wasn't sure what to do. He was suppose to lie, to use one of the millions of cover-ups they had given him. But he couldn't think of any. He didn't want to lie to her. "I-I don't… I don't know." It was a pathetic cover-up and he knew it. He just couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ash…" she reached up and he closed his eyes looking like he might get burnt if her hand touched his skin.

She paused with her fingers barely brushing his cheek. She was so confused. But she wasn't the type to be easily thrown off by something so small and she placed her hand on his check feeling him shiver involuntarily again. "We both know you're lying. Please… I need to know what's going on."

He opened his eyes carefully and Misty couldn't help but think that he looked a lot like a little boy with the face he was staring back at her with. It was actually kind of cute. But she pushed that aside. He may have been cute but he was also scared. It wasn't that hard to tell.

He almost leaned into her hand anyway. The feelings he was getting were so alien to him, but amidst the confusion and hurt he almost liked it.

"Ash… answer me."

Abruptly he stiffened once again. He opened his eyes to be met by her questioning ones. He jumped out of her grip again and stumbled back almost tripping over a chest. He stared at her and then ran out of the room, eyes clenched shut tight.

"Ash!"

He didn't turn around. He ran strait out of the gym, mumbling something like, "Need to take a walk."

Daisy watched him run out looking worried. "What was is with that boy?"

Ash ran a considerable distance away from the gym before he slowed to a walk and started panting.

"Ash…" The voice was firm yet it strangely annoyed Ash at the same time. "What do you want?"

Skye walked up beside him and shook his head. "You're kind of stupid. You know that?"

Ash ground his teeth together. "What do you want?" he repeated.

"Why are you running away? It's obvious she wants you there." Ash stopped walking and looked at Skye in confusion as he continued.

Skye looked at Ash out of the corner of his eye and turned around.

"What did you say?" Ash whispered.

Skye rolled his eyes. "Simply that you're stupid because she wanted you there and you ran out on her."

"How does that make me stupid?" He asked sharply.

Skye let out an exasperated sigh. "For the first time in your life you have something going for you and you're throwing it out the window."

"Don't tell me you don't want it that way! Look at what you just did to Alexi! You could've killed her! You're sick!"

He shrugged. "I was just doing my job. I knew you would take care of it. You were right next to her when it was triggered."

Ash looked completely baffled. "So this morning you wanted me to obey TR and now you think that I should give it up and run off with Mist? Forgive my rudeness but I don't get where you're coming from. What do you want?" he finished not sounding like he cared for his "rudeness" at all.

Skye smirked a little. "First, where did you get the nickname "Mist"? And second… I want to be… friends. Like you are with all of them." He looked down feeling very strange. He had never wanted friends before. He never cared. Friends were something that got in the way of missions and made you want to cry when something went wrong. But now he had seen the other side. All of them would talk and laugh and have fun. He wanted that. He knew he was risking a lot but he didn't really care.

Ash blinked. He was blushing. "Well first… I-I don't know! It just came out! And second…You're kidding right?"

He sighed. "Yeah…." Then he looked back up and smirked. "Have you called her that yet?"

Ash blushed. "H-How do you get from one topic to another so fast?"

Skye rolled his eyes. "Just answer the question."

"No. I haven't. And it doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does. She likes you."

Ash's face was just heating more and more as Skye talked. "Stop it… You know what kind of a position I'm in. And… how would you know that?"

"Ears?" He motioned to his ears as a statement.

Ash stood still trying to figure it out and then his yes widened. "Oh…"

Skye smirked. "I told Alexi something she said to you. She freaked out. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's afraid of me now."

Ash looked disapproving. "She has good reason to." He mumbled.

"What? You still believe that? Augh! It wasn't me!"

"It doesn't matter. You put the chip on her neck. You're the one who's supposed to turn her in. I mean… think about it. You're going out of your way to freak her out."

He shrugged again. "It's really easy. She's easy to manipulate."

He rolled his eyes. "Yippee for you." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, we don't get much entertainment and that girl carries around a lot."

"She's just lucky. She never had to do much training."

Skye frowned. "You call that lucky? I was a test subject until I turned ten. Trust me; it's a lot harder and scarier than training. Every time they run a test, you run the risk of death or some kind of crazy side effect."

Ash looked at the snow, not sure how to answer.

"You're the lucky one Ash. You never had to run that risk."

"Yeah. But I ran other risks."

"I guess that's true."

"What do I do?" Ash mumbled.

"Go back." He whispered.

"Why does it seem like you're on my side all of a sudden."

"Because I am."

"Yeah… right. Why does Alexi still like you?" He turned around and walked off. Skye decided that he had said enough and let him go.

The snow was starting to melt and the sun was on its way down for the day. He headed to the shops on a highly deserted street. Most of the Christmas decorations had been taken down except for at a few shops. He looked around at a few people and realized how much he hungered for their normal lives.

There were a few couples walking around, holding hands and such and that really wasn't helping. He looked at each person in turn. Growing up in a place where speaking wasn't usually accepted he had learned to observe things and people. That's when he noticed her… that woman from before… the same brown hair in the same hairstyle, and those same familiar brown eyes. Her name was Delia. He wasn't sure how he remembered or why it was so important but he knew that he would never forget it.

She turned towards him and her eyes widened.

"Hi." He gulped.

"Hi." She said quietly. Then suddenly she frowned. The boy was flushed and out of breath. And she could tell that he was hurting. "Are you alright?" she asked kindly.

His eyes widened. "Um…"

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm staying at a hotel nearby. I know it may sound strange… but if you'd like something to eat… I'm not that good at cooking, but I'm sure I could-"

He cut her off eagerly. He wasn't sure why and neither was she, but they both wanted to be around each other. Well maybe they did know and they just didn't want to hope. "That'd be great!"

She smiled a little. "Alright."

They weren't to far from the hotel, so it was a very short walk. When they reached it Ash sat on the couch nervously. It was ironic really how nice people seemed to be to him when they knew nothing about his past. The room wasn't decorated very much. But it was fairly large. There was one small bed and a couch. She had a small portable stove on her counter and she was using it now. She came back into the room carrying two bowls of soup. She handed one to him and sat down beside him. Ash stared at it a second before lifting the spoon to his mouth. "…This is so good!"

She jumped and nearly dropped her bowl before regaining her cumposter and looking at his excited face. "This is really good!" he repeated. "You're a great cook!"

She looked at him for a moment as if studying him and then smiled sadly. "Thank you. That was my husband's favorite too."

He lowered his bowl. "Was?"

"Yes…. It's been fourteen years. He's dead now. At least that's…what I think."

"You don't know?"

She lowered her gaze to her lap. "No… It was a long time ago."

He looked at her and looked down to his hands as well. "I lost my family too. I…I know how you feel, I think. I mean, I never knew them…but I know what it's like to miss them."

She looked up. "I'm sorry…" She quickly shook her head. "Let's talk about something else. Where are your friends?"

He looked away.

"Ash?"

I think I hurt them…. And… I think I might hurt them worse."

She cocked her head to the side. "You think you might hurt them in the future?"

He nodded. "Ash… I'm not going to ask you what you're going through. I knew something was wrong the moment I saw you…. Do you mind a bit of advice? I don't know if it'll help…"

"Sure."

"You don't have to hurt them. Every choice has a consequence. But never forget that you have a choice."

He regarded her comment thoughtfully, remembering his thoughts right before he left on his mission. He had been thinking about how he hadn't ever been given a choice. It was hard for him to change his thinking now, but he nodded politely and decided to keep her thoughtful words in the back of his head in case he needed to come back to them.

She frowned but not really in a sad way. In a motherly you-need-to-do something way. She sat her bowl down on the coffee table and tried to straiten his bangs softly with her fingers. Then she laughed quietly to herself and dropped her hands. It was a lost cause. He looked so much like her husband it almost hurt.

Ash suddenly straitened and stood up. "Did you hear that?"

She blinked and watched him walk to the window.

"Ash!"

"That's Alexi…." He muttered quietly. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Thank you for the soup." He said it as politely yet briefly as he could, and then raced out the door.

She held out her hand and then dropped it, bringing it to her heart.

He ran out of the hotel and then stopped to try and figure out where her voice was coming from. She sounded panicked and very scared. "Ash! Ash, please! Answer me!"

He finally found her. She started talking to him but he was a bit preoccupied and she was out of breath. She must have just left her bed, he concluded. She was a mess. "What are you doing? You shouldn't have left bed yet-"

"Ash…" she started regaining her breath. "Misty's gone!"

He froze up and felt his legs go numb. "What do you mean?"

"They took her Ash… Th-they took her…."

"What? How… I mean, how do you know?"

"Daisy went in to check on her after you left and she was just rambling and-"

"Where's Skye?" He interrupted angrily, feeling his nerves returning to normal.

This couldn't be happening. Why would they take her?

"I don't know. We haven't seen him since you left. He just-"

Ash ran around and took off in the direction of the gym.

"Ash, wait!" she sighed and took a few heavy breaths before following him.

His heart was pounding the whole way there and seemed to cloud out the pain traveling through his left ankle. Skye had to be a part of it. This couldn't be happening. If she was gone… it was his fault. He didn't know if he could handle it.

The first thing he did when he reached the gym was race to her room. It was a mess and she wasn't there. His breath stopped, really not good after all his running. "No…. No. No!"

Ash reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Daisy on the sofa with everyone surrounding her. He pushed May over without even really thinking about it and asked Daisy what happened.

"Get away from me!" she screamed and moved down the couch a little ways.

"Daisy, I need to know what happened!"

She put a hand to her mouth as hot tears fell down her cheeks and shook her head vigorously. "Get away from me." The words hurt even though he barely knew her, and he could only imagine how much more it would hurt if said by Misty. He was almost sure he would hear words similar to those from her if he managed to get her back.

Ash stood and looked around the room until he saw Skye. Skye's usual hard stare was gone as he stared at the ground glumly. Ash ground his teeth angrily and stepped forward. Skye was surprised when Ash shoved him angrily into the wall but he didn't say anything or even struggle. "What did you do?" Ash whispered dangerously.

Skye straitened and looked shocked. "I didn't do anything."

Ash's fists clenched at his sides. "You probably contacted them the moment I left! You even flirted with her! You-"

Something completely unreadable yet strangely hurt flashed through Skye's eyes "I _never _flirted with her." He cut in firmly.

"Liar." Ash surprised himself with his blunt and daring tone. "You talked about her hair. You smiled at her all weird and complimented her. You-"

"Ash! Skye's a lot of things… but he's not a liar." Alexi cut in sharply.

Ash looked at Alexi and ground his teeth. "He is too."

"No. He's not. He probably never meant to flirt with her. She probably just reminded him of Sarah."

"Who?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Shut up!" Skye yelled out angrily and pulled away from Ash.

Ash blinked and for the first time saw true hurt linger in Skye's eyes. "That's none of your business, Alexi." He whispered.

Alexi frowned somewhat sympathetically and then turned to Ash sadly. "If he turned her in, he would have turned me in too."

Skye almost looked offended at her statement, but he didn't say anything. Wasn't that why he was there. "Ash, this is your fault. Not mine. They know that you like her. You could've done it at any time but you didn't. It's been way to long. And that kiss would just be even more proof if they managed to get wind of it."

Ash's cheeks took on a slightly pink hue but he frowned. "Why would they run the risk of publicity? How could this help them?"

"They're Team Rocket. Everyone knows about them so it's not like publicity would really be that much of a bid deal. Besides, you're here. They knew you would keep it quiet."

"But it makes no sense! Why didn't they just ask us to do it… or you?"

"Alexi wouldn't have done it and they know that. They would have taken her too if they could. I already told you why they wouldn't ask you."

"What about you?" Ash asked pointedly.

Skye glared. "That's my business."

"What's going on?" The trio turned to May, Drew, and Keagan. May looked scared. Drew looked angry but not very surprised. And Keagan just looked between them and the floor grudgingly.

Alexi stepped forward leaving the two team rocket subjects behind her glaring at each other. "We have a confession. The three of us."

"Alexi!"

"Ash, Daisy already knows. And I doubt the others will leave us alone until they know as well." She looked over all of them and caught Keagan's eye. 'Anger and hurt' were the only two words she could think of to explain his face. "I already know." He said stiffly, standing up. "Tell Drew and May."

Alexi watched him go and then looked at her shoes. "Um… We-uh… A-Ash, could you take this?"

Ash nodded and stepped forward slowly. "We're Team Rocket grunts." He said bluntly.

May looked shocked and then scared (again). Drew only looked mildly surprised before he mumbled. "I knew it."

"You're serious?" May asked quietly.

Daisy tried to hold down tears but she wasn't doing to good as the conversation went on.

"He's telling the truth." Skye stated. Then he looked away. "But we're going to get her back."

Alexi looked surprised but smiled.

"I'm coming too." Keagan said reentering the room.

"No. You're not."

"Listen. Misty is one of my best friends. I'm not sure I can trust any of you so I'm coming. Got it?"

"You can come." Alexi said quietly.

Skye turned to her almost as if he was angry at her for challenging what he had just said.

"You're not getting back in without me." She kept her voice low and avoided Skye's gaze. "If Keagan doesn't go… I don't."

"Yeah. So when we show up with him in tow, you expect them to just say 'Great. A new test subject.' And what's to keep me from dragging you back? Smart, Alexi."

She turned to him with a glare. "We're not just going to show up. That's what they want us to do."

"What's your point?"

"We're sneaking back in. We're going to get her back and then live our lives like every other teenager in the world." And then as an afterthought she added, "And I'll find a way to keep you from taking me without my consent."

Skye rolled his eyes ignoring her last statement. "You're still trying that? Get it through your head. It's impossible."

"No it's not!" She clenched her fists forcing herself to keep as calm as she could. "I'm done having my every breath controlled. I'm done waking up and not knowing if it'll be the last time I'll be able too! I'm _done_ being a test subject!"

Keagan's face calmed a little. "You're not a grunt?"

Skye kept his voice calm and answered for her. "Technically I'm the only grunt. This was Ash's first assignment and… at least I don't think he is. And Alexi ran away when they were going to give her her first assignment."

"So… Alexi's not on a mission?"

"They brought her back." Keagan blinked in confusion. "Then she ran away again." Skye smirked a little. "She doesn't like being told what to do."

Alexi scowled. "I just don't like having my life on the line."

"Alright!" Ash cut in abruptly to end the conversation. "Alexi, you lead us back in. We'll get her and get back out."

Alexi smiled despite herself. "Okay. I'll do my best."

"Yeah. Yeah. We know." Skye interrupted. Alexi growled and crossed her arms sourly over her chest.

(And now back to May and Drew. Which I have left out of this story _way_ to much. Sorry. I got carried away with pokeshipping.)

"I can't believe it." May whispered.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Clueless as always. You didn't even see anything aberrant did you?"

May pursed her lips in an effort to ignore him.

"Sorry. There were some pretty big words in there."

May turned to him in frustration and he smirked. He loved getting her angry. She was unbelievably cute…. Not that he would ever admit that to her of course.

She clenched the hands at her sides. "How can you do that at a time like this?!"

"Very carefully."

"You're such a jerk sometimes!"

"I'm heartbroken."

"Ugh!"

Drew stood up. "Misty's my friend too. You're not leaving me behind."

"Too many people." Skye's voice got slightly higher with each word.

May stepped forward timidly. "I'm coming too."

"Ugh!" Skye mimicked May and threw his hands up in the air.

Ash smiled a little though it was obvious his spirits were less than lifted. "Misty's going to need them to reassure her. Besides, I'm sure they can help." Ash took a deep breath and walked in front of Daisy. He lowered to her on the couch level but she looked away. "We're gonna bring Misty back, Daisy. I promise."

Without warning she gave him a light hug. "Thank you." She whispered through tears.

"Y-You're welcome."

"I trust you. Please, bring my sister back to me."

He nodded solemnly. "I will." From there he stood up and took in the whole group. "Are you ready for this?" There were multiple nods in answer to his question.

He looked back at May and Drew, and then Keagan, directing the next statement at them. "It's not going to be easy and your lives will be on the line the whole time. They're not welcome to visitors."

May shivered but her answer contrasted with the fear she obviously held. "I want to come."

"You're not getting rid of us that easily." Drew added.

Keagan looked at Drew and May and then glanced at Alexi. "I'm coming too. I think I already made that clear."

Ash looked at everyone and took a deep breath. "All right. W-We need to go before something happens to her."

* * *

So the secret is out! REVIEW! 

I liked writing this chapter. I will probably add contestshipping to my next chapter. I got way to carried away with the aaml. And... I just realized that I keep on forgeting to add Pikachu. Oh well. You guys can use your imagination and I'll remember him after this. Sorry.

prettygirl17

P.S. My lil' bro is gonna be in the next chapter most likely. He likes this story and stuff so I figured... a few more OC's won't kill you guys, Besides I need to bring in a couple more kids for the next chapter.

So! Hope you enjoyed and I hope you enjoy the next chapter too!


	12. Not Yet

Ok. I'm going to be honest. I like this story. I'm enjoying it. I have over 1600 hits, and that's not just for the first chapter. That's throughout the whole thing. I think it's pretty obvious that a few people are reading and not reviewing.

C'mon, if you're reading this then a review would be nice. I don't care if it's just one word. I will continue updating with or without reviews. But obviously it would be nice. I understand why some people don't review… but if you would I would really appreciate it.

And thank you to: Evan Aaml, PokeQueen, samantha3512, dbzgtfan2004, Starrycup665, and Mowcat for your reviews, especially Evan for sticking with the whole thing.

This chapter may be kinda pointless. I just think that I should put up what I have so far. The next chapter is where you will get all the action stuff. I think. It may get a little more of a serious story because I'm centering it mostly around the lives of these kids.

And I know I said that I would have contestshipping. But yeah. That will probably have to wait till the next chapter. Sorry. I am so busy it isn't even funny. Ya'll might want to check out my other chapter story. It's really just a oneshot split into two chapters but I like it.

So here ya go! Review when you're done! Puh-lease! Or not... you choose.

* * *

The group took a bus back to Cerulean and from there headed back through the forest they had come through a couple weeks ago. 

Alexi stepped in between Skye and Ash on the path and brought up a point. "I think we should get some help."

Skye looked at her uncertainly. They had enough people added to their group as it was, still he asked her where.

"The duplication section. I mentored some kids there. They're very talented and they would be eager to help."

"You're going to drag more kids into this?"

"Yes."

"What if they end up getting hurt?"

"They won't. Trust me. They're the best I've seen."

"Which ones are you thinking of?"

"Well, Michael-"

"No! Anyone but him!"

Alexi glared at him, annoyed with his strange outburst. "He's smart and knows what he's doing. He's one of the best there is."

"Only because of his annoying little Pokemon."

"…It's called a ditto."

"Exactly! He had everything he needs to annoy the heck out of me with just that one Pokemon!"

"…Are you done?"

He paused and turned away.

"Good. Michael, Marie, Dawson, Dustan-"

"Is that all?" he cut in sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Fine."

"Alexi, are you sure that's a good idea?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

"…Alright." Ash turned and walked backwards so he could take in the three behind him. "What Pokemon do you have?"

"I have a Beautifly, a Munchlax, a Combuskin, a Skitty, a Squirtle, and an Evee." May answered.

Drew shrugged. "Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon and an Absol."

Keagan answered last. "Ivysaur, Bulbasaur, Ninetails, and Flareon. Why do you need to know?"

"It's just in case we need one of them. It'll be better if I already know when the time comes."

"Oh. Ok."

Ash pulled his pokeball off his belt and let out Pikachu. It purely hated being in the pokeball. Pikachu gave itself a little shake and jumped onto Ash's shoulder, letting out a small yawn in the form of half of its name.

May smiled. "He's so cute." She reached up and scratched behind his ears. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

Skye turned and walked backwards like Ash ad been doing. "We should stop and get some food. We're going to need the energy."

Ash nodded sadly and the stepped off the path a little ways to find a spot to cook.

Drew pulled out a few cans; feeling slightly annoyed that that was all they had. Alexi once again offered to cook and did so, careful to keep the fire low.

"Don't you think it would cook faster if you added more wood?" May asked.

Alexi looked up but before she could answer a small red flare jumped out of the fire landing on her arm. She gasped and looked down.

May watched the proceedings that followed in confusion. The fire was hardly enough to hurt anyone, yet she noticed with shock an obvious burn growing from that point on her arm.

Skye and Ash both looked over. Skye stood up but Ash beat him to it and quickly opened his water bottle pouring it over her arm.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and bit her lip as she waited for it to cool down.

May blinked and slowly walked back over to Drew. "That's so weird." She mumbled quietly.

"Hmm?" Drew asked in a bored tone. He glanced at her with his check on one of his hands.

"That wasn't enough fire to hurt anyone." She explained staring at Alexi. "But it did hurt her. Badly too."

Keagan listened to May and then looked at Alexi. She was holding the top of her arm tightly and he would be lying if he didn't say that it was somewhat strange. He watched Ash leave as she quietly lowered her hand and went on as if nothing happened. He stood up and walked up behind her, watching her keep away from the fire as carefully as possible before he stepped in front of her and grabbed the spoon roughly from her hands.

She looked at him in confusion. "Go get that taken care of." He whispered staring at the pot. She nodded and he listened to her feet scuffle on the snow uncovering some leaves as she left.

The soup was done quickly enough and once they were all gathered around the dwindling fire Ash spoke up. "Why don't we talk about ourselves a little bit? We don't really know each other and we're gonna need that."

Drew spoke up first. "I'm a coordinator."

There was a pause.

"That's it?" May asked.

He shrugged.

"That's the only thing you're going to say?"

"What more is there to say?"

May shrugged likewise and started. "I'm a coordinator-"

"A bad one."

She glared at Drew and then continued. "And… um…"

"See?"

"Oh! I have a little brother! Ha! Take that Drew!"

"Nice." Drew muttered rolling his eyes.

Alexi was next. "TR took me when I was… three. I was a test subject."

Skye scoffed. "You still_ are_ a test subject."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Moving on." Ash cut in quickly. "I was taken to team rocket sometime in my toddler years. I've been training for missions as long as I can remember and this is my first assignment. Um… oh! And I got Pikachu a few years back." Pikachu jumped onto Ash's head and did a miniature peace sign, drawing a few giggles from May.

Skye was next. "I wasn't taken. My father was in Team Rocket before me. He handed me over." He said it with no emotion and moved on calmly. "I was a test subject until somewhere around my tenth year and then they started training me. I've been on four missions and this was my first assignment. I was a certified grunt when I turned thirteen… or fourteen… I'm not sure."

"You're kidding me." Ash said in disbelief." Skye raised an eyebrow. "I've been training as long as I can remember and they just gave me my first assignment."

Skye shrugged and went on. "During the tests I had a few side effects. Just in case, I'll tell you the two major ones." Skye sat down his bowl and pulled up his sleeves so everyone could see where his skin slightly changed color. "My arms are very…"

"Delicate?" Alexi filled in.

He shrugged. "Yeah I guess. Another failed experiment gave me ultra-sensitive hearing… most of the time."

"What were they trying to do? Make aniti-walkie-talkie-grunts?" Drew asked sounding like it was all a huge joke.

Skye shrugged. "Pretty much."

Alexi's mouth dropped open. "You were teasing me."

Skye tried to shrug off his smile.

"I see that smile! I can't believe you! You scared me to death!"

The smile only grew.

"You…." She paused trying to find a name to appropriately show how frustrated and annoyed she was. Finding none she simply lifted her hand only to have it grabbed. She pulled back and his strong grip only resulted in the two of them falling off the log they had been sitting on.

Keagan spoke up. "I think it's my turn."

Alexi came into full view from behind the log and tried to dust herself off. Skye propped himself up and sat down as if he didn't care and Keagan started. "I became a trainer three days after my tenth birthday. Most of my Pokemon are into their third stages because that's how I like them and if you train them the right way they're stronger. That and I wanted to be strong enough in case I ran into grunts again."

There was silence. Alexi sat down and May questioned quietly, "Again?"

He paused and picked up a stick cracking it in his fingers. "Team Rocket grunts killed my parents and sister when I was six."

More silence. That's why he had been so upset.

Skye had a slight edge in his voice when he spoke again. "You think we're like them?"

Keagan shrugged. "The only thing I know is that you've been under their influence your entire lives. You expect me to be foolish enough to trust you without even having it earned?"

"We never asked for your trust." Skye said quietly. He stood up and sat the bowl in a bag they had for trash. "I think we should get moving again. Who knows what's happening to her."

With Misty:

Misty groaned and sat up quiet surprised to see red satin sheets fall off of her shoulders. She looked around the room. It was fancy but a bit too fancy for her liking. She pulled off the sheets and stepped out of the bed only to find herself in a long red gown. She blinked and felt the need to pull her hair over her ear as it was out of its traditional ponytail. The floor of the room was dark wood and there was red and black wallpaper with intricate designs. There was a miniscule window near the top of the room as if the room were underground. There were dressers, all with dark wood like the floor, and most were showing off simple but beautiful artifacts. A small chandelier hung from the ceiling covered in raw expensive gems.

She realized her shoes were gone and that's why she could feel the cold wood floor.

She took in her surroundings. Rare and breathtaking pictures and framed mirrors completed the incredible luxurious room.

She walked to a mirror and looked at the gown. It was loose and was more a night-dress than anything. It had a red satin under-layer that reflected lighter cream red with each crease and a see through black layer on top that hung from her collar just over her shoulders and to just above her ankles. Her hair was soft which meant that it had to have been combed or brushed through. Her hands instinctively went to her lower waist and then to her neck and she sighed in relief as she realized that her normal attire was beneath it. She felt her soft lips her tongue and wiped away the light chap-stick off on the back of her hand.

"You're awake."

She turned to see a young teenager with spiky brown hair and matching eyes. She glanced at the door and found it closed and she gulped with the possibility that he had been watching her since she had waken up and she hadn't noticed. "Wh-where am I?" she struggled to keep her voice level. She didn't want to look weak or vulnerable in this situation. Certainly not.

He smirked lightly. "You're at one of the hundreds of Team Rocket bases."

She shivered and her throat clenched shut. How could this possibly be happening? It made no sense.

She took the time she knew she had to take in his attire. He had black shoes, dark jeans, and a thin black short-sleeved shirt. She could see the black string of a necklace around his collar but the rest was hidden efficiently beneath it.

She curled her toes on the hard floor suddenly feeling extremely exposed despite the fact that she usually wore half of what she had on.

He seemed to sense her discomfort and looked her over quickly before saying lightly, "They put the slip over your clothes. They thought you could take them off yourself if you wanted to get comfortable. Your shoes and suspenders are in the bathroom in the corner."

She turned her head behind her and then slowly turned back. "Why am I here? Did you kidnap me?"

He turned and headed to the door without answering but glanced at her halfway out the door. "Seriously, get comfortable. There are no cameras or anything and nobody will enter without your permission. There's a bathroom _with_ a bath through the door in the corner. "You're welcome to anything in the room." He went on. "…You may be here a while." Then he shut the door behind himself followed by the distinct sound of the knob being locked.

As curious as she was to know what was going on, she was in no way eager for him to come back. There had been something calming and reassuring in his tone and maybe that's why she didn't feel the need to cry or try somewhere to hide in case he came back. His voice had told her that she was safe… at least for now.

She wandered slowly over to the dresser, almost in a daze, and pulled out some books. "Daisy…" she muttered quietly, reading the cover of one of the books. She put it back without even reading it. That couldn't have anything to do with her sister. It would be scary. She didn't want to know. There were quite a few empty books, like journals. She picked out one not really caring about the red cover and started writing in it.

Misty Waterflower

She paused and took the paper out of the book, crumpling it and forcing it into her small pocket. She threw the book across the room and layed down on her stomach on the soft sheets. She didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

Sometime later some knocking woke her up. She raised her head sleepily and looked around the room only to freeze in shock. It wasn't just a really bad dream…. It took her a moment to realize that someone was knocking on the door. She stared at is silently. She was a prisoner wasn't she? Did they expect her to invite them in?

"Um… Come in."

The door opened and the same boy from before came in carrying a tray this time. He paused and then came forward.

She instantly straitened and sat on the edge of the bed.

He sat down beside her and sat the tray on her lap.

"What is it?"

The boy shrugged. "I'm not sure. Some kind of soup. But considering that he cooks for the boss, the boss still eats his food, and he hasn't been killed yet, it has to be good."

Misty continued staring at her lap, not at all comforted.

He sighed. "Don't you think that if we wanted you dead we would have killed you already?"

She shivered but he was quite pleased as she raised the food to her lips. She sat the bowl down and stared at it. "Why am I here?"

He looked away.

"Don't ignore me!"

"You're here because…" he looked at the door. "I really shouldn't be saying anything." He stood and went to the door. He shut it and walked back to her reassuming his place on the bed beside her. "How old are your sisters?"

"Uh…" then when she regained her senses. "I'm not telling you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Like it matters…. They're adults or older teenagers, right?"

She nodded not saying yes to a particular one.

"You're here because of your father."

She froze feeling her heart constrict painfully, "What do you mean?"

"When someone is in team rocket, their first daughter or son is automatically a member."

She backed away from him a little, "Are you saying that my father…"

He nodded.

"I-If that was true they would have taken Daisy! You're lying! How can you explain that?"

He shrugged calmly. "I don't know. Maybe they didn't know where your sister was. Regardless, your sister is to old now. You're a bit old too… but you're a younger than they are and the debt had to be paid."

"The debt? Is that what I am?!"

He shrugged again. "That's what I am."

She looked at her feet, her heart pounding. When he had been alive they had never talked about her father's past and her mother, sisters, and her had known better than to question it.

"They might not have known where you were until they sent Ash to get the sphere."

Her eyes widened. Her face shot up, eyes meeting his with anticipation. "What do you mean?"

"Crap." He muttered he quickly avoided her gaze. He was going to get in so much trouble. "Look… I've gotta go." He stood and headed to the door.

"Wait!"

"What red?"

She was completely taken aback by his sudden nickname but was a bit to caught up in her own emotions to show it. "Ash… is a grunt?"

"This was his first assignment so, not yet. I have to go." He quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

And Misty was left with his words.

Not Yet


	13. Ditto and Gary

So this is a pretty short chapter too. There really isn't any contestshipping... Yeah I know, I really am slow. There will seriously be contestshipping in the next chapter. I swear. I have it all planned out. I would have gone on with the chapter, but it just seemed like the perfect ending to a chapter so I cut it short. Two of the OC's mentioned in the previous chapter may not be in this story. I have to see how everthing looks. But Michael will definately be in it (he's my little brother). Michael's not his real name, but we don't feel the need to tell a bunch of people, so that's what he's going with. He likes that name a lot... for some reason.

Anywhat, I know it's short... my last few chapters have been that way. But the next one I will make longer, there will also be contestshipping and pokeshipping. So enjoy what's here. My next update won't take as long.

* * *

Chapter 13

The group traveled through most of the night to reach the base. As they reached it, the tension in the air began to build up.

May unconsciously grabbed Drew's hand, wanting to hold onto to something to release her nervousness. Drew looked down at his hand and then up at May. She stared strait ahead and didn't seem to realize what she had done, so he didn't shrug her off.

Ash knew that they were getting close, so he pulled them all off to the side to talk about what they would be doing. "Alexi can get us past the first security measures. Chances are no one is going to be outside so we won't have to deal with much on the way in. Have your Pokemon on hand in case we run into anything." He looked at each of them in turn searching their faces. "This is your last chance if you want to turn back."

Surprisingly, May was the one to speak up. "We're not going back Ash. Misty's our friend."

Ash gulped. "All right then. Just be ready." They all nodded to his statement and continued onward (this time through the forest), arriving in minutes in front of a large dome that was obviously partly underground.

Alexi led them through some trees to a back door and pulled up a lock. It looked similar to a keyboard, only smaller and with only the letters. "Memorize the letters." She whispered. She ran her fingers in front of the letters just barely touching them and obviously concentrating hard.

"What's she doing?" Keagan asked.

"Sh!" Skye and Ash whispered at the same time.

"A…L…S…Y… That's it."

"Great." Ash muttered.

"Are you sure?" Skye asked.

Alexi hesitated and then nodded. "Positive."

"Now what?" Drew asked.

"We rearrange them to figure out the code. If we're wrong… it'll set off an alarm."

"Whoa."

"Saly?" Skye suggested.

"Slay?" Keagan offered.

There was a pause.

"It's Alyssa." Alexi said suddenly. Before anyone could stop her, she quickly punched in the letters. The door opened with no alarm and there were sighs of relief. Everyone went through the door in a very thin space.

Alexi pulled out a thin sliver of metal, attempting to pick the lock. She struggled with it for a few minutes before Skye slid past her, taking the metal from her hands. "How did you manage to escape so many times? You're so slow."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." He muttered, pushing open the door for emphases.

They all slid into the dome finally. They found themselves in a long empty hall with a long line of metal doors on either side.

May shivered. "Where are we?"

"This is for some of the of the kid's held here. Most of the kids in this hall are prospective grunts." Skye explained.

May moved closer to Drew. "It's creepy."

They reached the end of the hall and Alexi led the way to a separate hall. "Michael should be in one of these rooms." Alexi whispered.

Skye scowled and Alexi ignored him. She reached one of the doors and punched a few random numbers into a lock on the side of the door. She opened it and everyone looked in to see a young sleeping boy on a hard cot. He had blond hair, his feet were bare, and he wore blue jeans, and a red shirt.

Alexi walked up to him and started shaking him. "Michael, get up."

He opened his eyes and looked up at her groggily. "Alexi? Alexi!" he jumped up on top of the cot excitedly and hugged her. "Where have you been? Why have you been gone so long? What-"

"Sh! Michael, I'm not supposed to be here. We need to be quiet."

"I figured that much. You're always running off."

"Then be quiet!"

"You're louder than I am…."

"Look, it doesn't matter. Do you have everything?"

"Mmm-Hmm."

"Let's go then." Alexi turned around leaving Michael with the opportunity to jump off of the bed forgetting that his ankle was locked to the wall. He ended up with his torso hanging off of the bed and his feet facing the wall. "Um, Alexi?"

Alexi turned around and sighed. She walked back over to him and unlocked the cuff around his ankle.

"Thanks Alexi!"

"Sh!"

He nodded and followed her out, smirking when he saw Skye. Alexi gave him a look to tell him not to bug Skye and turned to the group. "Everyone, this is Michael."

He smiled and nodded to the group getting a little sign of acknowledgement from everyone in turn but Skye. His smile grew as he reached into his pocket and threw a pokeball into the air. "And this… is ditto!"

May tilted her head at the little Pichu in confusion. "But it looked like a Pichu." The "Pichu" suddenly morphed into a mirror, showing a wide-eyed May who jumped back in shock. "How does he have a pokeball on him here?"

Skye finally turned around and looked at a smirking blond boy. "He's a master of manipulation and an incredibly good con-artist." He growled.

Michael looked away in false embarrassment. "Please. I wouldn't go strait to master…"

"Michael that's enough." Alexi cut him off. "We're all getting out of here and we need your help. Do you know where Misty is? She's a friend of ours that was brought here and we need her before we can leave."

"Misty? Um…" He placed his chin in his hand and stared at the floor as he thought.

Meanwhile, ditto had reverted back to a Pichu and was running circles around poor Pikachu making him very dizzy.

"Oh! I remember!"

Ditto suddenly took the shape of a light bulb, before turning back into a Pichu.

"Gary said something about her. He said-"

"Gary?" Ash cut in angrily.

Michael nodded happily, blissfully unaware of how this name affected Ash. "She's in one of the boss's rooms."

"Why?" Alexi asked.

"I dunno."

"Gary?" Ash repeated. "Gary said that?"

"Yeah. He's her temporary caretaker."

Ash clenched his hands at his sides. "Can you get us there quickly?"

Michael nodded.

"First we need to get Marie." Alexi said quietly.

"Oh… um." Michael bit his lip. "Sh-she just had another test… um… I dunno… she might not be there."

"We have to check." Alexi went to a down the hall separating to a slightly darker one. Once again May began getting ancy (sp?).

"May." Drew whispered. "It's ok. You'll be fine. I'll take care of you." May blushed and looked away, but calmed down all the same.

"What is this hall for?" May asked quietly.

"Test subjects." Skye answered. "People like me and Alexi."

Alexi did the same that she had done on Michael's door and entered one of the rooms, but this time she shut the door behind her.

"Alexi?"

Alexi turned to see a little girl with choppy short blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Marie." Alexi muttered in relief. She ran to her quickly and hugged her tightly.

"Alexi why haven't I seen you for a long time? Where have you been?"

Alexi pulled back and got to work picking the lock around the girl's ankle. "I ran away."

"Again? What if they kill you this time Alexi?"

"They won't. I'm taking you away from here."

Her eyes widened. "Oh. I don't know if I can."

"Sure you can. I'll take you away from here. I'll be your mother, just like you've always wanted. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm." Marie leaned back on the cot and closed her eyes, taking in everything Alexi said as she went on.

"What did they do to you?" Alexi asked quietly, looking over the burns covering Marie's arms.

"Just another test." She said quietly. "I'm ok."

Alexi wiped at her eyes.

"Alexi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We're going to get you out of here Marie, I promise. I'll take care of you and we'll live together… like a family."

Marie smiled to herself.

Alexi continued to talking and picking the lock, not noticing as the little girl's breathing became shaky and her eyes closed.

Alexi pulled the cuff off finally and looked up. Her breath caught and she shut her eyes tightly. She held the cuff weakly in her hand before placing it back on the still girl's ankle and walking to the door.

"Alexi?" Michael asked quietly. "Is Marie in there?"

Alexi looked down at Michael and forced herself to speak. "She's not there, Michael. We're going to have to go without her."

"Is she still in testing?"

"She's not there and we have to go now." Quickly Alexi avoided any other questions from the curious boy and walked down the hall, forcing herself not to cry.

Michael quickly got in front of her. "I can lead you guys to Misty. Follow me." They did so and begin to hear voices as they reached one of the many halls that he had led them through. Michael turned to ditto and in a few seconds a makeshift black hat with a red "R" was on his head. He stepped out of the hallway and yelled at the two grunts in the dome-like room. "Hey!"

The male member of the team turned around, his blue hair framing around his green eyes. He immediately noticed the small "rocket member". "Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Boss wants you." Michael said calmly.

A woman with long Ruby hair stepped up beside the man and raised an eyebrow at the child. "Don't be ridiculous. He just sent us down here…. How old are you anyway."

"That's none of your concern." He started stepping back. He walked casually back to the hall saying as he went. "Why should I care if you don't believe me? I've done my job. It's no skin off my nose when you don't show up." As soon as he was in the hallway, ditto jumped off of Michael's head transforming her self into a slab of wall and placing her self in front of them. There was silence in the dome for a few moments, but it wasn't to long before they heard feet pounding down the hall.

Ditto shrunk into a Skitty and jumped up to Michael, slapping her tail against Michael's hand.

"Not bad." Drew admitted.

Michael smiled along with "Skitty". "We can do anything!"

"Anything but keep your mouth shut for five minutes." Skye muttered.

"Yep!"

"Whatever. C'mon." Skye pulled out of the hall with the group behind him and found himself in a dome with about twelve doors around the wall. He paused and grudgingly admitted. "I've never been this far."

Michael moved past him and opened one of the doors, showing red carpet covered stairs. "These are the boss's quarters."

"Then why did those grunts go down the other hall to get to him?" May asked.

"Because he owns Team Rocket. He's always out doing things. These are more his sleeping quarters than anything."

"Then… Misty's up there?" Ash gulped.

Michael nodded.

"How do you know that Gary's not up there right now?"

"I don't. But he's probably sleeping right now, most everyone is. Plus, there are no cameras up there. That'll help a lot."

Keagan's eyes widened. "There are cameras in here?"

Michael pointed over Keagan's head. Keagan turned around to see a camera with its cord clipped and a proud Spearow resting atop it. The Spearow then flew down and decided to land on Keagan's head.

Keagan crossed his arms and stared up at it for a moment. When it didn't move, he put his arms up and attempted to push it. "Get off!" It lifted off of his head and he dropped his hands but the "Spearow" only landed on him again.

"C'mon Ditto!" Michael called. Ditto flew off of Keagan's head and landed on his arm. He turned to everyone, overlooking Keagan who was trying to flatten his hair. "You ready?" After receiving consent he headed up the stairs with everyone following.

Ash felt disgusted with his "boss's" living quarters. While all the children froze through the winter, he delved fully into the riches he had scammed. Skye seemed to think the same as he kept staring at all the ridiculous decorations with disdain.

Michael paused at the top of the stairs. There were a few rooms and he wasn't sure which one Misty was in. If he got the wrong one… what if somebody else was in it? "I don't know what room she's in." He whispered.

Skye scowled.

"What? I've never been allowed up here!"

Ash turned and looked at the doors. "Does he have a guest room? She would be in a room with a lock, right?"

Michael straitened. "Yeah! That's right!"

They looked down the hall and peeked through a couple of the open doors until they found one with a heavy metal lock on the door knob.

"Can you pick it Skye?" Ash asked.

Skye looked at Ash like he had gone crazy and neared the lock. He looked it over and pulled out a scrap of metal. "It won't work." He said quietly. "We need something else."

"Looking for this?"

Ash and Skye turned slowly from the door. Everyone else was already turned around and staring wide-eyed at the teen in front of them.

Ash met the boys gaze and looked at the his hand where a key was proudly held.

"Hello Ash." He said almost tauntingly.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Gary."

* * *

Mwahaha! So it's Gary! Wow! Shocker... I'm sure a few people figured it out, though it would have been easy to mistake him for someone else too. 

Please don't kill me for killing Marie (you didn't know her anyway). I just thought it would be good to actually show the seriousness of the testing.

So yeah, still no contestshipping and there wasn't any pokeshipping either. Sorry. I'm working on the next chapter. I think I figured out how to put Brock and team rocket (Jessie and James) in too. But we'll see. They're kind of hard to work in, but I'll do it.

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am very thankfull. Hope to hear more from you guys.

Review people! There's more comming.

prettygirl17

P.S. Check my youtube acount soon (prettygirlstory). I'm putting up a couple aaml videos, a daml too. One of the aaml's is kind of a girl's vid I think... I'm not really sure. I'm making one in Ash's veiw too though. So yeah. I should go now. Bye.


	14. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

A/N Sorry it took so long to upsate. I wanted to make this one longer and I had to keep reminding myself to add contestshipping. Lol. This one took a bit longer. Sorry. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Oh! And please review when you're through with this chapter. I put a lot into this and it makes it worth it.

* * *

Misty was never particularly brave. She was afraid of bugs and certain people… Most of the things she was afraid of she wouldn't tell anyone. But she had a shield, something to cover up her fears. 

When she felt threatened by someone she would bury her fear and show how much she was upset with anger. Then they could call her what they wanted, but at least she would never be called weak.

Right now she could say something without hesitation. She was scared to death. She had no idea where she was… at least on a map. She had no idea when somebody would decide to walk in on her with some sort of weapon on hand. And now she had the stunning revelation that her father was involved in this organization. Sure, the boy could have been lying, but then she would remember strange thing about her father, like how he would disappear for hours at a time without telling their mother a thing, or the time her ankle had gotten stuck in the wheel of her bike. The wheel had been bent around ankle and she couldn't get it off. To this day she didn't remember how it had happened, but her father had told her to relax and close her eyes. She had done so the best she could while her ankle was being crushed, and then it was over. Her eyes opened and the wheel was completely gone. He had told her that they would get a new wheel for the back of her bike and the moment was never talked of again. She had been as close to her father as she could be without really knowing him.

After her father and mother had died, she locked her emotions away. Her fears, her tears, her happiness, everything was completely buried. But then Ash came and she found herself really opening up for the first time. She had kissed him and the kiss still lingered on her lips. It was the most real thing she had ever felt… What had he been feeling?

Had he been excited that she was finally opening up to him? That he could get on with his job without her suspicious of his movements? Had he felt anything remotely close to what she had felt? Had he been feeling guilty? She paused and pulled her knees up to her chest. Somehow she had been sure that it was real… for both of them, even without knowing him. But was it?

He was from this_ place_, just like the rest of these_ people_. They knew how to bind you and capture you before you even understood that you where completely at their mercy…. It had taken him a mere matter of hours to do that to her.

* * *

Out in the hall the group continued staring at Gary as he waved the key in front of their faces, seemingly not caring that he was ridiculously outnumbered.

"Give me the key." Ash said firmly.

Gary stared at him a moment and then stuffed the key into his pocket. "I have orders." He said quietly. "You're going to get in so much trouble. All four of you." Then he turned to the other three. "So are these three. You shouldn't have dragged them into it. They can't possibly understand what they're getting into." He looked May over for a moment and then smirked. "You already look scared. You guys are idiots."

Drew clenched his hands into fists, feeling slightly irritated and… protective as he watched Gary scan May. "Just give him the key." He hissed, finding nothing else to say to change the topic. "You're outnumbered."

Gary paused. "You're right about that, I suppose." He pulled the key out of his pocket and threw it to Ash.

Ash nearly missed it, surprised as he was. He stared at the key and then looked at Gary. "What is this?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Um, a key?"

"The one to the door?"

"Why don't you just use it and be glad that I'm handing it over?" He turned his back to Ash, something that you did not do in Team Rocket. It was easy to be attacked when you least expected it.

Ash stared at his back in confusion, then turned and slipped the key into the door.

From behind Ash, Gary sighed in relief.

Ash looked at Gary and then pushed open the door, feeling his heart pound.

Misty heard the door creak and looked up her heart freezing in her chest while Ash looked around the room he had just opened and scowled shutting the door behind himself. "Nice Gary."

Gary turned around and shrugged. "Sorry."

Ash threw the key back at Gary. "You're not sorry! You set me up!"

Gary caught the key and stuffed it into his pocket. "You asked for it."

Meanwhile Misty curled up and pushed herself to the back of the bed while a grunt stared at her from the door.

"C'mere."

She stared at him, not saying a word.

He sighed and reached over the bed, grabbing her wrist.

"L-let go!"

He rolled his eyes, pulling her completely off of the bed and towards the door.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up. The boss wants you."

Gary stared at all of them for a second. "Follow me."

They hesitantly followed him to the end of the hall. When they reached it Gary (who was in the lead) stopped suddenly, making everyone stop behind him. "Shoot." He mumbled.

"Let me go!"

"Be quiet."

"That's Misty." Ash whispered. He suddenly realized just how close to her he was. He went around Gary planning on taking her.

Gary grabbed his arm instantly, and pulled him back behind the wall. "Are you crazy?"

"I can take him!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Sh! I'll take care of it. Just stay here."

Ash let out an angry breath but complied.

Gary walked around the wall into full view. Misty looked between the two, not sure if she should be sad or happy to see him. "I'll take her."

"Boss sent me."

"I'm her caretaker. If you show up with her and I show up without her, we'll both be in trouble."

The man looked between Misty and Gary and gave a short nod of consent, then threw her into Gary. "Keep a firm grip on her. She's a bit of a challenge."

"No need to worry about that."

He looked between them and nodded heading to where Ash and the rest of the group were.

"Michael, call out ditto!" Alexi whispered quickly.

Within seconds, a fake slab of wall had been put up. It wasn't that much of a disguise, but the man was in to much of a hurry to inspect a wall, and he passed them.

The group sighed as ditto fell to the ground, becoming a Pichu in the process and panting. "Good job ditto." Michael whispered.

Gary came around the corner with a bored look on his face while he held both of Misty's arms. "Let me go!"

"Will be quiet already? Here Ash, she's all yours."

Ash was taken by surprise and Misty was passed to him. He kept his arms limp, knowing that holding onto her would _not_ help get her trust back. Still, a noticeable blush climbed up his face.

Misty instantly pushed herself away from Ash, and Ash looked down as he saw the fear in her eyes. She was _scared _of him. He should have expected it though. She backed up until she saw her friends and ran past him quickly, giving May a hug first.

"Misty are you ok?" May asked.

Misty nodded, shaking slightly.

"You have to go. Now." Gary said.

Ash turned to him in confusion but then nodded quickly. "Michael."

Michael pushed himself to the front of the group and nodded, taking down the stairs.

Ash turned back to Misty and the others. "We-we have to go."

Misty looked at Ash and then glanced at all of her friends.

May smiled a little. "It's ok. They got us in here."

Misty didn't seem relieved but nodded, keeping to the center of the group as they went down the stairs.

"Ash!"

Ash turned to Gary without a word.

"Brock says hi."

Ash blinked then smiled. "Thanks."

Gary nodded. "Now, go."

Ash took off behind the others instantly.

At the top of the stairs Gary backed up to the wall then fell down to a tired sitting position. He wiped at his forehead, willing his heart to stop pounding. Quickly he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and drew a thin line along his collar bone. Hopefully, he could make up an excuse. He placed the knife back in his pocket, letting the light line of blood seep through his shirt and wincing in the process. "It's worth it. It's worth it. It's worth it."

They made it back through the base, nearly the same way that they had before with occasional cover-ups as grunts began their rounds for the day. Finally reaching the end, Alexi pulled out a sliver of metal only to be pushed away by Skye. "We don't have all day. I've got it." He muttered.

Alexi stuffed the metal back in her pocket, biting her tongue in the process.

Skye finally opened the door and they all slipped into it, then Alexi got the second door. As everyone stepped out into the morning air Misty stopped and stared at the muddy snow. Ash turned around and walked back to her, staring at the ground and silently offering his assistance.

Misty bit her lip and climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to carry her.

From there, they all made a dash for the part of the woods that would lead them back to town.

As they got a safe distance away, Drew sighed. "That was easy." He muttered in surprise. "That was really easy."

"Speak for yourself." Alexi grumbled.

"I'm serious. I'm surprised that all of your little test subject friends haven't escaped."

Alexi clenched her fists and walked up beside him. "Alright then, imagine this: You're locked inside a cell with your ankle chained to the wall. There's a man outside your door every waking second of the day. You have to figure out which is the right way to escape, and if you find the lock you have to figure out the code without setting off the alarm. You just did half of that, now imagine this: Imagine that there are six times the amount of grunts we just saw roaming around. Imagine that you can't walk or see or maybe that you can't hear when they are coming because of some stupid side-effect of a test. Imagine that if you do manage to escape, you know that they'll be looking for you and if they take you back they'll either torture you or kill you so that you won't attempt it again. There are about a million more reasons I could give you to explain why those kids never have the chances you do."

"Gosh, relax." He muttered. "I only meant that it was easy for us. If that's true, then how come it was so easy?"

"Because I managed to find out the date of a day that ninety-nine percent of the grunts would be receiving orders from the boss."

"Why are you still calling him the boss?"

She bit her lip and stared down at her feet, realizing that Marie's death might have caused her to go a bit over the edge. "Habit, I guess." She put her hands up and rubbed her temples then turned around. "Michael?" No answer. She straitened and looked around the group. "Where's Michael?"

The group looked around the area, all of them realizing at the same time that Michael wasn't there.

Alexi put a hand to her mouth. "No! He went back to get her! They're not with Giovanni anymore. They'll be all over the place. They're going to kill him!"

She started running back only to have her wrist grabbed by Skye. "Alexi, don't be an idiot. You go back and they'll kill you too."

"I'll be fine! I-I can get him back!"

"No you can't."

"Yes, I can!"

"You're lucky that you got yourself out alone with all of them walking around. What makes you think that you can get out with all three of them?"

Alexi stopped struggling but she was panicking. "I… have to try."

Keagan walked around from the back of the group. "I'll go with you." He said quietly.

Alexi stared at him and then yanked herself out of Skye's grip so she could hug him. "Thank you."

"Um…. You're welcome." He muttered, not sure if he wanted to hug her back or not.

She pulled back and started running in the direction they had just run away from.

"So… we're going back?" May whispered quietly.

Ash turned to them, still with Misty on his back (though she looked almost asleep). "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No. We're coming." Drew said.

When they reached the spot they were at before, it was covered in grunts.

Alexi looked around and motioned for them to follow her.

"Alexi, we're walking away from your base." Keagan whispered.

"It's not my base!" she hissed back.

"That's not the point."

"I know what I'm doing."

"You're stubborn."

"I'm scared."

Finally Alexi crouched down in the snow and started moving roots and leaves. "Keagan, help me dig up this hole?"

He blinked and got down beside her. They both started pulling up dirt where Alexi was digging until finally the thin layer of dirt that was there collapsed revealing a good sized hole that seemed to go down quite a ways.

Alexi slipped into it, going out of site for a moment until they heard a vague thump and she yelled towards them. "Come on down! Hurry!"

"Ewe…." May muttered. But she slipped into the hole.

Drew went after her. Ash tried to stop him as they hadn't heard her hit ground yet, but he wasn't fast enough.

Drew's body moved through a muddy hole before the ground around him finally gave way and fell onto something metal and wet.

"Ow! Drew, get off!"

Drew's opened his eyes to find himself on top of May. A deep blush spread across his face as he quickly stood up. "S-Sorry."

May stood and started beating her clothes. "Oh gross! I'm soaked! What is this?"

The walls were covered in metal and water ran through rising up to their ankles.

Ash woke Misty up and then went through the hole so he could catch Misty when she came down. She was extremely sleepy and Ash was pretty sure that they had slipped something into her blood stream without her knowing. She didn't even try to stop Ash from helping her even though it was obvious she was having trouble being so close to him.

He heard May's question and walked over with Misty on his back.

"I'm not exactly sure." Alexi said. "I stumbled onto the entry way a few years ago when I was trying to find a way out."

Ash shook his head. "Yeah. She was trying to get me to come with her to look at the snow."

"But they caught us." Alexi said. "Luckily it was after we were out of the hole, so they don't know that I know about it. I used it to run away."

Finally Keagan fell through followed by Skye, and Alexi took off with everyone else behind her.

* * *

Michael bit his lip and flattened himself in the shadows as a grunt walked passed him. He didn't want to get caught, but he made a promise.

He waited until the guard was gone and then quickly ran down the hall. He stopped with fear all over his face as a grunt turned around the corner going into her room. He had somehow overlooked Michael, but now what? He gulped and ran to the door placing his ear on it.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Get away from me! Let me go!" a young girl shrieked and Michael's face hardened.

"Open the door!" he yelled angrily.

"Let me go!"

"Open the door! Now! If you don't open the door, I'll break it down!"

The grunt didn't seem to hear him and Michael started pounding on the door with his fists. "Open the door! Open the door! Open it!" He didn't even think about using ditto. He was terrified.

When the group reached the end of the "hall" they climbed out into one of the hallways where some children were held again. Ash turned to May and Drew and muttered nervously. "It might not be such a good idea for you two to come."

Drew stared at him. "So… what are we suppose to do now that we're here? And what about Keagan?"

Ash motioned behind them and they saw that Keagan and Alexi were already gone. "I would have told him too." Ash said. "Come here."

Drew and May followed Ash to a wall. He set Misty softly against the wall and then pulled a covering off of what appeared to be a vent. "Down the vent a little ways there's an open area. Like a larger metal box connected to it."

May pulled herself into the vent and Drew turned to Ash. "You've got to be kidding me."

Ash shrugged. "Alexi showed it to me when she snuck out… pulling me along with her. Trust me you'll be fine. No body can hear you or anything from out here."

"Fine." Drew grumbled and pulled himself into the vent behind May.

Ash closed it and helped Misty back onto his back.

"Did you hear that?" Alexi whispered. She changed direction and found herself following Michael's angry voice.

"Michael! Quiet down!"

Michael turned to Alexi and started shaking. "Alexi, help me! She's stuck in there and he's hurting her! Please! Help me!"

Alexi ran to the door and started pressing numbers. Within seconds the door was open. "Michael, get ditto."

His eyes widened and he pulled the pokeball out of his pocket. "Hey!"

The grunt turned only to fall to the ground seconds later.

"What did you do?" Alexi asked.

Michael ignored her and ran to the bed in the corner where a young girl with long brown hair was. She wore a slip and was curled into a ball.

Michael sat down next to her and grabbed her shoulder. The girl screamed and pushed him away.

"Sh! It's okay! It's me!"

She stopped struggling but didn't open her eyes. She sat shaking before giving him a strong hug.

"Hey." Alexi whispered, softly kneeling next to the two of them. "We've gotta go. They're gonna be back soon. Will you let Keagan carry you back?"

She shook her head and tightened her grip on Michael.

"It'll be ok. I promise. He's one of my best friends."

Finally she nodded and Alexi picked her up. "Um Keagan… would you carry her back?"

"Oh… sure." He took her and felt her shake in his arms. She was a pretty girl but her hair covered her face and she wouldn't open her eyes if her life depended on it.

The four of them quickly left the room, hurrying down the hall. "They're going to be here any second." Alexi whispered fearfully.

"I'm sorry."

"Sh. It's alright Michael. You saved her. Hopefully we can all get out of here."

* * *

"May, could you move a little faster?"

"There are webs all over the place!"

"So what?"

"… It's disgusting."

Drew let out a groan. "Just move."

"I can't…."

"You're such a girl."

"Last I checked."

"Fine, just move. Let me get past you."

"It's way too tight. We'll get stuck."

"Then go!"

"Ugh…." May moved through the cobwebs and such, whishing the whole time that Drew was going first. Finally they reached the "box" Ash had talked about. May let out a sigh of relief and pushed herself into it. "Oh my gosh! It's freezing!"

Drew climbed in after her. "They're probably used to this kind of thing, with the way they've grown up."

May nodded and sat down against the wall. "So I guess we just sit here until they get back?"

Drew shrugged and sat down beside her. "He should've told us earlier, we could have waited in the forest for them."

May sighed. "Drew?"

"What?"

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Oh…" May put her hands in her lap and wrung them nervously. "Wh-what if something happens?"

"What do you mean? What sort of something?" Drew shifted so he could look at her clearly.

"Well… I'm just… I'm scared."

"Yeah…. I could tell."

"What if something happens? I mean I like all of them… I really do. I kind of feel sorry for them. But is team rocket going to be after us now too? I mean… are they going to be chasing us around like they chase them around? What if somebody gets hurt?"

Drew paused for a moment. Being sentimental wasn't exactly all that easy for him. He could see that she was really scared. She was trying to mask it but she wasn't very good at it. He took a deep breath and turned so his back was flat against the metal wall. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah. That's what I thought you'd say."

He shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know…. You could try some concern or something…. Although you probably don't care, so it's kind of silly. Sorry." She turned away but he could still see her blush.

Drew let out an annoyed breath. Did she know what she was doing? She was practically putting him on a guilt trip while being innocent and… almost cute at the same time. Was that even possible? "Look… it's not that I don't care… but um… talking isn't exactly one of my strong points." He admitted quietly.

May turned to him and stared at him for a moment. He wasn't looking at her but she wasn't all that surprised. "So…" What do you say to that? "…you do care?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

She giggled. "You're right. You're not that good at talking."

He rolled his eyes. "Way to rub it in. At least I'm trying. It doesn't really matter. Besides, actions speak louder than words right?" He turned to her as she sneezed. "Cold?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

Drew pulled his vest (or whatever it is) off and put it over her shoulders.

She blushed and looked up at him. "I'm kind of tired."

"Take a nap."

She laughed. "How am I supposed to go to sleep in this place… and while all of this is happening?"

He shrugged. "I dunno what you want me to do about it. I gave you my vest. I think I'm covered."

She shook her head. "Yeah… well, thanks."

"Mmm-Hmm."

May yawned and allowed her head to fall to Drew's shoulder.

Drew looked at his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Her breathing was starting to even out. Was she falling asleep? Drew felt a smile pull at his mouth despite himself as he stared at her. She looked peaceful, comfortably snuggled into his arm and shoulder.

He bit his lip. She was asleep. Hesitantly he reached out and wiped some bangs out of her eyes. Just touching her that slightly was enough to make his heart jump. He couldn't believe that he had fallen so hard for her. She had been fun to tease and yeah she was pretty when he had first met her, but that wasn't what had won him over. When she first started coordinating… she wasn't all that good. But she put so much into what she did. She continued moving forward no matter what, in every way. She was just incredible.

He smiled a little and leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips to her forehead.

May gave a little groan and opened her eyes right after he pulled back. He blushed and tried to force it down. Maybe she hadn't noticed.

May smiled a little. "What was that for?" she asked sleepily.

Shoot. "Uh… It w-um…" _Great could I sound any more stupid if I tried?_ "Um… I just…."

May giggled and snuggled closer to him. "You're really warm."

"Um… yeah." He muttered uncomfortably.

"Drew… are you ok?"

"Yeah… I think I'm just tired."

"Oh… ok…. C-Can I sleep here? It's better than sleeping on the cold floor."

He shrugged lightly, keeping in mind that she was on his shoulder. "I guess so."

"Thanks."

"N-No problem."

Drew let her curl up to him and then paused, staring at her once again. "M-May?"

"Hmm?" she turned up and then was caught completely off guard. Her eyes widened, but then they slowly closed.

Drew's mind was racing. What was he doing? He half expected her to push him away, but she didn't. In fact, he almost went into shock when she started kissing him back. _She_ was kissing _him_ now.

He maneuvered himself into a kneeling position, still keeping his lips on hers until finally they both had to pull away.

May stared at him for a second and then let out a little giggle full of joy and shock at once. "Wow…" she muttered.

He smiled and leaned up against the wall again as May cuddled into his shoulder again, holding onto his arm.

It didn't matter that Drew wasn't good with words. After all, _actions_ speak louder than words.

* * *

A/N There wasn't much pokeshipping simply because I'm trying to build something for later chapters. I finally got some contestshipping in though. Lol. 

Here are some questions for you guys:

Who is Sarah? Who is the little girl Michael helped? Will Ash and Misty end up together? You already know the answer for one of those... Duh. This is aaml.

Upcoming chapter (depends on how I split them up): The girl with no name

Review!


	15. The Girl With No Name

I'm in a major rush right now, because someone's comming to pick me up to baby sit any minute. I apologize for any grammatical errors in this authors note. But I really wanted to put this up.

I enjoyed writing this chapter more than my past chapters, so I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

Thankyou to Evan aaml for reveiwing the last chapter.

* * *

Alexi and Keagan decided to go back to where they had started. There was no way to find the others and they would probably head back when they realized that as well.

Alexi had been right. Grunts were everywhere and it extremely hard to make it unseen. When they finally arrived at their destination their nerves were still on end. Michael didn't want to tire ditto so they decided that whenever they heard noise they would have him turn into his "wall".

On one such moment while ditto covered them, Keagan finally sat down to give his arms a rest from holding "the girl".

In an effort to calm his nerves he started talking quietly. "What's her name?" he whispered leaning towards Alexi.

Alexi looked strait ahead leaning back and forth nervously. "She doesn't have one."

Keagan looked surprised. "Are you serious?"

She nodded and turned to look at him.

"They never gave her one?"

"No. They gave her plenty of names."

"Names?" He asked, confused as to why she said it plural.

"She never responds to names. So they try new ones every now and then."

"Why doesn't she respond to any? She can talk and everything right?"

She half shrugged. "Nearly. But it's not that. I'm not sure what it is. Either she doesn't want one or there's a certain one she wants. The people looking after her don't care enough to pry one out of her."

"Why not?"

"She's a test subject. They don't need to know her name to pull her out of her room." Alexi was going to expand on her statement, but then remembered that Michael was there and that hearing that they tortured his friend just might unsettle him (even though he already knew).

Keagan lifted a hand to his face keeping one under the girl's neck as she had somehow fallen asleep. "This is ridiculous." He mumbled. "Is this normal? What was that grunt doing to her? Are all of you as helpless as she was?"

Alexi shifted a little. "Usually. I had a friend that could talk herself out of almost every test, and that's saying something considering most grunts don't have the patience to listen to you talk."

Keagan decided not to ask about the "had" in her sentence.

Michael whispered to ditto and let him back into his pokeball. "They're gone. Is… she ok?"

Keagan looked down. "I think so. She just looks tired."

"Good."

"Alexi, do you think that she would stay asleep if I handed her to you?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Keagan moved over to Michael, who was sitting a little way away from them. "Hey Michael, can I ask you something?"

Michael glanced at him and then looked away. "Sure, I guess."

Keagan sat beside him and nudged him a little, then pointed to the girl in Alexi's arms. "Do you like her?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… I guess. She's my friend."

"No… I mean…" Fr no better way to explain it to a child he resulted to a child-like phrase. "…like-like."

"Huh?"

"Don't you know what that means?"

Michael shook his head.

"Wow…. Well it's basically love… but not as severe."

Michael reared back. "You think I love her?"

"No, I think you like her."

Michael's eyes went wide. "What kind of a person are you? We're stuck in the base and you're asking me if I love my friend?"

"Not love, like-oh forget it." Keagan leaned his head against the wall.

Michael joined with a, "You're weird."

Keagan shrugged.

Michael smiled a little. "I can't believe Alexi love's you."

Keagan's eyes widened. He straitened and looked down at Michael. "What?"

Michael laughed. "Don't tell me you're that stupid."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been looking at you and stuff the whole time. Even while this is happening."

Keagan rolled his eyes. "Liar."

"I'm not lying."

Keagan looked down at him. "What sort of looks?"

"How am I supposed to explain them?" He smiled. "Of course, it could just be 'like-like'." He darted his eyes in Alexi's direction before looking away. "See. She's doing it again."

Keagan looked at Alexi. She blushed and averted her gaze down to a brown mop of hair in her lap.

"I wasn't lying. See?"

Keagan turned his attention to the metal roof above them, hiding a blush accompanied by a small smile. "Shut up."

Ash groaned, readjusting Misty on his back.

"Why did we even try to follow them? And why do you have Misty on your back?"

"Wait till now to ask?" Ash mumbled. "It didn't occur to me to leave her with them."

"Yeah, right. Sh. Do you hear that?" Skye backed into the shadows and watched as a grunt came around the corner.

"Oh shoot." Ash mumbled… a little too loudly.

Gary turned and his eyes instantly flamed. "What are you doing here?!" He hissed pushing them both against the wall. He looked over Ash's shoulder, which wasn't hard since he was slightly taller, and saw Misty. He then closed his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself, while subconsciously removing one hand and fingering the cut he had given himself. Would it even help with an excuse now? "You've got to get out of here. You're going to get me killed. Where are the others?

"We don't know. They're probably back where we started."

"Then go! I'll lead you through. And this time, don't come back! You're lucky I was the one to find you. More than lucky. Come on." Gary turned and led them back through the halls getting grunts out of their way as they went and asking them which ways to go.

"Get out ditto!"

Michael pulled ditto's ball out of his pocket and threw it, but they weren't able to get the wall up on time. Luckily their visitors were Skye, Misty, Ash, and Gary. All three of them sighed in relief.

"Sorry."

"It's ok Michael. Sorry we didn't wait up for you guys." Alexi said. "It really complicated things. Are you guys okay?"

Skye didn't respond but Ash nodded.

"Okay, okay. Wonderful reunion. Everyone's safe and happy. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Go now!!!" Gary nearly yelled his very short final sentence.

"Where's May and Drew?" Alexi asked.

"In the vent." Ash said.

"In the vent? Really? Wow, you do listen."

Ash rolled his eyes. "I didn't have to listen. You were nearly dragging me."

Alexi removed the covering and let Michael, who had volunteered, climb through. When he reached them he smirked. Drew had fallen asleep and his head rested on top of May's.

Michael bit his lip, but a giggle still filled the vent.

Drew opened his eyes. Apparently he hadn't been asleep. He blushed slightly, then turned away from Michael and shook May. "May, wake up."

"Hmm."

"Michael's here. We gotta go."

"Okay."

Drew rolled his eyes when May didn't move. "Get up. Come on. I would, but I can't carry you through the vent."

May opened her eyes groggily. "Do we have to?"

"If you want to get out of here, then yes."

May's eyes shot open. She was now wide awake. She got up from Drew, not caring that she was going through the vent before him.

Michael scrambled and turned around as May climbed in behind him. She was shortly followed by Drew.

They climbed out and then climbed through the "vent" in the floor they had used to get in with.

"Sorry, Gary." Alexi whispered.

Gary gave her a fake smile and one that obviously said, 'Your pay is leaving now.'

"Sorry. Thank you so much. I didn't really expect this from you. If you see us again, I'll find some way to repay you." She then slipped into the hole behind the others using misplaced rocks to get down the wall It wasn't as easy as it sounded. The rocks were wet and some were covered in something that may have been moss. This made it quite hard to get Misty down considering she was finding it steadily harder to stay in touch with her surroundings.

Skye and Ash helped Misty down. When she reached the ground, she started falling over. Ash caught her and despite her doubts she allowed herself to lean on him. There was something calming about his touch. She would get enough consciousness to feel scared and then his touch would seem to cancel the feeling out. Her friends trusted him and for now that would have to be enough. It was a good enough excuse for her to stay on his back and let him carry her anyway.

When they got back to the hole, Michael used ditto to help them all get up. Alexi and Keagan then covered the hole as well as they could.

"We're out." Alexi whispered in relief.

As they turned around to head back, Misty's grip began weakening around Ash's shoulders. He set her down for a moment and then picked her up bridal style. She yawned lightly and was just vaguely aware of the cold wind on her feet and the soothing rythematic breathing of Ash's chest, before she slipped out of consciousness.

The next thing Misty knew soft sheets were beneath her arms, not quite as soft as the sheets she had felt the last time she woke up, but soft none-the-less.

She opened her eyes and found her sight uncomfortably blurry. It took longer than expected, but eventually she was able to see. She pulled herself up and put a hand to her forehead as she felt it start pounding. Finally she looked around the room. It was a Pokemon Center, she could tell. The walls were pale green and the sheets were aqua. She was in a different gown now, something a regular teen may wear, silky and pink. She found it quite unsettling that every time she woke up she was wearing something else. She shook it off though because now she was out of the team rocket base and that was enough to raise her spirits considerably and override the slight discomfort.

Her gaze landed on Ash and she felt her spirits drop again just a little. He was the only one in the room. His back was against the wall and he leaned his arms on his raised knees, his head just falling into the gap behind them. He finally raised his head opened his eyes. He stared at her for a second before his eyes widened and jumped up much too excitedly with an equally thrilled voice. "You're awake!" His face dropped as he realized that he wasn't in much of a pleasing position. "Sorry…."

"It's ok." She whispered. "Why do I feel so awful?"

"Oh! Um…" He rushed forward as she started teetering. "You should lie down. They slipped something into you. Probably through food or something." Ash put a hand on her back and helped her back into a sleeping position. "It just slows down how fast your body works. It means that you need more sleep and food to help get back your energy back."

Her eyes drooped.

"Misty, I'm so sorry." He whispered, finally daring to speak. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know that they would kidnap you I swear. I'm so sorry."

Misty opened her eyes and propped herself with a nod. Ash could tell that it would take a while to get her trust back, if he ever could.

"Where's everyone?"

"They're asleep."

"How early is it?"

"Around nine or so. Everyone's pretty tired."

She nodded. "Where did the… thing I was wearing go?"

Ash pointed to the corner were in was bundled on a chair. He looked down and blushed for reasons she didn't understand. "You're wearing one of May's night-dresses now. We had to switch them to fix you up."

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "But he didn't hurt me."

"Yeah… um. The drug has some weird side effects."

"Oh…. Thanks for the help."

He looked up in surprise before a smile climbed up his face. "You're welcome."

Misty stared at him, feeling her own blush come. She almost wondered if she really did know him. His face showed her a lot of things she had seen before all this had happened.

Ash kneeled down beside her bed folded his folded arms on top of it. "Do you have a headache?"

She nodded again.

"That's good."

Misty turned to him with a thick glare. Ash quickly saw to correct himself. "No. Um- That's not what I meant. It means you're getting better. Really."

Misty put her hands up to rub her temples. "You've got to be kidding me."

He shook his head. "I'm not. Alexi helped me make some stuff for you. One of the herbs does that. It won't be for long."

"You know how to use herbs?"

Ash shrugged. "I was trained in a lot of areas."

Misty let her hands fall to her lap. There was the conformation that this wasn't just a terrible dream.

Ash suddenly realized what he had said. He looked down. "Look Misty… I-I didn't choose to join team rocket. I was just there…. I'm not sure exactly how it happened. I was a little kid. I don't want to hurt you."

Misty stared silently at her lap. She could sense the sincerity in his voice, and though it hurt…. "I'm sorry. But last time I let myself trust you, I ended up kidnapped." She gulped. "I don't even know who I'm talking to now."

Ash bit his lip and grabbed one of her hands so he could bring her to look at him. "My name is Ash. I'm not sure of my last name. I'm number 1856 of a long line of grunts. I can't feel anything in this finger." He held up his right pointer finger. "My mother has eyes like mine. I know because they let me keep a picture of her." Misty smiled a little at this. "I snook out of team rocket once before this because Alexi wanted to see snow. My dad was in team rocket before me I think, though I don't know if he chose it either." Ash's breathing started getting shaky as he searched for something more, anything, that he could say about himself to show her that he was being completely honest with her. "I…" He looked down and closed his eyes, letting out a breath of nervousness. "I-I think… never mind. I can't think of anything else."

Misty felt her gaze drawn to his face as he tried to hide it. He was shaking. He seemed really… sincere, but she couldn't help but think that it would be foolish to forget everything that quickly. Despite this she found herself saying quietly. "What's your favorite color?"

Ash abruptly looked up and into her eyes. "Cerulean… I think."

"What's your favorite food?"

Ash smiled a little. "I don't know yet. From what I've tried, probably pizza."

She stifled a giggle. Of course he would choose that after not having any worthy of the word "edible" in his life. And so she continued her train of useless questions that each helped her get to know him a little better.

"What's your favorite kind of music?"

"Um… I'm not really sure. I like most of what I've heard.

"What's your favorite… scent?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"You're favorite smell."

"Uh… I don't know. I haven't exactly had much time to look into that kind of stuff."

She shook her head. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

Ash put a hand up and tucked some hair that had fallen from behind her ear back. "Actually… what's the scent in your hair called?"

Misty felt her cheeks get warm. "Huh?"

"The scent in your hair? It's hard to miss when you're on my back for that long."

"O-oh… my sister gave it to me. It's just shampoo. I never cared enough to look."

"Well… I think I like that one."

She looked down quickly.

"Ow! Keagan!"

Ash and Misty looked up at the door. Everyone was waking up. It was about this time they both realized their hands were still linked.

"I should get up." Misty whispered. They both regretfully pulled their hands apart. Misty stood only to wobble. Naturally, Ash rushed forward, but she placed a hand on his chest, straitening herself. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Ash!" Somehow talking to him so directly and with his name managed to draw a smile out of him, despite of how it was meant. He nodded and backed up.

Misty stood in one spot for a moment, gaining stability. Then she walked to where the dress she had been wearing was. Her backpack was on the floor beside it. She rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out one of her regular outfits. "I'm going to take a shower, so I can change. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Ok. We'll be in Michael's room. He managed to get a pretty large one somehow, so we're meeting in there while we try to figure out what to do."

"Alright I'll be out soon. Wait… Michael? That kid?"

"Oh. Yeah him." It just occurred to Ash that Misty hadn't exactly met him yet. "It's room 208. We should still be there when you're done." Ash went to the door and shut it behind him, then walked to Michael's room. Just as he opened the door, Keagan flew by him into the room followed closely by Alexi. He blinked and then entered behind them.

Michael was on his stomach as he faced the youngest female of the group. He was handing random objects to her. She would feel them and tell him what they were. Her back was to him. So far the pile beside them included a tissue container, a glass cup, a shoe, a rubber band, a CD case, a purple vase, a small bottle of hotel conditioner, and a pencil.

Alexi had managed to corner Keagan. Her head and back were wet and Ash decided that he didn't want to know. May was lying on her stomach on the bed, flipping through a coordinator magazine. Drew was standing beside the bed with his hands in his pockets, staring at the magazine over her shoulder, and Skye was sitting on a chair in the corner writing random marks in a small notebook. It was almost strange how normal everything seemed after what they had just gone through. But they had to do something to pass the time.

May looked up and smiled softly. "Hi, Ash."

"Hi." He walked and sat down beside Michael. He hadn't really met his friend yet. Apparently Michael was running out of things to give her, because she now held in her hands his belt.

Ash titled his head as he stared at her face. Her eyes were unfocused and an extremely cloudy blue. He was staring right at her but she didn't even seem to notice.

He sighed quietly and pulled himself from the floor just as she exclaimed. "I know! It's your belt!"

"Darn it!" Michael exclaimed. "You figure them all out! Ho do you even know what a CD case is?"

Ash laughed a little and walked to Keagan and Alexi. He tapped her on the shoulder, giving Keagan the opportunity to try and sneak away.

"What's going on?"

"You don't want to know." She seethed quietly.

"It was Michael's idea!" Keagan exclaimed in defense.

"Right. Just blame it on a little kid." Alexi made a grab for him but he moved away.

"It was! I swear! He's a con artist!" Keagan moved around her and ran around the bed.

"Yeah right. Like that has anything to do with what we're talking about."

Skye gave a half glance at them. "It's true Alexi."

"Hey!"

"Quiet Michael." Skye said monotone. "You're annoying."

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are." The girl beside him giggled.

He glared at her, not that it mattered.

"You're not annoying Michael."

Michael beamed and sat down pulling a variety of small objects out of his pocket.

"Keagan's just trying to come up with an excuse."

"I didn't even say that!" Keagan squeaked and dived under the bad as Alexi went after him.

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think this is a bit childish?"

"Leave them alone Ash. They're both practically children." Skye stated. "Besides who knows what's happening under that bed." Skye said a little louder.

There were a couple screams before they both scrambled out from under the bed on opposite sides.

"Nothing happened!" Alexi said.

Skye smirked. "I know."

Alexi scowled, while Keagan started scooting away again. Alexi opened her eyes. "Oh no, you don't!"

"Ah! Everyone out of the way!"

Misty came in the door just then as Keagan tried to run through it. Misty caught the back of his collar as he ran through. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Let go! Let go!"

Misty rolled her eyes and pulled him back into the room.

"Ow! You're choking me!"

Misty looked around the room and May jumped up. Alexi was temporarily distracted from Keagan as well

"Misty are you ok?" May asked.

"Did the herbs work?" Alexi asked with concern.

Misty nodded to each of them. "Yeah, thanks. What do we do know?"

Alexi turned to May and the others. "There's not much we can do right now. I think we should just stay here for a little while."

Misty bit her lip. "I think we should talk to you guys…. I mean. I need some answers." Misty sat beside May on the bed (May was on her stomach behind her).

Alexi and Ash sat on the floor in front of the bed. Michael came over as well, leading his friend by the hand.

Misty bit her lip. The air was thick. It was like they were about to admit that they were from team rocket all over again. "Just tell me about yourselves."

They explained what they already had to the rest of the group.

"We didn't join on purpose." Alexi whispered. "It just happened. I don't know how they choose what kids to use."

It came as a shock to everyone when Misty said, "I think I do…." She took a deep shaky breath before continuing. "Gary told me that my father was in team rocket and that's why they took me. He said that when someone joins team rocket, their first son or daughter is automatically a member…. I don't know if it's true… but it makes sense to me."

"Your dad was in team rocket?" May whispered.

Misty nodded shakily. "Apparently."

"Then shouldn't they have taken your sister?"

She shrugged. "He said they probably couldn't find us or something so I was the only one young enough." Her voice was strong, but close to breaking. It hurt more than she could explain.

Ash blinked at her, lost for words. She was supposed to be like them? That's why they had taken her? How was he supposed to feel about that? It was more than shocking. He looked down at her hands, wrung nervously in her lap. She was scared. The topic changed when she spoke again. "Is there anything else I should know?"

The ex-team rocket members eyed each other carefully, making sure. Alexi shifted uneasily. "Probably not."

"Just tell me anything." She whispered almost desperately. "I just want to feel like I know the people I'm talking to. No offense… but I'm a bit shaken up. Just tell me about yourselves."

Michael stood pulling his friend with him. "I'm Michael. I was in the duplication section. That's why I have ditto. My dad was in team rocket. Um… That's it I guess." He sat back down, leaving "the girl" standing. She took a deep breath.

"I-I was a test subject. Like Alexi. That's… why… I-I can't see." she began sitting.

"What's your name?" Drew asked gruffly.

She jumped a little and then shook her head wildly. "I don't."

"You don't… what?"

"I don't have a name."

Drew almost asked more but stopped. The girl couldn't see, but her eyes sliced through you. She portrayed exactly what she felt in them. Nobody understood why she didn't want to talk about it but they knew better than to ask, if only to let her keep something important to herself. She sat completely, looking quite passive and nervous in contrast.

Drew spoke up, directing his question to Alexi. "How did you figure out the code on the way in the first time?"

May suddenly remembered what happened while she was cooking. "Oh yeah. And why did that flame hurt you so much?"

Alexi touched a hand to where the light burn was. "I'm usually really sensitive to heat. That's the answer to both your questions. I run my fingers close to the keys and I can feel which ones are warmer if they were recently used. There's something else too, but I'm not sure exactly what it is. I figured it out when I was seven. One of the grunts got mad at me. He leaned against my wall and threatened me against continuing like that. After he left I noticed that the part of the wall he touched was warmer than the rest of the wall. For some reason I never forgot it and I just noticed it more and more as it got more apparent. I'm not sure what they actually did to me."

Misty bit her lip. "What about you, Skye? How did it happen?"

He shrugged and stuffed the notebook into his pocket. "I already told you. They took me in for a test. They just tied me down to a table and injected something into my arm.. Same thing with my ears, except that time they had me drink something yellow and that time I felt it instantly."

"What are the stakes right now?" Misty asked quietly. She wanted to know everything. She wanted to know what she had gotten into. "Are they looking for us?"

"Yes." Alexi answered immediately.

Misty gulped. "What'll happen if they find us?"

"I don't know. It might be different for each of us. The first time I ran away, they hurt me so that I wouldn't run away again. Death is an option too." She whispered quietly. She didn't want to go into what happened and she almost cursed herself for telling Misty that she could die. The poor girl was probably being traumatized. "Then again." She started suddenly. "They might not be looking for all of us. If they don't really need us they might not follow us."

Misty felt her throat constrict painfully. What could possibly be more terrifying? Would this ever end? She was feeling lightheaded. She put a hand on her forehead.

"Misty?" Ash got up and sat next to her so he could look at her. "You look sick."

She waved him off. "It's fine. I'm fine." Her voice almost cracked and no one would've believed her anyway. She bit her lip as it started quivering.

Ash glanced at Alexi. She gave a weak apologetic smile and Ash turned back to Misty. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine." She muttered pathetically.

"You should go to bed." He said quietly.

"I already did. I'm fine."

"You need to sleep. You're still recovering."

"I'm fine!"

Skye rolled his eyes. "No you're not. I've had that stuff in me. I know how it feels. Go to bed." He pulled the notebook out of his pocket and started writing in it again.

Misty sighed. She had a headache again and to be completely honest she was exhausted. She stood up. "Fine." She started shaking when she stood and she let out an angry grunt.

Ash rushed forward and put an arm around her waist. "Let me help you."

Her face heated up involuntarily. "I'm-"

"You are not." Skye cut in, in annoyance. "Stop saying that and let him help you."

Misty glared at him and sighed putting her arm around Ash's shoulder. He helped her stay steady and began walking her back to her room.

After the two left, the room was silent. Finally Skye stood and left the room. Everyone else soon followed, most retiring to their own rooms without a word.

When they reached Misty's room, Ash helped her into bed. "I know this is hard. Trust me, it gets easier."

"Thank you for your patronizing words." She mumbled as Ash brought the blankets up to her chin. She rolled over onto her side so she could look him in the eye.

"Sorry…."

"It's ok. I didn't mean that. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"…. What do you know about your past?"

Ash paused and looked down at the plain sheets. "Nothing. Nothing other than how my mother looked when I got her picture."

"Do you have it?"

"He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. It was covered some weak see-through material to help protect it.

She took it and looked it over. "She looks like she's a teenager here, or maybe a little older."

He nodded.

"She's very pretty." She whispered. "She looks familiar."

"I used to want to find her. Now I'm not sure what to do. I think if I found her I would end up ruining her life."

Misty set the picture softly on the bed and looked at him. Not only was the girl his mother, all the secrets to his past and identity were with her, and now he was sure that he shouldn't find her. She was understanding these people more. They were forced to sacrifice so much. "Ash?"

He looked up.

"Don't you think she would want you to find her? What if she's looking for you? She's a mother. I think it would hurt her a lot more if she never knew you were alive."

He paused, a smile fighting its way to his face. "You think so?"

She gave a nod. "Yeah. I do."

"I should go." He stood and started heading to the door.

"Wait! Ash?"

He turned. "What?"

"Could you stay? Please?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Sure, Mist."

He walked back over and kneeled on the side of the bed, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Skye ended up wandering outside to a small pond. He sat beside it and picked up a pebble throwing it to the middle. He watched the ripples go away from it until they reached him then sat down on the grass. The snow was almost all the way melted.

"Skye?"

Skye looked up to see a little girl with brown hair and sightless eyes staring his direction. "Oh… hey. How'd you know I was out here?"

"I heard you. You were talking to yourself."

He blinked. "I was?"

She nodded. "You were talking about how stupid everyone here is."

He rolled his eyes and turned away. "You shouldn't have been able to follow me all the way here just on that."

She ignored him and sat down next to him, just short of sitting in the water. "What are you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing." He answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Do I bother you?"

"A little."

"Is it because I talk too much?"

He shrugged, not really caring that she couldn't see it. "You don't actually talk that much."

"Is it because I'm not pretty like my sister?"

He looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"Sarah. Is it because I'm not pretty like Sarah?"

His breath was pulled from his lungs. "Y-You're her?"

"Who?"

He shook his head and then looked at her. "You do look kind of like her. Except for your hair."

"I know. People say that."

He shivered. "Wow…"

She smiled. "Can you tell me what Sarah was like? Nobody ever told me."

Skye gulped. "U-Um…"

"Please?" she asked eagerly. "Please Skye? It's really important."

He sighed and ran a hand through his light hair. "Well… she was very… happy. She-she had eyes like… yours."

"What do my eyes look like?" she interrupted.

He paused. How do you explain it to a girl who can't see? "Well they're happy. Uh…"

"Like Sarah's?" she interrupted again with a smile.

He froze, dropping a hand from his head, and looked her in the eyes for a moment. "Yeah… like Sarah's…." A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as it fought its way to his face.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm cold. Can I sit with you?"

"Uh… sure I guess."

She reached out till she felt his arm, then pulled herself next to him and leaned on his shoulder. "You're nice Skye."

He looked strait ahead. She was just a little girl but no one, not even a little girl, ever touched him. He didn't know how to reply to her innocent gesture.

"Skye are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Guess what?"

He smiled a little. "What?"

"When I grow up, I want to be like Sarah."

He turned to her and looked down. "You're more like her than you know." He whispered.

"Skye?"

"Hmm?"

"Are they gonna get us? What'll happen if they get us?"

He paused. "They won't."

"If they do, you can beat them right?"

"Sure, Sarah."

She giggled again. "My name's not Sarah. But you can call me Sarah if you want too."

He sighed and picked up a rock, throwing with the arm that she wasn't laying on. It landed in the water with a plop and the girl next to him straitened with the noise.

He smiled and put his mouth near her ear. "Did you hear that Sarah?"

She nodded. "Can I have one?"

He put a rock in her hand and watched her throw it. It only went about four and a half feet away from them but "Sarah" was extremely pleased. "Did you hear that Skye?" she asked excitedly. "I could hear that one really good!"

He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "Yeah. I heard it."

Maybe whether something's a success or a failure depends on your view. And not the kind of view that comes from your eyes.

* * *

Ok! That's it! I hope you enjoyed and I'll update as soon as I can! Wow. That was a long chapter for me! Yay!


	16. Recuperation

This is like the last chapter. Not a lot of major stuff happens unless you can read between lines. I'm building up to something. Thanks to: Evan aaml and Pokequeen for reviewing the previous chapter. Appreciate it! This one is kind of slow, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Like I said, I'm building up to something and I should have it all down soon, Review when you're done... or not. Obviously it's your choice.

* * *

"Guess what?"

"Mmm."

"Guess what?"

"…"

"Skye! Guess what?" Michael wined.

Skye rolled his eyes and let out a little growl before turning to him. "What?" he asked icily.

Michael smiled. "I found something."

Skye blinked. "Good for you." He turned away and pulled his notebook out again. He had to figure this out. He stopped and rolled his eyes towards his shoulder staring at Michael's finger, which was repetitively poking him. "What?" he did his best to hold his temper down.

Michael smiled mischievously and stood in front of him, digging into his pocket. He pulled a green strap put of his pocket. It was a strange material, like tight-woven ribbon. In the center was an aqua gem. He held onto one end and walked past Skye letting the end trail in front of his eyes.

Skye's eyes grew. "Hey! Give that back!" He tried to snatch it from him but only ended up grabbing air.

Michael pulled the necklace close to him and shook his head. "Why do you have a _girl_ necklace in your backpack?"

"That's none of your business. You shouldn't have been going through my stuff, you little rat!" He stuffed the notebook into his pocket and rose to his feet, giving himself a height advantage. "Give it back or I'll take it."

Michael smiled and shook his head. Quickly he turned around and ran out the door.

Skye let out an angry yell and then took off after him. By the time he caught up, Michael was opening the door to his room. "Oh no you don't." he mumbled. He grabbed Michael's arm firmly and held out his other hand. "Now."

Michael smiled and held it out.

Skye blinked and froze for a second before pulling it gruffly from his hand and holding it behind his back. "You ever try anything like that again…" He trailed off, his face going from dangerous to confused. Michael was looking up at him just as happily as before, glancing behind his back occasionally in a knowing manner.

Skye slowly turned around bringing his hand to his face, only to find it empty. His eyes darted to a small Aipom a few feet away from him who held his prize quite happily between two small hands.

"Ugh! You little brat!"

Michael and the ditto laughed.

"This isn't funny! Give it back!"

"Actually, it is kind of funny. It's not everyday you see Skye acting like a little kid or chasing a child down a Pokemon Center hallway."

Skye rolled his eyes. "Shut up Alexi."

"Don't be so rude." Alexi walked up to ditto and grabbed the necklace. She gave the Pokemon a pat on the head and then stood and handed the necklace to Skye with a weak smile. "Maybe if you were a little nicer he wouldn't try to torture you so much."

Skye grabbed the necklace angrily form her hands. "Whatever."

"Skye… can I talk to you?"

"Do you have too?" he wasn't wining but he sounded like he was dreading it.

She nodded. "Michael, go play with your friend. She's awake now. I think she might've headed to your room.

"You're just ditching me."

"Yes I am. I need to talk to Skye alone and you'll have fun playing with her."

Michael thought about this for a moment, then nodded with a smile and left, a hyperactive Aipom on his heels.

She turned to Skye. "See?"

"Whatever."

"I need to ask you something important."

"Fine. Shoot."

She leaned against the wall and looked down at the floor. "When… Before when you told me if I tried anything again… Well, you remember don't you?"

He gave a half shrug, then nodded.

"Did you mean it? I mean, were you really going to take me back?" She bit her lip and looked at his face eagerly. Skye could tell that she was trying to search his face, looking for something maybe besides what was included in her question. "That's why you were sent, right?"

Skye sighed and leaned against the opposite wall. "Yeah. I was s'pose to take you back."

"So… you weren't teasing me."

He struggled to keep a smile off of his face. "Well, not that time."

"Oh." She said sharply. "Never mind. That's not the point. The point is they're expecting you to take me back… right?"

Skye shifted his weight a little uncomfortably. "Yeah."

She bit her lip and looked down again.

"Alexi, what is it?"

"All of these people…. If we keep this up and they catch up to us, they're going to get hurt or maybe killed. We have to fix this as soon as possible."

"What's your point?"

She looked up eagerly. "I think I know how to end this."

Skye searched her eyes. "How?"

"I need you and Ash to take me back to team rocket."

"Alexi-"

"No! Listen! I keep on telling Ash to do it but he won't. I don't want to go back. I really don't. But I think it might be the only way, or maybe the better way. Please Skye."

He didn't say anything for a minute. She meant it. She really wanted him to do it. He wasn't stupid. He had grown up in team rocket and he could put the pieces together. If he and Ash took her back together, team rocket would trust them. Not only that, the others might be forgotten. They hadn't seen Drew and May yet. Michael was a child, not much of threat as of yet, and his friend was just a test subject not a threat in the least. Of course there was Misty… but if they hadn't made much of an effort to get her in the past, they might forget about her now. Nothing was set in stone with this plan, but what other choices were there? "I'll think about it."

He started turning around but stopped when Alexi grabbed his arm and spun him back around. "It's not an option. I'm going back whether you take me or not."

"Alexi, don't be stupid. You go back without us and there's no point."

"Then I suggest you make a quick decision."

He glared at her. "We both know that you're not going back alone."

She glared right back. "We also both know that I've never been one to listen to you or TR. If you won't take me back, I'll go back myself and I will come up with something to help us."

"Let go of my arm, brat."

"Fine!" she turned and ran down the hallway making him wonder if she really was going to go through with it. He shook it off, convincing himself that she would have to be completely stupid to do it.

* * *

Keagan walked by Alexi's door and glanced in, only to walk backwards a second later and lean on the door frame with an amused expression. "What are you doing?"

Alexi turned to him and frowned slightly then continued looking through all the drawers and holes in the floor for something. "I'm going back to team rocket."

Keagan straitened. "What?!"

"I can't just sit here!"

"Alexi…" Keagan reached forward and grabbed her arm. She tore away from him and continued going through a drawer. Keagan frowned and grabbed her again. She attempted to push him away but he kept a firm grip. "Alexi!"

"Let me go!"

"Alexi, calm down! It's ok! Calm down!"

She stopped struggling and bit her lip finally falling into his arms knocking him from his knees to a sitting position, and trying to hold down tears. "This is all my fault." She whispered into the cloth on his shirt.

Keagan looked down at her in surprise. "No it's not."

"Yes it is! I knew if I stayed something would happen! But I was stupid! I wanted to be with people so bad! I was so selfish!"

"Alexi, stop!" She stopped moving and speaking. She wasn't making noises that some would make while crying, but tears were still rolling down her face.

"It's not your fault. Look at me." She shook her head quickly so he just sighed and went on. "You didn't do this ok? Just… just calm down."

"Misty was kidnapped. All of you were nearly killed. " She trailed off.

"You didn't do that ok? You didn't do that."

"Y-Yes I did."

"Alright Alexi look at me, because this is just ridiculous." She finally looked up at him and he continued. "You _know_ you didn't do it. You didn't establish team rocket and they've had a whole bunch of stupid rules from before you were even born. Misty's father was in team rocket and they sent Ash to her. He would've gone there anyway, that isn't your fault. And it's not like you forced us to join you. It was our choice. And… I'd rather be involved than not know you guys."

Alexi bit her lip and looked back down, allowing herself to relax as a wave of relief washed over her. "… Thank you." She whispered almost inaudibly but somehow he heard it.

"Promise you won't go? Please?"

"I-I won't go by myself."

He sighed. "Alright. Thank you."

"Mmm."

Out in the hall, Skye sighed and turned around heading back, but then he stopped. They needed some time before they went back, if only to recuperate.

"Hi Skye!"

He turned to see a little girl. A small smile pulled at his lips but he pushed it down. "Hey. Weren't you playing with Michael?"

She shook her head. "He's doing something with ditto."

"Oh… um, do you need something?"

She shook her head happily.

"Um… ok."

He turned and started heading down the hall only to have her follow behind him. He stopped and the close proximity made her not realize it and end up bouncing off of his legs.

He sighed and kneeled down to her level. "Are you sure you don't need to go do… something?"

She nodded and massaged her head. "I want to be with you!"

"Um… ok."

"What did you and Sarah do together?"

He blinked at the sudden question then smiled lightly. "Would you… like to get some ice-cream or something?"

Anyone else would have wondered why Skye, a complete loner, just asked them to do something with him, but she had a different question in mind. "What's ice-cream?"

He nodded as if he'd just a made a decision and picked up a giggling little girl helping her onto his back. "Ice-cream it is."

She laughed and put her arms around her neck. "What's that Skye?"

"You'll see." He turned around the corner and brought himself face to face with May. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked from happy child on his back to him.

He gave her an uncomfortable smile and moved around her heading out of the Pokemon Center.

May watched him go then a few seconds later got a smile on her face as she listened to Michael's friend continue to ask him what ice-cream was and then heard him repeat, "You'll see."

* * *

Misty opened her eyes and rubbed them tiredly. It was dark outside. She looked down at her sheets, seeing that Ash had fallen asleep. His head was on the bed and his hat on the floor revealing his messy black hair. She smiled sadly, feeling almost bad for asking him to stay with her. She hadn't known how long she was going to sleep. She smiled though and looked at his face. He had a lazy look on his face, his mouth was open, and one of his arms was under his chin, the other laying strait over the bed to her legs. It was funny and yet… cute. This was the real Ash.

She considered waking him up, but then thought against it. Instead she snuggled deeper into covers and thought about everything she had been told. Who would've thought that inviting a boy to travel with them through just a couple of towns would result in something like this? It was strange how one choice could change so much.

Team Rocket was looking for them. What if they were hurt? What if they were killed? What if they were taken back to team rocket? So many of their people were here. Surely they couldn't overlook it?

She turned over and looked at Ash gently running a hand through his bangs while realizing at the same time what a deep sleeper he was. "What a mess." She laughed to herself while looking over his hair.

Ash shifted slightly and Misty instantly pulled her hand back to herself while blushing. Her heart was thudding in her chest at the thought of him seeing or feeling her doing that. And she knew what was happening to her…. She was falling in love. It sounded so beautiful, but was it wrong? If she fell in love with him… and if he fell in love with her (she considered this with a bright blush), would it matter? He was in Team Rocket. Would they always be chased like this? Then she remembered… she was supposed to be in Team Rocket too. So did it even matter? The thought that had hurt her so much before now gave her relief as she realized it might be possible.

He brought the hand strung across to the bed to his face and rubbed one of his eyes, then he opened them with a smile. "Oh. You're awake."

Misty nodded as she was remembered of the last time she woke up.

He pulled himself up sleepily and looked out the window. "Wow…. It's been a while."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Oh no. It's ok. Are you going to go back to sleep?"

"No. I think I'll wait a little while. It's still getting dark early. It's probably not too late. Why don't we go and talk with the others. Just normal talk. Maybe play a game or something…. I don't know, I think I'll ask them."

He nodded. "That's not a bad idea. Do you need help getting out of bed?"

She frowned. "No. I'm sure I can do it myself."

He nodded and sighed. "Yep. That's what I thought you'd say."

She rolled her eyes and stood. "See? I'm fine."

Ash watched her walk a few feet and then fall dramatically to the floor. Ash stood with a smirk and helped her up. "I think you need some help."

She grunted, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer. Ash turned her around and grabbed her wrists, pulling her onto his back.

Misty just wrapped her arms around his neck in shock. How had he gotten her on his _back_ so smoothly, with her barely noticing? She gave up on trying to figure it out and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Ash let Misty down when they reached Michael's room (it was pretty much their meeting place). He knocked and Michael opened the door. "Hi guys! Welcome to my château de Michael."

"Do you even know what that means?" Drew called from in the room.

Michael shrugged. "I heard a grunt say it once. I think it means where you live or something like that. Anyway, come on in guys!"

Ash nodded and Misty entered first, with him tailing behind. She gave everyone a smile. "Hi guys."

Ash looked around Misty. "Where's Skye?"

May gave a little smile. "He took her to get some ice-cream."

Everyone turned her and stared for a moment.

"Her? You mean…" Misty started.

May nodded happily. "It was so cute!"

Drew grunted in annoyance.

"Wow..." Alexi whispered. Then she really smiled and laughed in what seemed to be relief, repeating louder, "Wow."

Michael didn't see what was so great about it. He had other things on his mind. "Man…. They went for ice-cream without me?"

Alexi waved him off. "It's ok. I'll take you out later."

Michael smiled and ran to jump on the bed.

"So…" Misty started uncomfortably. "I was thinking you guys might want to play a game or something."

May smiled. "Let's play truth or dare."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Of course May would be the one to think of something like that."

"No. Let's not." Misty replied to May quickly.

Alexi, Ash, and Michael gave her confused looks but Ash and Alexi dropped it. Michael however… "What's truth or dare?"

May's face brightened.

"No!" Drew cut her off before she could say anything.

"Fine." May huffed and folded her arms.

"I want to play!" Michael exclaimed.

"No!" Drew repeated.

"Oh come on Drew. If he wants to play, let him." May said happily.

Drew glared at her. "You're going to torture the kid."

"No I'm not. He's probably like nine or ten." May turned to him and explained it. Michael's face turned into one of disgust. "I don't want to play."

"Let's just play a short one."

He shrugged. "Fine."

May looked around the room. "Anyone else want to play?"

She eventually pulled everyone into it and they started playing with her starting of course. "Drew, truth or dare?"

"I'm not playing."

"Oh come on. Please?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Truth. I'm not about to do one of your stupid dares."

May ignored him and started thinking. "I got it. Have you ever er…. kissed a girl before?"

Drew rolled his eyes again. "I've only kissed one girl."

May's eyes widened as her cheeks started turning pink. "Really? But I thought with all your fans and everything…."

"May, they're fans. I'm not about to just randomly start kissing them."

May nodded and Drew turned to Keagan. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush?" Drew asked it with absolutely no interest, as if it were just something he was expected to say.

Keagan however felt his cheeks get warm as he looked down at the carpet and mumbled. "Yes…."

Drew smirked, suddenly finding it amusing. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

Keagan looked up and glared at him saying louder. "Yes. I do." He turned away from him and to Michael instead. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh um… truth."

"Why don't we just make this a game of truth or truth?" Drew mumbled.

"Do you plan on annoying me with ditto?"

Michael tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean? I never plan on annoying people. All of my ingenious ideas are made on the spot."

Keagan shook his head.

"Skye, truth- oh yeah he's not here. Darn it! Um… Alexi, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Drew let out an annoyed breath and fell down onto his back.

Michael smiled mischievously. "Do you love anybody?"

Keagan remembered that Michael never used the words "crush" or "like", still it seemed to put the spotlight on you more.

A blush flew to her face. She gave him a killer glare (one a sister might give a little brother sometimes) then sighed. "Yes I do. But I don't have to tell you who! You didn't ask that!"

Michael smirked. "That's ok. I don't need you to tell me."

Alexi glared at him. Suffice it to say if looks could kill, he would be a pile of ashes.

Finally regaining herself she nodded to Ash. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"This is ridiculous." Drew mumbled.

"Quiet. You didn't even want to play." May shushed him.

"Um… when I went out last fall, did you tell on me?"

"… No…. Why would I do that, Alexi?"

She shrugged. "I got in trouble and I was just trying to figure out how they knew."

Ash shrugged and turned to the girl beside him. "Truth or dare?"

"How 'bout truth." Drew answered for her, while staring at the ceiling

"Yeah, I'll go with that."

"Ugh!"

Ash laughed a little. "Hmm… have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Misty blushed. "Well no, not exactly."

Ash tilted his head to the side in confusion ready to ask more.

"Hey! I answered you! You can't ask another question!"

"Okay! Okay!" Ash scooted a few inches away from her.

Misty calmed down. "May, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Finally!" (Do I even half to say who said that?)

Misty smirked and leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"Misty!"

"What? You chose it!"

May sighed and motioned for Drew to sit up.

"What?" he asked a little nervously. His lips were successfully covered by May's in a couple of seconds.

"That's why nobody chose dare." Michael said in understanding. Then he made a face and pulled a pillow to him, burying his face in it. "Gross! Get a room!"

Keagan laughed a little. He didn't know "crush" or "like" but he knew a lot of other phrases and words.

* * *

"What flavor?"

"One strawberry and one chocolate."

"No nuts or nuthin?"

Skye winced as he looked the employee over, wondering why they allowed someone like him to work there.

"Erm… no. Thanks."

"Hmm. K' whatever." The boy leaned on the counter and called over his shoulder, "One chocolate, one strawberry, nothin on 'em."

Skye gave him an obviously fake smile and accepted the cones a second later, set on taking them outside to get out of the store.

"You should work better." The little girl beside him suggested seriously.

The boy looked down at her with a frown. He had already figured out that she was blind. "You're blind. You can't see how well I'm working."

She shook her head. "You called it out, that means you told someone else to get it for you. You could have done it yourself. You talk sorta weird too."

The boy leaned over the counter with a glare. "Look, you should know bet-"

"Hey!" Skye cut in, yelling over his shoulder. He looked between her and the cashier. "Let's go Sarah."

She nodded and ran behind him, holding onto the back of his shirt since both of his hands were holding the cones. When they got outside, Skye led her over to a table and waited till she had situated herself on the chair to hand her a Strawberry cone.

She took it and touched the top with her finger covering it in the cold pink cream.

"Just lick it."

"Is it good?"

"Taste it and see."

She frowned for a second, Skye's words seeming to put her into a memory of some sort, but then she shook it off and did as she was told. "Wow! Skye, this is so good! I bet this is one of the best foods ever!"

Skye smiled and licked his with a nod. He knew she would react that way. She hadn't really had any good food. He had noticed that she seemed extremely Mel-nourished as well and wondered how often she ate at all. Most of the grunts were kept in good condition. They weren't ever really given food like ice-cream, but they were never starved. They were kept in top physical condition. When he had been a test subject it had been literal torture. He hadn't gotten as much food, even if he didn't like the food he was given it was better than having nothing. The tests were almost too much to bear. It was terrifying to be taken out of your room and wonder if you were ever going to come back. Then there was the possibility of a side-effect that team rocket wouldn't care enough to cure- and that was considering there even was some sort of cure.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the little girl across from him started giggling. "This is so cool! Thanks Skye! I love you."

Skye closed his eyes feeling pain shoot through him.

"_Let's play a game."_

"_What?"_

"_Will you play a game with me Skye? Please?"_

"_Fine."_

"_If they let you go, what food would you try?"_

"_Sh! If they hear you…"_

"_Oh come on Skye."_

"… _Ice –cream."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I would try ice-cream."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You know… like mushy snow."_

"_That sounds disgusting."_

"_It's not. It's got flavors in it. Like berries and stuff."_

"_Do you think they would have strawberries?"_

"_Probably."_

"_That's the one I would get. I've always wanted to try strawberries. What about you?"_

"…_Chocolate."_

"_Maybe if we get out, we can go together!"_

"…_S-Sure."_

_A giggle. "That would be so much fun. Would you really go?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Feet shuffling through the door. "C'mon kid."_

"_I-I don't want to."_

"_Well you don't have much of a choice do you?"_

_Later_

"_What? B-But she can't even live through that!"_

"_Of course she can! And if she can't, nothings been lost."_

"_I've been through tests like that. I would be fine. Let me switch with her."_

"_You're a grunt. We can't loose you."_

"_I'll be fine! She won't! You know she won't!"  
_

"_What do you want me to do about it?"_

Skye was pulled roughly from his reverie as he felt someone yanking down on his shirt.

"I'm finished."

"Oh…" Skye turned to his cone that was barely touched. Suddenly he didn't have much of an appetite. He threw it in the trash and took the girls hand.

"Can I ride on your back again?"

He nodded and let her climb on. The little girl so close to him had no idea who she really was.

From on top of his back she giggled for the millionth time.

She sounded just like Sarah.

* * *

So, I'll have more of a plot back into it in the next chapter. I wanted to give everyone some time to relax. It'll help later in my story anyway. Review if you're feeling up to it. Sorry it's so slow right now.


	17. He Isn't Going To Get Away From Her

Sorry. I know I said that it wouldn't be long... there were a varitey of things that got in the way such as: birthdays, sickness, work, and... yeah. You get the idea.

Anyway, this chapter is about 5,000 words long. Yep. I'm proud of myself. Lol. I'm bringing out Skye's character a little more in this one... but there is pokeshipping! Yay! I hope it's worth the wait!

* * *

Skye tried to shut his ears off to the noise, but of course it was impossible. He was the only one who could possibly be kept up by such a small noise. He sighed and pushed himself out of the bed, walking to his window. The noise, it was still there… but what was it? He scanned the grass and bushes, then darted his eyes in the direction of the forest. He couldn't see anything…. but there had to be something. Then he saw it. It wasn't much. It looked no more than what could possibly be a shadow from a tree, but strange how it should move around the corner of the building. A moment later another shadow went across that part of the building. This one was obviously from the tree a few feet away from it… had he imagined it? Well growing up in team rocket he wasn't about to go back to bed not knowing. One thing he had been taught was that there was always a cause. The cause could be wind or a tree or it could be an assassin of some sort. He had been taught not to drop something until he knew what the cause was, a teaching he decided to keep with him now.

He pushed himself over the frame and let himself fall from a rather high two story window, landing perfectly balanced on one knee. Then he stood and headed to where he had seen the shadow. Looking around for an hour, proved to be in vain. He headed back to his room but didn't go to sleep. Instead he stayed up, to see if he would hear the noise again. He did hear something, but it wasn't what he was listening for.

He tried to shut it out, and with anyone else he probably would have. Eventually he gave up and pushed his covers off a second time.

When he reached her room, he stood outside it a few moments, pondering if he should really go in or not. He took a deep breath. She was just a little girl. He had done much harder things than this in team rocket. He pushed open the door and looked towards the bed on the far wall. A little girl was sleeping in it, rolling around and crying at the same time. He went to her bedside and kneeled down. She was mumbling things in between tears. Her words weren't clear, but this is what he got out of them. "No… don't…"

Skye's eyes widened.

"I-I don't… I'm scared…"

"S-Stop." Skye felt the words leave his lips before he could stop himself.

"D-Don't leave!" she had herself almost woken up with that outburst, but fell back into her somewhat light sleep.

"Stop!" Skye grabbed her roughly by the arms and pulled her up. "Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open but for her it didn't make much of a difference, she was still waking up. "Stop! Don't leave me!"

"I didn't! Stop! Wake up! Now!" He gave her a rougher shake then he should have.

Her eyes went wide and she froze, now fully awake.

Skye just sat frozen, the little girl held firmly at arms length. After a moment his grip weakened and he looked at his hands that were holding the top of her arms.

She started crying again.

He gulped and let his arms fall, leaving his hands holding on weakly. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

She turned her head up in his direction and he froze.

Slowly she reached up and put one of her hands on his cheek, pulling it back to her with something wet on it.

Skye closed his eyes, tears leaking from beneath them for just the second time in his life.

Her lip trembled and she launched herself into his chest pulling her arms close to her and crying.

Skye wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled inaudibly. "I didn't mean to."

She just continued crying and he just sat holding onto her until she fell asleep again.

Alexi woke up a little early and stumbled to "Sarah's" room. When she opened the door she was greeted with a surprising site. Skye was sitting on top of the covers, slouched against the wall and fast asleep. A small girl was in his arms leaning against his chest and holding onto the material of his shirt.

Alexi paused and stared at the two, then shut the door and walked away down the hallway. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.

In the morning, Skye was the last one to leave the room. He was supposed to be asleep. But of course now that he wasn't, his hearing was far better than theirs.

"No Ash, supposedly she's Sarah's little sister."

"Supposedly?"

Alexi paused. "…Yes."

"What do you mean?"

"She means that she isn't really Sarah's little sister."

Ash and Alexi turned to the door where Skye stood, leaning against the frame and glaring at Alexi. He pushed himself off of the frame and moved forward.

"So… then who is she?" Ash asked carefully.

Skye turned to Ash and then said something so suddenly and strait-forward in shocked him. "She's Sarah's clone."

Ash's eyes widened. "What? They… They actually went through with that?"

Skye nodded. "Sarah died but… Sarahtwo, as they might call her, lived. It didn't go how they planned though." He sat beside them on the floor, making sure the door was shut before he went on. "She ended up being blind and somehow her hair was a different color. It's that among other things."

"That's why you've been calling her Sarah." Ash whispered in realization.

"Yeah. But she's not Sarah. Sarah would be fifteen."

"How do you know her age?" Ash asked.

"I don't. That's just what I assumed. She was always small though. I bet she was really older than that." He said softly.

"Who is Sarah?" Ash finally asked.

Alexi glanced at Skye, knowing he wouldn't want to tell but that he wouldn't want her to tell either. To her surprise, he did speak.

"She was a girl I met when I was a test subject. She had strawberry-blond hair… and blue eyes." He sighed. This was hard. Why was he talking about how she looked? They wouldn't care about that. He shook his head, attempting to recover himself. "And… _her_ hair was brown… somehow. Sh-She was small and weak like… _her_. Uh… she was one of the first test subjects to be used for cloning tests. She died." He hurried through the last part, cursing himself and feeling incredibly weak.

Ash nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. The point is that she isn't Sarah."

Alexi and Ash glanced at each other. Hadn't they already established this? Perhaps he just needed to say it for himself?

"She's not her." He repeated quietly. "She's just her clone… a girl with no name…. That's what she is."

Alexi looked confused then looked over his shoulder. Her eyes widened and she jumped up.

Skye looked at her then turned around to see a little girl standing at the door, tears filling her eyes.

Skye's eyes went wide like Alexi's had. How had he not heard her near them? How had he not heard the door open?

She brought her hands close to her neck in fists and shook briefly, before running away down the hall not caring who where ran into or where she ended up.

"Shoot. I didn't mean it like…." He mumbled. Skye jumped up and ran out the door following her.

She ran as far as she could, tripping a few times only to right herself and keep on running.

"Hey!"

She flinched as she heard his voice behind her and fell, landing on the grass but cutting herself on something nearby. When had she left the Pokemon Center? How far had she run?

Skye kneeled down to her. "Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone!" she lashed out at him pushing him away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did! You didn't even care! You left me!"

"I did not leave you… her… Ugh! Why do you have to be so much like her?! Why couldn't you be someone else? You're not her! You know you're not her! You're a clone!"

"Stop it! I'm not! I'm normal! Like you and Sarah! I can do everything you can do!"

"Then why do you talk like you're her?!" He yelled angrily.

"I don't know! I'm scared! I don't know who I am!"

He stopped and stared at her. She had run out of the Pokemon Center and ended beside an abandoned building, where heaps of glass and other junk was piled. She was crying… shaking…. She said that Sarah was her sister, yet she recited Sarah's memories as if they were her own. No matter how much it pained him that Sarah was dead… it was almost a scary proposition that the real Sarah could be trapped inside of her. He knew she was a clone, but not even he was sure who she really was.

"Get up."

"No! I'm not going! Leave me alone! Go away!"

Skye's ears perked up. He straitened and looked around.

"G-Go away."

"Quiet."

"No!"

"Be quiet!" He didn't say it very angrily, more like urgently.

Finally she stopped talking.

That noise… it was there again. Skye turned back to her and seemed to be trying to make a hard decision. Finally he got close to her and whispered, "I need you to stay quiet… and stay here."

Her eyes widened. "No… You're going to leave me!" She jumped up and grabbed his shirt, holding on for dear life. Despite her previous ranting, she didn't want him to leave her alone with no idea where she was.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I'll be back."

"P-Please. No… Skye, no."

Skye pried her off of him and held her out. "Listen to me. I never left you. I would never leave you. I'll be back. I promise. But you have to stay here." He paused before whispering quietly, "I won't lose you again."

Her eyes widened as she felt something soft slide briefly over her forehead. He hadn't changed. She nodded shakily. "Y-You come back."

He nodded and whispered firmly, "I will."

Ash and Alexi were left staring at the door. Ash started standing. "Should I follow him?"

Alexi shook her head. "No. He needs to work it out himself."

Ash nodded and sat back down. "So… did he and Sarah kinda…"

Alexi nodded but Ash caught her off guard with his next comment. "What about Marie?"

"What?"

"Is she…"

Alexi looked away from him. "She's dead."

"A test?"

She nodded numbly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"… I thought it was obvious. And… I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand. Sorry for asking."

"No…. It's ok." She paused and took a deep breath. "I think… I'm going to go to my room. I need some time to think."

Ash nodded and Alexi stood and left the room.

She paused on her way down the hall. Why was it so hot? It was just barely becoming spring. Did they turn the heat up? She put a hand to her head and wiped off some sweat. There was a railing in the hall and she put her hand on it, gripping it tightly as the colors in the hall started blending together. _Something's wrong with me._ It hurt almost. The heat was unbearable and she was sure if she opened her mouth the heat would enter and scorch it. That alone was making it almost impossible to breath. She turned and started heading back to the room that Ash was in.

She didn't even realize that she had collapsed until she heard someone call out her name.

It was scary to sit and wait when you weren't sure when they were coming back, what was bothering them, where you were. The girl Skye referred to as "Sarah" pulled her knees close to her while shaking. She promised him she would wait. The truth was, she didn't have much of a choice. The real promise she had made was that she would stay quiet and calm. The quiet part wasn't especially hard, but it was impossible for her to stay calm.

She raised her head and listened, hoping that she would hear him running back to her. To her great relief, a second later she did hear footsteps coming her way.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt something run across her neck. "Don't move." whispered a raspy voice in her ear.

She clenched her teeth. "Let go of me. Skye's coming back and you'll regret it if he shows up."

"If." The voice repeated tauntingly. "He's not coming back. Now move." She felt pressure on her upper arm and she was hauled to her feet. "

"He is too! He promised! Let go of me!" She stopped and let out a short scream as something hit her in the cheek.

"Hey!"

The man looked up to be greeted by none other than a furious Skye. Skye was a mess. It almost looked like he had been put through a fight. "Let go of her."

"Yeah right."

She couldn't see but she could feel the tension between them but the immense relief she got when she realized Skye was there overpowered her fear. "Skye!"

"Shut up." The man next to her hissed in a voice that almost sounded jealous.

Suddenly she was on the ground. The man previously holding her had jerked backwards. His hand slipped from her arm and she fell. She sat up instantly. She could hear noises that she did not like. Someone was getting hurt though she wasn't sure who. Either one was a scary proposition, though more so if Skye was the one being hurt.

She screamed suddenly. She hadn't even realized it was coming. It was ripped from her throat without her consent and she found herself wondering why she hadn't screamed already. She was so scared she could hardly breathe.

A hand gently grabbed her arm and her scream grew as she tried to push him away. "It's ok. It's me."

She let tears fall then threw herself into him. Skye wasted no time in picking her up and running back to the Pokemon Center.

Ash decided he should check on Misty but stopped as soon as he saw Skye stumble through the door with a shaking girl lying in his arms.

Ash's eyes went wide. "What happened?"

"Where's Alexi… and Michael?" he asked between breaths.

"I don't know. Alexi just left."

Skye turned and ran down the hall with Ash following until they found Alexi on the floor with Keagan kneeling next to her.

Skye set his younger friend softly against the wall and then got next to Keagan. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know." Keagan stuttered. "Sh-she just passed out."

Skye put a hand on her forehead and cursed quietly. "She's burning up." He flipped over her wrists, checking both of them for some strange reason. "It's to hot in here."

"I-It's not that hot." Keagan said in confusion.

"Well maybe it was hotter before you saw her. Or maybe they shot her or something…." He paused and lifted up her shoulder as if checking what he had just said. "Well, the point is that she randomly passed out and they've found us." He looked towards "Sarah". "We just were attacked by grunts out there…. They baited me."

"Grunts are here?!" Ash exclaimed angrily. "How'd they find us so fast?"

Skye knew it was a rhetorical question and he wouldn't have answered anyway. "Keagan, pick up Alexi. Ash go get Misty and fast. I'll get the others. Keagan, I want you to take her to the roof now."

"The roof? Why?"

"Just do it. We don't have much time."

Keagan nodded and slipped his arms under her back and legs before running in the opposite direction of his new friends.

"Mist! C'mon get up. We have to go." Ash grabbed he bag from a chair in the corner than ran over to her bed. He grabbed her shoulder and gave her a light shake. "Mist, get up."

She opened her eyes groggily. "What? Why?"

"Grunts are here. Skye just had a run-in with them"

She sat up and threw off her covers.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I feel a lot better."

"K. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door.

Out in the hall, Michael and Drew were already out with Skye and May was just getting out of her room.

Skye made sure they had everyone then led them all through the building towards were he had directed Keagan to go. There was a ladder in one of the higher rooms that you had to climb to get to the roof. Skye briefly wondered how Keagan could have carried an unconscious girl up a ladder, but he shook it off and ushered everyone up. The only thoughts going through his head as he watched everybody climb were, 'I can't believe I'm doing this. Two months ago I would have been one of the grunts after them. I probably would have handed Alexi over too. What was it that changed?' Everyone was up and he sighed in relief, and then climbed up himself.

Keagan was already on the roof and had Alexi propped against him. He exhaled a breath he had been holding when he saw them. "Everyone's here?"

Ash nodded.

"Everyone get down." Skye ordered. "And stay quiet."

The roof was flat but the sides were high, so everyone sat next the edge where they would be most covered.

Michael sat next to Keagan, giving him knowing looks despite their situation.

Keagan glanced at him and scowled. "Shut up."

Three consecutive "Sh!" sounds cut him off.

"Where are they?" Misty asked quietly.

"On the bottom floor."

"Oh my gosh." Misty muttered quickly, forcing her face into her hands.

Michael started poking Alexi, more to distract himself (by having some fun) than anything.

"Stop it." Keagan whispered.

"You're just afraid that she's gonna wake up and find out that you've been holding her."

"And what's wrong with that? This isn't the time."

"What's going on?" Alexi mumbled.

"Great. You woke her up."

"You woke her up!"

Bang!

The entire group tensed and forced themselves against the wall as if it would somehow hide them more efficiently.

Alexi opened her eyes and sat up strait, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Grunts." Keagan whispered.

Her eyes snapped open. "Grunts? You mean… they're here?"

Keagan nodded.

"Yeah. And Keagan…"

"Quiet already!" Keagan cut Michael off. "It doesn't matter-"

"Stop fighting. What are you guys arguing about anyway?"

"Nothing!" Keagan answered quickly. He reached over Alexi and brought Michael over so he could cover his mouth.

Michael smirked and managed to squirm out of his grip. "I thought you said it didn't matter."

"Aw, shut up."

Alexi may or may not have been interested in what they were saying; she was busy going through her pack.

"Whatcha doin?" Keagan asked.

Alexi didn't answer.

"Got any bright ideas Alexi?" Skye hissed. "You've been chased by them for a few months. Ever been in a situation like this?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." She said calmly. "But I was alone. It's a lot easier that way. I was on a library roof that time."

"Don't you think you've been through enough research? What were you doing on a library?"

"Studying."

"Studying?" he asked skeptically, "Why?"

"Because I was a test subject, not a grunt. I wanted to stay free, Skye. So I spent a lot of time looking up remedies and electronics, or anything that would help me." Alexi pulled a small, short chained hand-cuff out of her pack and a bottle with a metal tip as well.

"What's that?" Keagan asked.

"Believe it or not, there are actually different styles of handcuffs. These were designed for some women. They have an especially small chain in the middle." She walked to the door they had climbed through and placed the handcuffs on each of the handles. The chain was small so the chain was pulled tight in the middle. Then she took the tip of the bottle and placed it between the metal of the door and the frame. She waited there for a few seconds, until the metal began to melt and fuse together. She did the same on a couple more spots around the edge of the door. "Metal's strong so I wasn't able to fuse much, but it'll help. They'll probably try to get up here harder when they realize that it's been blocked though."

"So what do we do?"

"I got it! Michael get ditto!"

He pulled his pokeball out of his pocket and looked up at her in confusion. "Why?"

"We can use him as a ladder."

Skye rolled his eyes. "Brilliant. I could've thought of that."

"Hey! At least it's a plan!"

"Quiet! I can hear them! Get back here!"

Alexi quickly ran back to them and placed herself between Keagan and Michael again.

Someone started pounding on the door and Alexi turned to Michael giving him a nod.

He gave her a nod as a reply and tossed ditto out of his pokeball. Using interesting hand signals, he was eventually able to explain to ditto what he wanted him to do.

Skye went down first, followed by Sarah, Misty, then Ash, Drew, May, Alexi, Michael and finally Keagan.

They all managed to get away in one piece, except now they knew that were being followed, and T.R. wasn't far behind.

They ended up crowded back in the forest, trying to decide on a plan.

"We should just split up." Skye stated.

"How would that help? It'll be harder for us to defend ourselves alone." Alexi said.

"Actually, it's not that bad an idea." Ash cut in. "They probably aren't after all of us."

"That's true…" Alexi started.

"We're not leaving." Keagan stated firmly. "We got into this together; we'll get out of it together."

"We didn't get into this together." Skye said quietly. "_We_ got into this when we were too young to have any control over it. _You_ got into it a couple days ago."

Keagan sighed. "What are we suppose to do?"

There was silence for a few moments.

"I have an idea." Alexi started quietly.

"Oh, here we go." Skye grumbled.

Alexi shot him a glare, then turned to take in everyone. "Skye was sent here to take me back. If Ash and Skye take me back together, their trust will be gained. We can give an excuse for Michael and Sarah and they might forget about all of you. If nothing else, it'll buy you all time."

"Don't you think that's a pretty risky plan?" Ash whispered staring at the ground.

"Yes, it is. But really, what else do we have? I think it's our best choice."

"No." Skye said firmly.

"I-I expected you… of all people…"

"As much as there is a possibility, there still isn't much of a chance. What's to say that the minute we hand you over, they won't kill you? What if they hurt you? What's to say you'll have the strength to run away again? This being your second time, if they don't kill you now they're going to take extra precautions."

"Is it really wise?" May asked. "What if they find out that your excuses weren't true? You'll all be in danger."

"I'll give them the excuses. They already don't trust me." Alexi answered shortly.

"So what if they don't believe you?" Drew mumbled.

"So when they punish you for leaving, Skye and I are just supposed to sit by and watch… like last time?" Ash asked grinding his teeth.

Alexi took a deep breath. "Y-Yes."

Ash jumped to his feet almost looking angry. "How can you be so calm about that?!"

Drew shook his head. "I don't like it. There are too many loopholes."

"What else do we have?" Alexi asked.

"We could always keep running." May whispered.

"We can't run forever."

"That's what you were planning on doing." Skye pointed out sharply.

"That was when the only person with their life on the line was me."

Ash glanced at Misty who had been almost to quiet through the entire discussion. He sat down quietly, and started unsurely. "We could send Misty, May, Drew, and Keagan home… I think Michael and Sarah would be fine with them. Alexi… could give an excuse for them. We could probably get away."

Misty stood and finally spoke for the first time through the entire conversation. "I'm not leaving."

"But Mist…"

"I'm not leaving! What do I have to go back to?"

Ash stood as well and countered unsurely. "Misty, you can't stay. You know that. They're looking for us."

Misty looked at him in disbelief. "I know that. I'm not stupid! But you're my friend. I'm not going to leave you."

"But that's stupid! I'm a grunt! I'll be fine! You won't!" Ash yelled starting to get frustrated.

"I was supposed to be a grunt!"

"Yeah! Suppose to! But you're not!"

"They want me as one! I can come!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

The others watched in slight surprise. It was interesting to see them fight. They were both frustrated. Misty didn't want to be left behind. She didn't want to loose him. Ash on the other hand, wanted to do what he could to protect her. He couldn't do much at this point. But he was doing everything he could.

Most of this wasn't too hard for their "audience" to see. But for Ash and Misty, it was as if someone had placed a thick wall between these facts and they couldn't understand one another.

"Yes I can! I'm in charge of myself! I have a choice and you're not stopping me!"

"Watch me!"

Misty stopped talking and stared at him. "What?"

"Look…" Ash took a deep breath to calm himself. "We've all watched them kill our friends and family. We… We don't need to watch it happen to you guys too. If I have too, I'll sneak out at night and drag them with me." He didn't even look at the others for consent to his words. He wasn't going to place her in that much danger.

"Fine." May said softly after a few moments.

Drew looked at all of them, then shook his head with a sigh and threw his hands in the air. "Guess we don't have much of a choice."

Misty clenched her teeth and brushed past all of them.

Skye sighed. "Ash, you better go after her. They're probably still out there somewhere."

Ash instantly got up and followed her through the trees.

"Great." Skye muttered.

"Misty!" Ash caught up to her somewhere in town and grabbed the top of her arms turning her around. "Please listen." He started desperately.

"No! You listen! You're so stubborn! I've been kidnapped. I've watched you go through so much and I've gone through it with you. You're telling me that I should just go home and just forget _all_ of that?" Tears started forming in her eyes. Why was he so stubborn? How could she possibly just go on with her life remembering it all?

Ash stared at her for a few moments. Her eyes were closed and her head was bowed. His hands remained loosely holding the top of her arms. He gulped. He wasn't sure what to say to that, and words weren't one of his strengths. He took a deep breath and just said what he felt. "Misty… It's not like I _want_ to send you away. It's just… I've had friends… and I've watched them all die right in front of me. I… I care about you to much to watch that happen to you too." He whispered. Well, that at least came out better than the way he expected it too.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence where neither of them were completely sure what they should say.

"Your friends?" she paused and took a deep breath. She knew it wasn't wise. He was a team rocket grunt. He would probably never have a normal life. But she didn't care. If she was really going to leave, she had to know. "Is that… all I am?"

Ash blinked feeling his cheeks heat up. Was she implying what he thought she was? "Wh-What?"

"Never mind. It's stupid."

"Can I ask you something?" Ash interrupted a bit too hurriedly.

She froze and then nodded slowly, still staring at the ground, his hands still on her arms.

"If I were to die while we were at Team Rocket..."

"Ash, don't say that."

"Listen. Could you really stand that? Could you really stand having a… friend and not knowing when something would happen? Not knowing when they might show up at your doorstep because of… me?"

"Ash… I asked you to join us because… I like you. Being your friend has nothing to do with Team Rocket. Friendship doesn't have restrictions."

Ash gulped. "Wh-What were you saying?"

She looked up at him. "What?" She gasped and froze, feeling his smooth lips roll over hers almost hungrily. Her entire body froze up. It took her a moment to get the obvious fact that he was kissing her through her brain.

Lost in the moment, she forgot about everything and let her eyes flutter closed, bringing her arms around his shoulders while he dropped his hands from her arms to her hips pulling her closer to him.

He was sure that this had to be the most amazing feeling in the world. He felt accepted. He felt… normal. He loved this girl more than anything. She was beautiful and strong in every sense of the word. Her words shook him to the very core. She didn't care that he was a grunt. She cared about him, not where he came from. She wanted to come with him regardless of what might happen, no matter how stupid that sounded. He really did have a chance. Even if he did end up having to leave, he would come back. And he didn't have to feel guilty about it. Chances were if he didn't come back she would track him down anyway. He smiled against her lips and Misty felt it. He wouldn't be getting away from her any time soon.

* * *

Yep. Sweet and sappy. 

Reviews are appreciated,

Just a sidenote: I'm thinking of making a sequal to this... but I'm not sure. I have a few ideas. After experimenting with this story, I've found writing my own OC's extremely fun. So I'm considering kinda doing that with the sequal. Yeah that was a pointless author note. I just needed to get that out.

This story is still in process. So if you have anything you want to see happen, or any ideas for the story feel free to tell me. I may build off of it, or put it in depending on how it fits in with what I'm planning on doing.


	18. Aviur

Finally a new chapter! Sorry it's taken so long, but I'm working more on the plot now. Unfortunately this story is probably pretty close to being over. Probably just a couple more chapters. I almost forgot to mention... I redid the first chapter some time ago. You may want to go back and read that if you haven't already, because I have stuff from that chapter in this one. (Might. It's just a suggestion, since it has a lot to do with this chapter).

So I hope this is worth the wait, and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Ow! Don't grip so tight!"

Skye smirked and held her arm tighter just to aggravate her more. "But if they see us on the way there as friends, that'll ruin the whole plan."

"But we haven't even left the hotel yet." Alexi whined. She scowled when she realized Skye wasn't loosening his grip. "Let go!" She pulled away from him practically running in one place.

Skye's smirk grew and he let go of her arm, watching her fall to the ground.

"You jerk." She mumbled, pushing herself to her knees.

"Such hurtful words."

"Yeah. I've scared you for life." She muttered sarcastically.

"Just get up."

"That's what I'm trying to do."

Skye shook his head and grabbed the top of her arm, pulling her to her feet, and walked towards the hotel. "You guys ready yet?" he called

Ash nodded numbly before turning and looking at Misty, giving her a weak apologetic smile.

She gave him a smile back, and watched him turn around and head after Skye and Alexi. The three of them then continued to walk towards the forest.

"Are we really leaving?" May whispered. Nobody answered her, they just kept staring.

Michael frowned and beside him tears grew in "Sarah's" eyes. She stumbled down the stairs and ran towards them. "Skye!"

He turned around and gave a small smile that he hoped went unnoticed. He quickly moved in front of her and kneeled so she wouldn't run into anything and she latched onto him, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "Please don't go." She whispered.

"Sarah… you know I have to."

She shook her head in his shoulder, getting his shirt wet then whispered so only he could hear, "The boys used to say… that when you don't have a name… death can't find you." She pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "I don't want Sarah's name. It belongs to her."

Skye paused then whispered painfully, "Yeah… I think you're right."

"Will I see you again?"

Skye didn't seem to notice the irony of the question. "Yes. I'll be back soon. I'll come see you again. I promise. Okay? Now let go, I have to leave."

She nodded and backed up, trying not to cry until she reached the Michael, who led her back to the others.

They started walking but after only a short time Alexi turned around, rolling her eyes. "You can't come, Keagan."

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'm going."

"No you're not! That will ruin the entire point of this plan!"

He shrugged. "So they can hand me over with you. I have a score to settle with them, and I'm getting in somehow anyway."

Alexi rolled her eyes again. "This is ridiculous."

"Just keep walking."

"Not until you turn around and go back."

Skye began to get annoyed with the whole conversation, and grabbed Alexi flipping her around. "You don't have a say in the matter. You're being kidnapped."

"It's just an act." She mumbled.

"Exactly. So start acting. We're getting closer to the base and who knows when a grunt will show up."

"So make Keagan go back!"

Skye smirked to himself. "Worrying a little much, aren't we?"

"Shut up."

"Yeah, yeah. We're almost there. Ash…"

He nodded and took the arm that Skye didn't have.

"This is all getting somewhat uncomfortable…."

"It was your idea."

"I know that! Ow! Ow! Ow! You're holding to tight! It hurts!"

"I don't feel a thing."

"Grr…."

"Growling suits you more than witty comebacks."

Alexi huffed and crossed her arms uncomfortably due to the fact that Skye was still holding onto her. "Keagan why are you still following us?"

Keagan gave a weak shrug and dropped his hands.

"Please go back."

"...No."

"Why not?" Alexi pulled the other two and got herself out of their hold, or rather Skye's, so she could talk to him.

"Because these people killed my family." He whispered.

"So you're coming to kill them back?"

"No. I'm coming to find out why."

Alexi walked foreword and than ran and gave him hug, catching him off guard. "Keagan…" she whispered quietly. "You don't know them. They won't just punish you. If they see you, they _will_ kill you. How will you find anything out?"

"What about you?"

Alexi bit her lip and pulled back without an answer. "Please go."

Keagan looked at the ground and shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Keagan…"

Keagan looked at her. "What?"

"Please… I'm begging you."

Keagan looked at the other two who were standing by mutely, then looked back to her. "I can't imagine myself going on with my life knowing what you're about to go through with…. Not knowing if you're dead."

Alexi's eyes narrowed a little, but she shook it off and flipped him around to the best of her ability. "I'll be fine. Go home."

Keagan clenched his fists and turned back to her. "No you won't! You're too stubborn! You're busy trying to protect everyone else and you're putting yourself in harms way to do it! We're all capable of taking care of ourselves! This is stupid!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help. You don't know these people-"

"I don't? They killed my family! I watched them kill my mother, father, and sister right in front of me!"

She immediately regretted her words. "I'm sorry…" she muttered.

"Now I just want to know why and I'm going to find out."

Alexi turned back around without commenting and waited for the boys to grab her arms before they continued.

"We're getting closer. Could somebody do something?"

"What do you want us to tell him?"

"Anything!" Alexi started to twist away from them as the base came into view, but_ both _of them kept a firm grip.

"It's too late for that." Skye whispered.

Alexi looked behind her just in time to see Keagan cross his arms and sit down behind a conveniently placed shrub. Alexi sighed in relief, then turned around and watched the main doors come closer.

Finding Giovanni's room was a lot easier through the front doors, and they were at they're destination in almost no time at all.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Ash said quietly.

"That's not the normal Ash." Skye muttered.

Ash let out an anxious breath. "Yeah… I know." He glanced at Alexi. "You sure you want to go through with this?" She nodded and he sighed and started to push the door open.

Alexi gasped when she heard a voice on the other side and started pulling away from Ash and Skye as if they really were bringing her back against her will.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked quietly, letting the door shut.

"That's Jason. I can't go in there. I just can't." She whispered as she started shaking.

Ash and Skye exchanged nervous glances. "What do you want us to do? We're already here. And you've gotta keep acting, there are cameras."

"Th-They'll just think I'm scared." She whispered.

Ash looked at Skye. "Maybe we could just… go somewhere until he leaves."

Skye shook his head and turned around, knowing it was foolish but the whole point they came was so everyone would be alright.

"Never mind. I-It's ok. This'll ruin everything. J-Just turn around. I'll be fine."

He turned back round just as the door opened. Instinctively, both Ash and Skye held tighter to Alexi trying to make it realistic.

"How… strange that a test subject being returned from my section should show up… right now." But it didn't really sound as though he were surprised.

A boy stood at the door. He looked around Skye's age though he easily could have been older. He had mossy brown hair, similar to Keagan's but longer and with not as many variations of color. His eyes were deep teal and sharp. Perfect for piercing through a person and getting them to speak, this was ironically what he was good at.

"We have orders to hand her over to Giovanni." Skye almost growled, giving a glare rivaling the one he should get back.

Surprisingly, he didn't get a glare but a smile as Jason pulled to the side and held an arm out. "Go right ahead."

The room was about medium sized. It wasn't overly decorated, like Giovanni's room but just enough to show that it belonged to him.

Giovanni looked at them and froze for a moment, and then stood and started down towards them. "Alexi… and Ash…. Strange that you seem as though you're on the same mission."

"We ran into each other and he helped bring her back."

Alexi gulped and tried to calm down. It should have been hard, but not this hard. Unfortunately. She was distracted by the boy leaning against the frame of the door.

"Jason."

"Yes sir?" Jason answered coming forward.

"She is from your section."

"Yes sir."

"Then take her."

Jason walked to the group and grabbed Alexi rather roughly, steering her from the room.

Eventually Alexi started pulling away from him and he pulled her back in annoyance, this time holding both wrists. "Even now, you still cause trouble for me. Don't think you'll be getting off easy this time."

Alexi bit her lip and did the only thing she could think of, though it wasn't much, and stomped on his foot. His grip didn't loosin in the least, but he did wince and then glare at her. "Still got that kick I see."

"Let go!"

"Why would I do that? You're lucky I haven't called more grunts up here."

"Yeah. I'm real lucky to be stuck alone with you." She stated bitterly.

"And she's still got the mouth." Jason muttered to himself.

"I'm surprised we've gone this long without you hitting me." She said daringly, her fears beginning to ebb.

He stopped abruptly and pushed her into the wall with a glare. "Consider yourself lucky." He hissed. "With everything you've done, I have more than enough reason to end your life right here and now. That added to my ranking doesn't put you at much of an advantage. But I'm willing to punish you instead of killing you. Be glad you're not in Bryant's section."

Once again they were walking, but this time Alexi allowed him to lead her numbly through the hallways until they reached their destination.

The room had a few chairs, a table in the center, and a few shelves against the far wall with various vials and such in it.

Jason pushed Alexi into a chair, then locked the door behind them and walked to the dresser. He pulled out a yellow vial and mumbled to himself, "I think this is it."

"You think? Don't touch me!"

Jason brushed some hair out of his face and picked up a shot tube. "You'll just have to deal with it. The elder's not here so I have to do it myself. There are a lot worse things we could be doing."

He finally got next to her and kneeled down. "Pull up your sleeve."

"You obviously don't know me very well."

"Do you _want_ me to tie you to the table? You know how easy I'm being on you. Be thankful."

"I'm not letting you put that stuff in me. You don't even know what it is."

"There are words on the bottle."

"But you said…"

"I'll inject it into your neck if I have to."

Alexi bit her lip and then started pulling up her sleeve only to lean back in her chair and run towards the other end of the room.

"You stupid girl." He muttered. "We're in a locked room. You have nowhere to go. What are you going to do?"

She found no answer to that question, so he sighed and grabbed a walkie-talkie off of his belt. "Send Casey up here."

In a matter of moments a boy with tousled brown hair flung open the door, sweat dripping off of his face. "What?" he asked angrily.

Jason motioned to Alexi.

"Oh… her." He grumbled, moving forward.

"Get away!"

Casey rolled his eyes and grabbed her, nearly flipping her over his shoulder onto the table, where he held her down.

"Thank you." Jason pulled up her sleeve and injected whatever was in the vial easier from there.

"I'm surprised you can't do this yourself." Casey grunted, a small smirk crawling up his face.

"Can it." Jason muttered. He pulled the needle out of her arm and looked it over without looking up. "You try holding her down while injecting this stuff at the same time."

Casey shrugged as well as he could. "She's not as strong as she thinks she is."

This prompted immediate struggle from Alexi and an, "Hello! I'm in the room!"

Casey looked down at her. "Your point?"

Jason started putting the vial back on the shelf and called to Casey without looking at him. "Tie her down. Her body will probably freak out for a couple of minutes."

* * *

Clink… Clink… Clink… Clink… Clink… 

"Will you cut that out?!" Drew finally yelled out in annoyance.

May jumped and pulled her pen away from the glass cup. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Drew grunted in annoyance.

"What can we do?" May asked.

Misty shook her head and turned to Michael and Sarah. Michael was sitting at the table with his chin in his hand looking quite annoyed while Sarah sat beside him, hands in her lap with a pained expression on her face. Misty stood and walked to her, gently squeezing her shoulder. "Will you come with me for a minute?"

Sarah stiffened realizing she didn't know much about the girl that the hand belonged to. But she nodded and allowed Misty to lead her outside.

Once out, Misty turned to her. "Come sit down." There was a bench outside, and Misty situated the two of them on it. "How are you feeling?"

Sarah shrugged. "I miss Skye…."

"I know how you feel." Misty muttered, leaning her head against the back of the bench.

"No you don't."

Misty straitened in surprise and looked at her. "What?"

"Skye's the only person I ever had. You have all your friends."

It took Misty a few moments to process the words. "You know… we're all here for you right?"

"I don't know you." She whispered.

"Ash… he said… I don't mean to bother you. But if I'm going to help you I have to know. Ash said you were a clone. Is it true?"

Sarah stiffened, and then shook her head vigorously. "No! And I don't need your help!"

Misty found the words surprising, from a little girl that seemed so dausel (sp?) and quiet. But after talking to Ash it seemed like she might actually have a teenager living in side of her. Though her words didn't really say much, Misty felt like she understood. "Sarah" was scared. She felt ashamed, alone, and hurt. Somehow Misty knew this. She turned to look towards the forest, and leaned back against the bench. "When I was eight…" she started quietly. "…my parents went out for a drive and just… didn't come back. Everything was in chaos. My oldest sister was only eleven, hardly old enough to take care of all of us. Then we found out that our parents were dead, but no one would tell us how and we didn't ask…. The thing is… for a long time I couldn't talk about it. I felt like it was my fault because I asked my mom to pick something up for me and my dad just went along. I thought I had to be strong… like I would let them down if I talked about it. I didn't feel like I could accept it. I felt like my sisters thought it was my fault too and it hurt. I locked all of my feelings away… I was ashamed. The thing is… the only one I was hurting was myself. The more I kept my feelings locked inside, the more it hurt and I just didn't know how to let go of it. I thought it would hurt more to talk to someone and I thought they wouldn't listen. I felt so scared and alone."

Misty finally opened her eyes to look next to her, and saw Sarah biting down tears. "It's ok to talk about it…."

Sarah shook until she lashed out and wrapped her arms around Misty's waist. "I'm scared!" She let the tears go and cried into her stomach. "Am I going to die?! I get weaker every day. And they said I'm not a real person. I'm not strong enough, and I don't grow normal." She sobbed.

Misty bit her lip. She knew she couldn't answer that question. She knew nothing about cloning and it was scary to hear. But she went on.

"Everyone thinks of me as Sarah. Like we're the same person, like I don't even have my own identity! I know I'm not Sarah! Part of her might be in me, but I'm a whole different person! Nobody cares who I am, because they already know Sarah!" She paused here and cried some more, bracing herself to go on. "I let Skye call me Sarah because it helps him. He hurts so much, because he loves her. He really loves her. Somehow I know that! Does that mean he loves me? Does that mean I really am Sarah? H-How can I be Sarah when I don't even know who she is?" she stopped talking so she could get a breath and continued sobbing.

Misty held her back tightly. "No. You're not Sarah. And Skye knows that too He loves you for you, not Sarah."

"B-But… why do I hurt so much? I'm so scared someone will take me away from him! I feel like I really know him… I don't know how though."

"Maybe… Maybe that's the part of Sarah that is still inside of you."

"I don't want it! I'm not her! I'm not!"

"You want to loose your connection to Skye?"

She suddenly stiffened and then shook her head.

"Then I don't think it matters how much of Sarah is in you. What matters is that you know who you are. And I think you can choose to be anyone you want. Let people get to know you. And let them think anything they want. It won't matter if you know who you are."

"But it does matter! What if people still think I'm Sarah?"

"Then they'll still think it and there's nothing you can do. Chances are if they assume something and don't even take the time to get to know you, they're not worth bothering with."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Do you want a name for your own?"

"No…. Skye needs Sarah a little longer."

Misty smiled lightly. "What would your name be if you had one?"

"Taylor." She answered without hesitation.

"That's a wonderful name."

"I know! Isn't it? I've had a lot of time to think about it." She said happily as her tears started to stop. "But I don't want one just yet…."

"Do it when you're ready."

"K… Misty?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can I… talk to you sometimes?"

Misty smiled. "Of course."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Ash… do you miss him?"

Misty was momentarily stunned. The girl was blind and Misty doubted the others had told her about kissing Ash under the mistletoe, and no one had seen her kiss Ash the night before as far as she knew. As the shock melted away, she whispered quietly, "Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"…Yes."

"Are you scared for him?"

"Yes."

She paused for a minute and bit her lip hard. "Me too." But Misty knew she wasn't talking about Ash.

* * *

"Skye, go see Geoff." 

"Yes sir."

"Ash."

Ash straitened and neared him.

"Do you have it?"

Ash stared at him for a moment before his eyes widened. How could he have forgotten? He gulped. He had been sent on a mission… and he had left his mission at Misty's house… which was where he had sent her. What was he going to do?

"I don't… have it sir."

Giovanni stared as if he had heard wrong and then rubbed his thumb against his middle finger. "You didn't accomplish your mission?"

"No." Ash kept his words as confident and strait forward as possible, but he was panicking. By trying to put them out of danger, they had accidentally put them back in.

"Do you know where it is?"

Ash's palms were getting sweaty and his heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't tell him. Michael and "Sarah" were there too. He would definitely take them back. And what was to stop them from taking Misty back too?

He did the only thing he could think to do and fell to his knees. "I failed. If you give me another chance, I will…"

"No. Where is it?"

Ash gulped. "I-I'm afraid I can't tell you that…."

"What?" Giovanni asked quietly a sharp edge gaining on his voice.

"I can't tell you… I won't tell you."

Skye paused at the door and turned halfway. Ash was giving up everything he had in Team Rocket. Skye had always seen himself as the brave one, the strong one. Yet, he found it harder than he wanted to side with Ash. He closed his eyes and winced. Was he just like his father? His thoughts were cut short when Giovanni started speaking again.

"And why not?"

Ash hesitated. What could he say? So he chose silence.

"Skye!"

Skye opened his eyes and looked to Giovanni. "Yes sir?"

"Do you know where it is?"

Skye glanced at Ash getting a silent look of plea from him.

"I'm afraid I wasn't informed of his mission."

Relief flooded over Ash and he turned back to Giovanni.

"Go to Geoff's office."

"Yes sir."

"You." He turned to a grunt at his right. "Take Ash."

Ash felt a grunt grab his arms behind his back. He knew he should be worried but he felt strangely calm. For the first time in his life he felt like he had control over what he did. He was blatantly refusing an order from Giovanni. He was protecting his friends, his love. He was doing the right thing.

And it felt good.

Suddenly he was pulled to his feet and out the door and remembered to worry again. How was he going to get away? Chances were they would check Misty's gym first, that meant they were all in danger. He should be worried about that at least.

He allowed the grunt (joined by three other grunts) to lead him out and waited until they were some way away from Giovanni's room. _Okay. Four grunts. I can do this… Wait. They're probably level four to be serving Giovanni. And I'm only level three. Four level four grunts against… one level three grunt. Shoot. It doesn't matter. I can do it._

Ash took a shallow breath and turned around to the grunt behind him, only to watch the man fall to the ground before him. He stared at the man for a moment, the other grunts turned around immediately one kneeling next the one on the ground. Ash briefly felt bad for him before the man fell as well. The other men fell in the same way around Ash within seconds, almost before he could blink.

Ash looked up and down the hall, wondering what had happened until he saw something small poking out of a door. A moment later Skye stepped out, a gun held in front of him.

Ash's eyes widened. "You…"

Skye rolled his eyes, knowing what he was thinking. "Of course not. They're asleep. I had it on me when we came back just in case. I'm surprised you didn't prepare anything. Then again, you never were one to use a gun. That's probably why you're still level three." He mumbled slipping the gun back onto his belt.

Ash just stared at him not seeming to hear part of his comment. "Why?"

"Because…" he paused. "I don't want you and I to be like our fathers. Or rather, I don't want to be like my father."

Ash's eyes widened. "Our fathers?"

Skye's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you really know nothing about your father?"

"You… You know who my father is?"

Skye blinked and then shook his head in disbelief. "Your father's name is Aviur."

Ash's breath hitched in his throat.

"Well, at least I think it is. It could have just been a name given by team rocket." Ash stared at him in shock. "Anyway, let's go somewhere before they see this."

Ash nodded and followed him down the hall, his curiosity boiling over. "My father. You know my father."

"I only met him once."

"When? Why? Wh-What does he look like? How old where you when you saw him Why-"

"Ash calm down. You sound like a child."

"Well can you blame me?! I don't know a thing about my father and you do!"

Skye sighed. "Are we supposed to go right or left?"

"Left… I think. Wait! Skye!"

"Don't be so impatient."

"I've probably waited thirteen years! Isn't that long enough?!"

"Quiet down and I'll tell you…. Your father's name was Aviur."

"You said that already! Wait! Was?"

"Yes. He's dead."

Ash stopped walking and watched Skye as he went on. He had always expected this. But hearing it so strait-forwardly and… with nearly no emotion put him into a temporary state of shock. "Oh…. I think I knew that…. But you've met him right?" he asked running forward.

Skye nodded.

"What was he like?"

"Quiet, not extremely tall, strong, longish dark hair, dark eyes. You look more like him the older you get."

"Do you know how he died?"

Skye stopped walking and let his gaze wander to the floor a few feet in front of them.

"Skye?"

"My father…." He muttered.

"What?"

"My father killed him." He started walking again.

Ash once again froze. "Your father…?"

"My father and yours were never a good mix. I was never especially close to my father, but I can still remember how he spoke of Aviur. They were always fighting. When they were young they had two missions together and… well, I can tell they didn't work out. Then one day, when I was five or so, he got grunts together on Giovanni's orders."

"What for?"

"To retrieve you and your father."

"My father?"

"Your father married someone, I don't know what her name was, and they had you. I managed to tag along, but I don't think my father even knew I was there…. Anyway. I watched him and some grunts go into your house. A few minutes later, your father ran in. And then they all came out. A grunt had you, and Aviur was surrounded. Whether your mother was killed or not, I don't know. That… was when they killed him."

Ash bit his lip. So there was a chance.

"Ash! Look up!"

Ash turned his gaze to the ceiling just in time to see a wire traveling along the top turn a bright red. "Shoot! We're caught! Wait! What about Alexi?"

Skye groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "We're done for."

* * *

Gary paced outside of Giovanni's door, nervously running two fingers over the cut on his neck. He had thought that the cut would cover it. Why then was he being called? He fingered the cut and pulled his collar down, hoping against hope that somehow it would help him. 

"You can go in now." A grunt said to him.

Gary nodded and opened the door. From there he quickly and quietly walked to where Giovanni was with his head low. "You… You called for me, sir?"

"Yes."

Gary waited for a few moments but didn't get any questioning. "Sir?"

"I have reason to believe that you lied to your superior."

Gary stiffened. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

There was silence for a few moments until Giovanni nodded to a man beside him. The man had black hair and almost dirty look about him. A pair of jeans and a thin black sweater completed his look. He walked down to Gary, but stood a couple of feet back. "Place all your weapons on the floor before you."

Gary's eyes widened then he nodded. Being somewhat of a guard for team rocket, he was more heavily equipped than most. He reached to his pocket and pulled out the pocket knife, setting it on the ground, and then pulled out two guns (which were obviously different kinds).

The man picked up the weapons and walked back to Giovanni, setting them on the table a few feet away from him. Gary couldn't see what he was doing, as there was no way he was looking up, but after a few seconds the man walked to Giovanni holding out the knife. "It's his blood."

Gary's eyes widened and he felt two grunts haul him to his feet.

"Your title has been taken and your weapons will be disposed of. Take him to Bryant."

Gary was nearly dragged from where he was but pushed himself out of their grips in annoyance. "Wait!"

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Gary struggled with an excuse. His whole plan fell apart now that they knew he had cut himself, but if he could come up with an excuse…. Gary took a deep breath and dropped to one knee. He placed his hands behind his back and drew a knife from his boot talking as he quickly worked. "I have an explanation."

"What is it?"

After a moment Gary stuffed the knife back into his shoe and pulled his sleeve back down, wincing. He stood and pulled his sleeve up, showing the two cuts on his wrist, the one's he had given himself behind his back. Neither were very deep, as he wasn't really one to intentionally give himself that form of treatment. But lighter cuts were for the best. Scars don't bleed.

Giovanni turned to the man beside him. "Return his weapons."

"What? But…"

"Return his weapons." Giovanni cut in calmly. "You have all of his weapons, don't you? That is the limit a grunt of his status is allowed to have." He turned to Gary. "If you cut yourself again, you will be punished. I don't need weakness in my men."

Gary nodded. The man frowned but grabbed the weapons, moving from Giovanni's side to Gary's where he returned them. Gary got a look that told him the man did not believe him but he simply nodded and left the room, all the while mentally thanking his father for leaving behind that one useful thing.

* * *

Jason stared at the table. He was sitting on a chair, elbows propped on his knees and chin against his clenched fists. He had sent Casey out the moment he wasn't needed, and now he was just watching. Her body had gone into shock almost immediately, which meant that she would be sleeping for some time. Why did he need to watch? After asking himself the question over and over again, he finally got up and left the room. He knew she wasn't going anywhere. 

Alexi groaned feeling someone pulling on the straps on her arms. It was much to tiring to open her eyes, but she did anyway, and what she saw scared her. "I-I told you not to come." She mumbled.

Keagan continued with the straps, biting his tongue as he did so. "I don't need you protecting me."

"B-But…"

"Quiet. You need to rest."

"If they see you… they'll kill you…."

"You've already said that." He whispered pulling the strap off of her arm and moving on to the next one.

"Why can't you get it through your head?"

Keagan dropped the strap and let his hand go to her wrist where he held it firmly. "I'm not going to just stand by and watch you get hurt. Why can't you get that through your head?"

She just grunted in response, finding it painful to speak.

"What did they do to you?"

"I-I don't know. I can't move."

He smiled painfully. "You'll be fine."

"Just go."

"I didn't come this far to leave you."

"But you'll…"

"I'm not leaving. You'll just have to deal with it. You're not in much of a position to refuse."

"Keagan…" she mumbled tears coming, half because of the situation, and half because of her tired state.

"Just relax. I promise. Nothing will happen to either of us." He slipped his arms under her back and legs and hauled her up. "It'll be fine. Try to relax so that stuff can wear off." He whispered, hoping it was something that would wear off. He didn't have to say any more, as she couldn't have stayed awake any longer if she wanted to.

* * *

So another long chapter! Yay. And everyone is going, they went to team rocket again?! Yep! Like I said, this is probably pretty close to being done now. I have an idea for a sequal, butI'm not sure if readers would enjoy it. I'll probably explain my idea at the end of the last chapter. That way I don't give away anything for the rest of this story. So thankyou for reading and please drop a review, whether you loved it or hated it. 

PG17

Oh! And about Gary's scene. No, he doesn't cut himself. That was just his three second excuse. The cut on his neck he did give himself, but it was just an excuse for how he lost Misty. You can ask me if you have an questions about that or the rest of the story. And remember o tell me if you have any ideas or something you want to see in the story, because it's almost over!


	19. Taylor

Alright, this is probably the second to last chapter, as well as a very long one. If reading about OC love stuff bugs you, you may want to skip a scene at the end. I barely get the computer at all now... stinks. You kind of jump around a bit in this chapter, just to warn you.

Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing most of it.

* * *

Misty pulled the girl closer to her. She had fallen asleep some time ago, and Misty was now holding her close, trying to let her relax. 

She turned and stared over the grass towards the forest. They still hadn't left….

"Sarah" or "Taylor", depending on which you prefer opened her eyes and looked up at Misty. "What are we doing?"

Misty sighed. "I guess we should just go…."

"Where?" she whispered.

"Home."

"Home?"

"I… guess you would come with me."

Misty picked her up and slipped the girl onto her back, then walked back inside the building. "Hey guys!"

Drew, May, and Michael looked up at her. Their group was larger than when they had started out, but it seemed so small. Her eyes scanned the room. "Where's Keagan?"

Drew and May looked at each other in surprise while Michael looked around.

"He went to say goodbye." Michael said.

May's eyes widened. "I haven't seen him since the others left."

"He went with them." Misty whispered in disbelief.

"That idiot." Drew mumbled, putting his hands behind his head. He only meant it half-heartedly though, as it annoyed him to no end that he was supposed to sit by as though he could do nothing.

"Great. What do we do now?"

"I'm tired of sitting here. Whether we like it or not, we're already involved. Why aren't we helping them?" Drew finally voiced his thoughts.

"But after what they just did." May whispered. "Wouldn't helping them actually ruin what they just tried to do?"

"Keagan went anyway." Drew stated.

May sighed and gave a small shrug.

"I think we should help them too." Michael said.

"Last time we went, we didn't get to help at all. The only thing we succeeded in was being in the way. Besides, I think the whole reason they did this was to protect us. If we go, won't we be right back where we started?" May wondered.

"There has to be something we can do without ruining it." Misty sat the girl she was carrying down in a chair, and then sat down herself. "Michael? Do you know anything?"

"There might be something." He said quietly.

Everyone turned to him, but he didn't go on.

"Well?" Drew asked as he became tired of waiting.

"There's a section in team rocket. They keep all of the information they have on grunts test-subjects, and tests."

"And tests?"

"Sometimes people are pretty much made from some kind of test." He glanced at the clone next to him to make a point without saying it out loud.

"So what about this section?" Misty asked.

Michael took a deep breath. "If you destroy their information, you pretty much destroy them. If there's no information about them, if there are no records of them, they don't exist."

"So… if we destroyed the all of your records, they would forget about you?" May asked.

"Maybe." He whispered.

There was silence for a few moments as they all wondered if it would be worth it when a child's answer was "maybe".

"But if they did remember, they would have nothing to go on. No records about they're families. No way to track them unless they knew that specific person. It's heavily guarded." He looked up. "But it's worth it."

There was silence for a few seconds until Drew stood up and said firmly, "All right. Let's go. Michael, do you know where the records are. Can you lead us there?"

Michael stood up with a smile and nodded.

Michael and Drew turned to the girls. "Well?"

"Ok." May agreed.

"I'm willing to go; I'm just worried about…" Misty turned to her left.

"I'll be fine." She said quietly, sensing as all of their gazes switched to her. "I want to come too."

Michael frowned. "If they see you, you'll be in more trouble than I will."

"No I won't. They already took everything they needed from me. Now I'm just a failed test."

Michael turned to Drew.

"I don't know if it's a good idea."

She jumped to her feet. "But what if the last time I can see Skye?!" she yelled suddenly.

Misty bit her lip. Nobody but her understood what was going through her head. "She needs to come." She said softly.

Drew nodded and turned to Michael. "Then let's go."

* * *

Gary unconsciously rubbed at his wrist and entered the kitchen only to see Brock at the stove. "What are you doing?" 

"Cooking. It was requested."

"Oh." Gary said quietly.

Brock stopped for a moment and glanced at Gary. "What happened?"

Gary looked down at his wrist. "Nothing."

"Hungry?"

Gary looked up startled then shrugged. "A little."

"Here. I made extras."

Brock bowl of soup and handed it to Gary. "Eat up. No ones here."

Gary nodded and sat down at the table behind him.

"So…" Brock started casually. "That girl… is she ok?"

Gary nodded again and swallowed some food. "I'm sure she is. Ash and Skye got her. They know what they're doing."

"Yeah. I guess they do."

Gary looked up at him and smirked. "A grunt that's more skilled in cooking them combat."

"I'm perfectly skilled at combat, I just happen to be the only cook Giovanni trusts." Brock served himself and sat down beside Gary. "Besides, this way we're well fed without getting in trouble."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Gary took another bite and answered after a moment of silence. "They found out that the cut was from me, so I pretended that I've been cutting myself."

"Have you?"

"No."

"Good enough for me. Where's Ash?"

"In the building somewhere." He muttered.

"What?" Brock said in shock.

"Skye and Ash showed up to return Alexi."

Brock blinked. "They had to be up to something. There's no way Ash would do that."

"All I know is that Ash brought her back but forgot what his mission was. He wouldn't tell Giovanni what he wanted to know so Giovanni got some grunts to take him somewhere. When they saw the grunts, they were all passed out and both Ash and Skye were missing."

"What about Alexi?"

"She's missing too, but I know for a fact it wasn't them. She went missing at the same time they did. They wouldn't have had time to get to her room. It's strange though because after getting punished from Jason, there's no way she would have the strength to run away."

"So their friends are here too."

"Yeah, I guess. Can I have some more?"

"A little. I have to save most of it." Brock answered quietly, since he was still lost in thought. He took Gary's bowl and refilled it before handing it back to him with soup in it. He watched as Gary started eating again than said, "Well…do you know where they might be?"

He gave a weak shrug. "Of course not. They almost got me killed. They'll be fine on their own this time."

"Hmm." Brock looked down at his bowl that was barely touched and picked it up, setting it on the counter. "I just hope they make it."

"You might be able to catch them if you stay near…"

"Near where?"

"C'mon. I'll show you." He said quietly.

* * *

"Shoot…." Keagan mumbled. He pulled to the wall and pulled ditto off of his belt. "Hey. I need your help…." Within moments he had a makeshift wall to guard him from the eyes of the grunts walking down the hall. As soon as he was sure they were gone ditto fell to the floor, reverting to his blob of a form. "Thanks ditto." 

"Ditto."

Keagan shifted so he could pull out the pokeball without putting down Alexi, and recalled the Pokemon. "Okay…. Shoot. Which way now?" He let out a breath of discouragement and fell into a sitting position to give himself a rest. He hated feeling helpless. He hated feeling like there was nothing he could do. He had felt that way so many times and he didn't want to feel it again.

He took a deep breath and then let it out, trying to calm himself down. Yeah he was brave, but he was still inside a Team Rocket base where he could be killed at any time. He shifted and looked down at Alexi. She hadn't woken once since they were back in the room. It didn't matter what happened, she wouldn't wake up. Keagan hadn't failed to notice that she was also very pale, and her breathing shallow. "Alexi." Keagan whispered as quietly as he could while he shook her. "Alexi…. C'mon Alexi, wake up. Please, just for a second." He sighed and rested his head against the wall. "Great…." And then, as thought he had nothing better to do, he started talking to himself. "This is crazy. This place these people…. It's insane that they actually do all of this stuff…. I'm friends with a clone…." He trailed off and looked down at her. "You really do look dead…. C'mon Alexi, wake up." He felt his heart rate go up a notch when she still didn't show any sign of activity. "A-Alexi?" He quickly jumped to his feet and placed ditto's pokeball in his hand before running down the hallway.

"Where do we go now?"

"Underneath."

"What?"

"It's like the basement for Team Rocket. Everyone calls it the underneath."

"Typical." Drew muttered. "Ow! May!"

"Quiet!" Michael cut in. "If they hear us we're dead. No questions asked."

That got them to be quiet. Misty held a small hand tightly and followed Michael through the halls in the building until she felt chills seep through her clothes. "Why is it so cold?" she asked barely over a whisper.

"It's just how it is." Michael whispered back. "We're pretty deep underground now. It's winter and they don't care to keep this place warm." He paused as they reached a ventilation shaft. Michael took his backpack off and pulled out a small tube wrapped in some sort of cloth. Michael dropped it into a tube poking from the ground and then pushed a covering over it. The group heard a small noise as it hit the ground and then saw bits of smoke that tried to seep through the tube he had covered.

He led them down to a hole in the ground and down some rickety stairs, until they reached the bottom. It was dark, as though they didn't care to keep the area lit as well. But it wasn't so dark that they couldn't see. The walls were bare and seemed to be made of stone, and everything was cold and gray. But then on the ground was a group of about five grunts, and they assumed the thing Michael had dropped was some sort of sleeping gas. Michael watched them all look around for a moment before explaining, "The Base is built on stone. They dug all this out. They have people who are experts. They make sure that they aren't ruining the foundation, 'cause if they do it wrong the roof, or rather the floor, could collapse."

Michael led them down more halls and no one said anything from there on. Even though the air was so cold it was thick and no one was about to speak.

Michael finally reached a door and then mumbled something under his breath, after standing next to the door for a few minutes, it became apparent to everyone else that something was wrong.

"Michael?" May asked.

He let out a shaky breath. "The door has a lock and we don't have Skye or Alexi, and I can't do it."

"Great…. Move over." Drew pushed past him and looked at the lock. "You'd think it would be better guarded."

"Well, most people don't know about this place."

"How did you know?"

Michael shifted his weight nervously.

"Never mind, don't answer that….. I could use Absol… but it's probably pretty hard. May, it might be easier of you just used Blaziken."

"How can Blaziken help?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "Just have it blow fire on the lock."

"Um… ok…." May pulled Blaziken's ball off of her belt and threw it up. She paused and embraced it for a moment before pulling back and turning to the door with a determined look it her eye. It wasn't long after that the lock had successfully been melted and was now lying on the floor, almost unrecognizable.

"Okay!" Drew carefully opened the door and walked inside only to start coughing. "What the…."

Michael climbed in walked in beside him with a large flashlight in his hand (the flashlight had a smiling face on it) and used it to look around the room. Piles of cabinets covered the room from top to bottom.

May followed in after them and let her jaw drop. "We have to find their information in this?"

Drew shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. They keep their information down here? Why not upstairs in a computer?"

Michael walked to a cabinet and dusted it off. "They train a lot of grunts to be hackers. They're completely ingenious."

"Hmm." Drew continued looking around the room. "Is this all of them?"

"There's one more room."

"Great." He said sarcastically. "Oh well, lets get started."

"Hey wait! Where's Misty?" May asked suddenly.

"It's alright. I'm right here." Misty walked through the door, her hand still linked with Skye's new friend.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly.

"We're underneath." Michael answered. Drew rolled his eyes at Michael's explanation.

"Well, why don't we start on one end and make our way to the other?" May asked.

Drew shrugged. "We don't really have any other choice." He turned to Michael. "What names are we looking for?"

"Ash, Skye, Alexi, Sarah, and Michael."

"All right, let's get started."

* * *

Ash and Skye were making their way through the halls when suddenly Skye realized that Ash wasn't next to him, but behind him on the floor. He stopped and ran back to him. "Ash, please don't tell me you tripped over your own feet and sprained your ankle or something." 

"It wasn't me." Ash put took his hand off his ankle, to reveal a wire traveling across the floor. Apparently he had tripped over the wire and it had cut through the skin much deeper than it should have. Ash pulled the wire out wincing as he did so. Immediately fresh blood poured from the cut.

Skye gaped. "The wire did _that_?"

Ash nodded and ripped the bottom of his shirt off, using it to wrap around the cut.

After Ash set the wire down, it was almost impossible to see. In fact, Skye may not have seen it at all if Ash's blood weren't covering part of it. He pulled part of the wire up, running his thumb and index finger over it curiously, only to get a much deeper cut than anyone else would have on his delicate hands. He resisted the urge to curse and dropped the wire lifting his thumb to his mouth. "Where's Alexi?" he mumbled through his thumb, to get his mind off of it.

Ash stood and pointed. "Down the right hall a little ways."

"Well let's be careful."

Just as they were starting up again, they heard footsteps down the hall.

"What do we do?"

Skye looked around and pulled Ash behind a conveniently open door. However the grunt didn't turn out to be a grunt at all, but rather a worn out Keagan carrying the exact thing they were looking for.

"Keagan!" Ash pulled out of the doorway and neared him. "What are you doing?" He didn't sound angry, just confused.

"Finally." Keagan muttered. "Take her for a minute, would ya?"

Ash nodded and did so, then waited for Keagan to catch his breath. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I came to er… help. But… I kinda lost my way." He admitted nervously. "It's only the second time I've been here. I'm sure I could've found my way out without you, but I guess it really is nice to see you."

"Keagan… we told you not to come."

"I know." He said, his voice suddenly sharp. "But I wanted to help. Maybe I wasn't able to help much, but at least now you don't have to go get her."

Skye shook his head and finally neared him. "That's beside the point. We have to go now. They're looking for us... Thanks for the help Keagan."

Keagan gave a half nod and then held out his arms again. Ash stared in response before finally getting what he was implying, and handing Alexi back to him. It was about this time that Ash noticed the state Alexi was in.

"What did he do to her?"

Skye moved forward and felt her forehead. "I can't tell what it is." He mumbled.

"The sooner we get out of here the better." Ash said, quickly running ahead only to trip and pull himself back into a sitting position with cuts on his wrist, forearm, and leg.

Skye sweat dropped and shook his head again. "We should be careful? Ring a bell."

"Ow."

"What is that?" Keagan asked in confusion.

"Just cutting wires. They're really hard to see."

"I didn't run into any."

"They don't have them where you were. Ash, get up!"

"Give me a sec!"

"We don't have any time left."

"It's like a maze." Ash finally got to them and they left in the opposite direction.

Down in the "underneath" the group had gone through hundreds of paper and still nothing, until suddenly… "Hey! I found one!" Drew announced (not really excitedly, just loudly).

"Who's is it?" Misty asked.

"Skye's."

Drew handed the folder to May as she pulled out her Pokemon.

"Should we really be burning these?" Misty asked. "They don't know much about their past. If these have all of their information, I think we should keep them."

"Heh… Good point." May said, feeling somewhat stupid for not thinking of that before.

May started to hand it to Misty but was stopped with a soft voice. "You should burn that one."

"What?" The three oldest asked simultaneously, turning to her with looks of confusion.

"Skye wouldn't want those. He's trying to leave his past behind him. He would want us to burn them."

May looked at Misty uneasily, not knowing if it was really a good idea. "Well…"

"She's right." Misty whispered.

May stared at the two for a second before nodding and pulling the folder back from Misty.

"I found another one." Drew said in shock.

"Already?"

"Yeah. It's Ash's. Their last name must be similar or something." He handed the folder to May, who handed it to Misty and so it went until they had found all but the youngest member's of their group. She realized what they were doing after a moment and announced. "I don't have one."

"We aren't looking for yours." Michael said, not realizing that the others were. "We were looking for this." Michael held up a folder. "Sarah."

She smiled. It made her feel happy that he had made it so obvious that they were two distinctly different people.

"So we have all of them?" Drew asked in disbelief.

Michael nodded.

"That didn't take as long as I though it would."

"It's been a few hours, actually. But we've gotta go cause a grunt should some by here any moment." And when they looked around the room, they realized it was covered in papers.

"Well…"

"Yeah…"

"Heh…"

And in the corner, "What are you guys talking about?"

Brock stood next to the rather large vent in the floor where Gary had directed him. It was rather obvious now that Ash wasn't planning on staying in Team Rocket, and Brock had come to consider Ash something akin to a little brother. If this was the last time Ash would be in Team Rocket, Brock wanted to say goodbye.

He shuffled a little and ran his hand through his hair, thinking about this. Ash was risking a lot. Most people in team rocket didn't even consider leaving, but for the first time Brock was actually thinking about it. Ash, Skye, and Alexi were doing it. Skye came as shock. He never thought the boy would risk his life like that, especially after meeting his father.

"Where are they?" he mumbled, looking one way down the hall and then the other.

Suddenly he was sure he heard people running though the hall and then a small group of people turned the corner but it wasn't who he was expecting, and he stared at the group for a moment wondering what he was supposed to do as they stared at him in shock and apprehension.

Just as the group cam to a stop in front of Brock, Michael quickly pushed through everyone to avoid confusion. "Brock!"

"Michael? What are you doing?"

Michael walked up to him and gave him a hug before turning around. "These are my friends. They're friends of Ash's too."

Satisfied with the answer he looked through the uneasy group to see a little girl and smiled. "Hey beautiful."

She immediately recognized his voice and a big smile flew onto her face before she ran to him, engulfing him in a hug when he got down to her height. "Brock!"

He gave a light laugh and stood back up, ruffling Michael's hair in the process, then turned to the teens. "So, who are you?"

Misty, Drew, and May were unsettled by the fact that this was a grunt, but the two youngest members of the group were obviously good friends with him, so they pushed aside as much of those feelings as they could.

"I'm Drew, this is May and Misty."

Brock nodded. "You shouldn't be here. Michael said you were friends of Ash's. Where is he?"

Drew shrugged. "Somewhere in the building."

"Hmm. Well, I would suggest you all get out of here. I can handle Ash and Skye."

Drew opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it and closed his mouth with a nod. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Brock, you're standing on the door." Michael said pointedly.

Brock moved off of the vent and Michael removed the covering before ushering everyone down himself. Just as May, the last person down besides Michael, slipped through, Michael turned to Brock with a smile and stuffed two folders into his hands. Before Brock could ask what they were, Michael was gone.

Brock watched them go, then flipped over one of the folders and pulled out some of the papers. His eyes widened as he looked it all over, and he was soon lost in all of the new information. He shook himself out of it and raised the other folder pulling out separate papers.

He glanced around. Ash and Skye weren't there yet. If he was fast enough….

He quickly stuffed the papers into his jacket and took off back to the kitchen.

"Gary!"

"You're… back?"

Brock stuffed one of the folders into Gary's hands and looked at him expectantly.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Gary pulled out the papers as Brock had done and looked over them, his eyes widening as he scanned it.

"This…"

"This is yours."

"Where did you get it?"

"Michael."

"Michael? Well, put it back!" He almost blushed at his rather cowardly outburst as he tried to get Brock to take the papers back.

"Look, the way things are going it's not a matter of if, it's only a matter of time before they kick you out or kill you." Brock hated to be so blunt, but it was true and he needed to get a point through. He held out the papers. "This is your ticket out of here. You can't get a better stroke of luck. Take it." He pushed the papers back into Gary's arms.

"What about you? You'll be one of the first people he'll notice missing." He looked up surprised to see Brock pulling on a coat.

"So what? I've got a chance to get out of here and I'm taking it."

Gary looked down at the papers, then stood up and walked to him. "Okay."

"You're coming?"

"I'm coming."

"C'mon then. I want to catch Ash before he's out."

* * *

"Shoot. My wrist's bleeding." 

"Can't you wrap something around it?" Keagan asked.

"You'll be fine Ash. We're almost there."

"I wasn't complaining! It's just annoying 'cause the cuts deep and it's bleeding."

"Why haven't we run into any grunts yet?" Skye asked as if he hadn't heard Ash. As if on cue, Skye's sensitive ears picked up on noise down the hallway and he ducked to the left, averting from the fast way to their destination.

"Skye, what are you doing?"

"Quiet. There are grunts down there. Follow me." A few minutes of dodging grunts and they were back on track, Skye on lookout. The things they had been hurt with were now helping them.

"Alexi." Keagan said suddenly.

"Keagan, be quiet!"

"Sh-She opened her eyes. I think she's ok."

"We don't have time for that right now. "We're going to have to leave the way we got in last time. Do you remember were it is?"

"I do." Keagan said. "That's how I got in."

"Then lead."

A soft groan came from Keagan's arms and he stopped for a moment and looked down.

"Keagan!"

"Oh! Sorry."

Alexi was slipping in and out of consciousness. She was vaguely aware of voices but she wasn't sure what they were saying. As the she became slightly more aware of her surroundings, she could feel arms beneath her. A moment later there was a, "What happened?" The rest of the sentences were too hazy and, not really wanting to stay awake, she let herself pass out again.

"Alexi?"

And all of a sudden there were sheets under her arms, and she wondered when they had gotten out of the building and when exactly she had fallen asleep.

"C'mon. Wake up."

"Ow…."

"You're awake…. She's awake!"

Alexi sensed another person enter the room and groaned before opening her eyes.

"Are you alright?" May asked, her voice sounded relieved.

Alexi stared groggily at her. "Huh?"

"Are… Are you alright?"

Alexi took a moment to process the question then widened her eyes and nodded shakily. "Yeah…. I'm ok…."

"Oh good. What happened?"

"I don't know. I just hurt."

"You should probably rest. I'm going to help Michael with the folders. Stay with her, Keagan."

"Sure." He said softly.

Finally Alexi understood what was going on. They were out of team rocket and next to her was May and Keagan. Well, now just Keagan.

"Hey…." He said quietly. "You feeling alright?"

"Uh…. Uh-huh." She muttered, still feeling quite in a daze. She snapped herself out of it when certain thoughts started coming to her. "Oh! Ash and Skye! Are they ok?" She asked pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Yes. They're fine. Everyone's fine." Keagan placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Michael…"

"Michael's here too."

She let out a breath of relief.

"Hey…." He muttered quietly. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere…. I think it's just my muscles. I'm so tired." As she spoke she rolled over a little and stuffed her face into the pillow.

"Alexi…."

"Hmm?"

Keagan looked down at his hands and then up at the ceiling, basically at anything but her. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" she rolled back onto her back.

"I uh…"

Her eyes were closed again and he figured she had fallen asleep until she started talking. "I can't believe I'm out…." She muttered. "I didn't think I would be able to get out this time." A smiled found its way to her face before she opened her eyes and looked up. "Sorry. I'm still kind of asleep. You were saying something, weren't you?"

Keagan immediately looked back down to his hands.

"Keagan…" she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Did something happen? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's nothing like that!"

"Oh…. Well then what is it?"

"I… I just…."

"What?"

He took a deep breath before mumbling something.

"What?"

"I-I like you…."

Her eyes widened, a blush rising to her face. Keagan looked at her shocked face then dropped his gaze letting his bangs fall over his eyes.

"Keagan?"

"Yeah?"

"You… really like me?"

He nodded still staring at his hands. "Wh-when I look at you, my hands get sweaty and my throat closes up… so it's hard to breath." He stole a glance at her before looking back down. "That's love isn't it?"

"I dunno." She muttered, looking away with a blush. "I haven't had much experience with love."

"Me neither." Keagan admitted with a light nervous laugh. Then gathering his courage he said, "But I do know…"

Alexi looked up.

"That there's no one else I'd rather be with."

Alexi immediately dropped her gaze as her cheeks started burning.

"I care about you. A lot. And I don't know how you feel but… "

"Are you sure you… I mean… Team Rocket…."

Keagan rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist. "Stop trying to protect me and let me protect you for once. Alexi…" She bit her lip feeling her heart pound as he went on. "Please look at me." The comment was ironic considering he had just gained the courage to look at her himself, but she managed to glance at him anyway.

"I-I don't mean to press but…" he looked away again, suddenly incredibly nervous again and muttered, "Can I kiss you?"

"Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry! It was stupid! Forget it…."

Alexi quickly placed a finger on his lips. "Keagan… I didn't say it was a bad idea."

"O-Oh… so…."

"Just kiss me."

Only a few seconds later Alexi giggled and pushed him back. "Keagan, I'm still recovering. I need a break to breath now and then."

* * *

"O-Ow." 

"Hold still."

"I am. It just hurts."

Misty laughed and pulled the swab from Ash's arm. A smile grew across Ash's face until he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, laying his lips softly on hers. When he pulled away from her surprised face he said, "I love you."

Misty's surprised face changed to one of joy. "Well, I kind of figured you did because of when you left but thanks for saying it." She said happily with a laugh, wrapping her arms around him in a warm hug.

"I love you." He repeated, letting out all of the pent up emotion. "I love you s-so much."

"Sorry to interrupt but, Ash…"

Ash looked up as May placed a folder in his hands. "We got this for you."

"What is it?"

May just smiled and walked off.

Ash detached himself from Misty and pulled the paper closest to the front out. His mouth fell open in shock. But even though his mouth was open, he had forgotten how to breathe.

"Oh… Ash…."

"It's me." He muttered. Ash pulled the papers out and sat them on his lap. There were photos, his full name, his birthday, his parents, and everything he had ever hoped to find (not including his living breathing parents).

"Ash Ketchum." Misty remarked. "I kind of like that."

He smiled despite himself and pulled up the paper of his mother. "Delia Ketchum…." His eyes widened. "That woman! Sh-She was my…."

"Oh…." Misty recognized the photo as well and was completely shocked. "Wow."

He pulled out more. "Aviur Ketchum…. They did kill him… they act like it was all his fault." He said staring at the paper. "I'm sixteen." He smiled.

"I'm seventeen." Misty sang.

"Quit bragging. You're not seventeen yet."

She giggled. "This is amazing."

"Skye…" May started

Skye looked up at May as she held out a folder. He hesitated for a moment. "I don't want one."

"It's not yours. It's Sarah's…."

Skye looked up and stared at her hand before tentatively grabbing it. After May left he sighed and held the bridge of his nose. Finally he opened it and felt his heart twist and kill itself all over again. "Sarah…."

It had everything: how she was a test subject, how she really was older than she looked, as Skye had predicted, how she died in the cloning process,. The thing that they didn't have was that there was a boy there. A boy that had begged to switch places with her and had to watch from the sidelines while banging on glass and fighting off the grunts that tried to stop him. It didn't say that they had stopped him. It didn't say that he had watched her die while she stared at him. It didn't say that he had cried for the first time in his life. It didn't even say that the girl they had used in the test had feelings and had been in so much pain before she died.

Skye looked up as a small blind girl walked to him. "Does she look like me?"

Skye looked at the paper and then her. "A little. You do look different."

She nodded and Skye suddenly realized that she looked worn out. "Hey… are you alright?"

She nodded but a second later she collapsed.

Skye gasped and dropped the papers to the floor in a messy pile, as he jumped forward to catch her before she reached the ground. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She stayed quiet, like she always did, but smiled. "I think… I'm ready for a name."

Skye's breath caught as he went back to her words before he had left.

"_The boys used to say… that when you don't have a name… death can't find you."_

"N-No…. You don't need a name. A name won't change who you are, Y-You don't need one." He paused and took a deep breath. "What happened? What's wrong? You gotta tell me so we can fix it."

She shook her head lightly.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" May ran forward and was soon followed by Ash, Misty, Drew, and Michael.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

Skye didn't answer. In fact, he barely noticed that they were there. "Where does it hurt?" he repeated.

"It doesn't." she said softly.

Somehow her answer scared him more. "W-Well then…." What more was he to say?

She coughed, shaking his arms and covering her lips in a light layer of blood. There were a few gasps but no one dared to take her away from Skye, and no one knew what was wrong with her anyway.

"My… My names Taylor…." She whispered as her eyes started closing.

"No it's not!" Skye said suddenly. And then as though to recover himself he said, "I-It doesn't suit you. You don't need a name right now. We'll come up with a different one later."

"Taylor" shook her head as tears began to accumulate. "I love you. And I should've told you before, but… Sarah loved you too."

Skye inhaled sharply, tears running up to his eyes. "You… You can't….."

"Taylor." She said softly.

And through his tears he forced out a strangled, "Taylor," in response to her silent plea.

"It wasn't your fault…."

Then Skye felt her go limp in his arms, as Taylor slipped from consciousness.

* * *

Oh no! What will happen? You'll have to read the next chapter. There wasn't a lot of Brock and Gary in this, but it's been a pain fittng in so many characters. That, and this is the first time I've attemped to write action or Brock (except in three seconds of "I Promise...", and anybody could do that). 

Hope you all enjoyed and please REVIEW!

P.S. I just updated One Sprig. Chapter 9 is an aaml cooking oneshot, so check it out.


	20. Sending Away The Disadvantage

A/N ...I wanted to have this up yesterday, but my internet wasn't working. Anywho, I think this is a pretty good chapter. Though you may all be surprised with the ending, as I said I was going to have a sequal. But enjoy it!

And in case you missed it, this is the final chapter!!! There will be a little bonus chapter after this though, so stay tuned for that (EVAN AAML's idea).

So sit back and enjoy! And review please. It's the last chaper after all, and I want to know what everyone thinks.

* * *

Ash breathed out deep and paced in front of the door. His whole life he had waited for this, and now he found himself feeling extremely vulnerable and afraid. What if she didn't want him? What if Team Rocket came as so much of a shock that she ran from the room screaming, or crying? He wasn't sure if he could handle that. 

Ash turned back to the door and stood there for a moment. It was a nice house: a large white home with a picket fence around it and plenty of room. It was homely yet beautiful and… that doorbell seemed even larger than the doorknob. It couldn't be, but it sure looked like it. Ash let out a breath of anxiety and shook his head furiously. There, the doorbell was small again. He reached out his finger letting it linger about two inches from it. His head was pounding and the doorbell was growing in size again. _Just press it. Get it over with. It's just a doorbell. Just hit it once._ Ash stood for a couple more minutes and then hit his finger into the doorbell a bit too roughly. The doorbell rang twice and Ash jumped with the noise.

It only took a couple of seconds for the door to open, and then in front of him stood a woman with brown hair and his eyes. She had a white apron tied around her and her hair in a low ponytail. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, and Ash could hear someone sweeping behind her.

"Oh! Well…" she started, surprised to see him standing on her doorstep. "Do you need something?"

"_Do I need something?"_ "I-I just… um…. I-I want…. Uh…."

Delia's face softened. "Would you like to come in?"

He opened his mouth before closing it halfway, then opening it fully. Finally he just closed it and nodded.

Delia stepped to the side and let Ash enter. Ash walked towards the center of the room and then stood uncomfortably and looked around.

Delia stepped in after him and walked by a Pokemon Ash had somehow overlooked. "Take a break Mr. Mime. We have a visitor."

"Mime. Mr. Mime." Mr. Mime set down the broom and started to a different part of the house.

Delia sat on the couch and then looked up at Ash. "Sit down." She offered cheerfully.

Ash gulped and nodded, before sitting down beside her.

"What's this about?"

Ash suddenly realized that now that he was there, he wasn't sure what to say. Just like him to jump into something without thinking.

He felt his palms get sweaty and just blurted the first word that would come to mind that had to do with both of them. "Aviur."

Her eyes went wide and her entire body rigid. "What?" her voice was barely over a whisper.

"I-I uh…" Ash felt his heart jump into his throat and he looked to the ground. Keagan had suggested telling her that he had been in Team Rocket first, since he knew that it wasn't something Ash wanted to keep from anyone now. So what should her do? _"I'm in Team Rocket and by the way, I'm your son."_ That should go over well. But_, "I'm your son and by the way I was in Team Rocket,"_ would probably go over worse.

"Ash." She placed her hands on his wrists firmly yet gently and asked with urgency, "What about Aviur?"

"I…." Ash's breathing became lagged and closed his eyes before belting, "Aviur's my father!"

Delia gasped and froze starring at him, eyes wide with disbelief and hope.

Shoot. He was supposed to mention Team Rocket first. Quickly he hurried into it. "Aviur was in Team Rocket. A-And I don't remember much, but they took me, and I was in Team Rocket. But not now! I don't want to be! I never did! I just didn't know I had a choice! And I'm not anymore! I ran away and I'm never going back! And Misty and… Oh…."

Delia had pulled Ash into her arms and held him firmly in the tightest hug he had ever experienced. She was crying. Ash's eyes widened. Oh no. She was crying. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. What could he possibly say?

"I'm sorry… I…"

"Oh Ash. You're just like him. I knew it, I was just so afraid to believe it." She tightened her hold on him if it was possible.

But Ash found that he felt safe and… loved. The hug wasn't to the point where he couldn't breathe, so he relaxed and let her hold him. "I didn't mean to make you cry…."

"I'm not sad, Ash. My-my son…." The last two words left her mouth in a breath of disbelief. They almost sounded foron without saying them for so long. The hug tightened and…

"I… I can't breathe."

"Oh!" she instantly pulled back and let Ash catch his breath. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok." He said hurriedly. "It's alright. I… I was just surprised."

"So… Team Rocket…. That's what happened." She looked at the floor.

"You didn't know?"

"No…. I guess I assumed after a while. What else could it be? But I went into shock. I never thought I would see you again…."

She looked back up and Ash surprised himself by hugging her. "I love you mom."

Delia lifted a hand to her mouth as tears poured down her cheeks. "I love you too. Oh Ash, I love you so much."

He pulled back fighting tears in his eyes. He had met his mother, and he had dreamed about it since he was a child.

"Ash… are you crying?"

Ash looked into her eyes and surprised himself again by nodding. Before she could do anything, he wiped his eyes and pulled an envelope near him. Out of it he pulled a small photo and a couple pieces of paper. He handed the photo to her and she gasped.

"This was Aviur's." she smiled sadly. "He used to keep it in his wallet."

"He must have had a big wallet." Ash said lamely, but it made them both laugh and loosened the air. Then he handed the papers to her.

"What's this?"

"These are papers about me. Status reports, information, my birthday and things from Team Rocket." She looked them over and he watched her gaze go contemplative. "I just don't want to keep secrets anymore."

She looked them over briefly and then sat them next to her, before turning to him seriously. "I haven't waited fourteen years for this. I waited fourteen years for you."

He went into shock and only managed to mutter. "It was fourteen? Really?"

She nodded. "What ever you did… or whoever they tried to force you to be. It wasn't you. And it's in the past. I love you. There are no restrictions."

Ash smiled in spite of himself, remembering what Misty had said to him only a few days before. _Friendship doesn't have restrictions._

She smiled. "Those nice kids you were with before. Were they…"

He shook his head. "Only one of them. And she wasn't really a grunt. She was a test subject."

"A-A what?"

"They did tests on her."

"Oh." Her tone was one of shock and sadness. "And is she still there?"

"No. She's out too." He let a smile crawl up his face. "Along with five others. We all got out together."

Her smile returned. "Ash, I'm so proud of you."

He blinked. "Proud? I've done nothing to deserve that. I only just stopped being a grunt and I…"

"Ash, you're a good person. It's not that hard to tell. You're exactly the type of person I hoped you would be."

Ash fought another smile and pushed himself uncomfortably back farther on the couch.

"Are you safe?"

Ash blinked. "Huh?"

"I mean… are they after you?"

Ash hesitated. "I'm as safe as I can be. One of the, er… grunts in training, managed to get these papers. It'll be harder for them to find us now. They may find us eventually, but… we'll get away again. I think we'll be fine."

"Oh…. Well, I'm glad you're ok." She was still in shock but managed to carry a pretty casual conversation. Though it seemed strange that they were carrying a "casual" conversation, when they hadn't seen each other wince he had been a child.

"Well… now I'm not sure what to say." She smiled and looked at him as she remembered their last meeting. "How about something to eat?"

Ash nodded instantly.

This time she had some form of pasta already made and handed it to him.

He started eating and after a moment paused and looked at it. "What is it?"

She smiled sadly. It hurt to know what her son had been forced to go through. "It's lasagna."

"Oh…. I was supposed to know that. Wasn't I?" he muttered.

She smiled and shrugged. "Most people your age do know that. But it's not as though it's required. Just give yourself some time."

Ash looked thankfully up at her. "To be honest, I was scared when I came here. I thought that when you heard about Team Rocket, you would be mad or cry… or not want me… or something…."

"How could I be mad at you when I've waited so long to see you?" she asked hugging him again. "Your father was in Team Rocket, and I loved him. He was an amazing person."

"… Thank you…."

Delia didn't comment on his thanks, mostly because she knew it was a hard thing for him to say. But she pulled back, still beaming. "So, do your friends know?"

He nodded, back to filling his face with her delicious cooking. "I told them. After Misty was…" He paused and glanced at her. "Well, they kidnapped her. But we got her back. They won't be bothering her anymore."

"Who… is this Misty?"

Delia saw a blush travel over his face as he did his best to concentrate on the food. "Uh… one of my friends."

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

Ash looked up as his blush darkened. "Yes… really. Wh-What else could she be?"

"Have you told her?"

"Told her what?"

"Ash…"

He looked back down with a blush and gave a small nod.

Delia let out a light and beautiful laugh. "Then what's the problem?"

Ash shrugged, feeling embarrassed.

She stopped laughing and sighed, before running her fingers through his bangs. "To think…" she mumbled. "I've waited so long and you're already all grown up."

Ash let his gaze drop again.

"Can I meet her?"

"Who?"

"Well, Misty. And all of your friends."

Ash nodded. "Yeah. I can bring them here. I don't think they'd mind."

She smiled. "Good."

"Um… I guess I should go." Ash rose and looked at her. "But… But I'll be back soon."

She nodded. "I know you will."

Ash let out a short breath of relief and gave a small uncomfortable half wave before walking to the door of the house. "Bye."

"Goodbye."

Ash walked out and shut the door behind him, then leaned on it. He was in pure bliss. He had a mom; he had a girl who loved him; he was starting a real life.

* * *

"Please… I already lost Sarah. I can't lose you too." Taylor was lying in a bed, with Skye sitting beside her. She was pale and still. According to the others she was dead, but Skye refused to believe it. 

"He's still up there." May sighed and leafed through the coordinator magazine without really reading it.

"How's Alexi?" Drew asked lying on his stomach on the bed beside her.

"Keagan's with her. She's been asleep."

"Supposedly." Drew mumbled.

May looked up at him in confusion. "S-Supposedly?"

Drew got a smirk on his face, much different from the one that he usually gave May but a smirk all the same. "Didn't you see how eager he was to get back to her room?" (A.N Don't get any ideas!)

May blinked at him. "Yeah, because she's hurt right?"

Drew rolled his eyes. "No."

"Then what-?"

"It's this look he gets. We've been traveling with him for four years. I would've thought you would notice it by now." He looked at her and she stared back still confused. "It's this look he gets when he's up to something."

May smiled. "Oh. You mean the look you get sometimes."

"Huh? Oh…." He smirked suddenly and glanced down at her lips. "You mean this look?"

May nodded slowly until he slipped his lips over hers. They didn't notice someone knocking at the door until it grew into pounding. Finally Drew pulled back and looked at the door a little flushed. "I-I guess I'll get the door."

May smiled in an embarrassed sort of way and watched Drew go to the door. When he opened it, Michael was on the other side. "Michael?" Drew asked in surprise. "what do you need?"

He bit his lip. "I want to play with someone. T-Taylor's… sleeping… and Skye won't let me in."

Drew stared at him and noticed that he had been crying. May walked up beside him and looked down at Michael. "Don't worry. Taylor will be fine. Skye's with her. He knows what he's doing."

"He's not doing anything." Michael said quietly. "He just sits next to her bed and talks to her."

"Sometimes that's the best that you can do." May whispered kindly. "I'll play with you if you want."

Michael's face brightened. "Really?!"

Drew groaned bringing May's gaze to her. She smiled and giggled a little. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon. And then we can finish…" May cut off and blushed. "What we were doing."

Michael looked at her suspiciously. "What were you doing?"

"We were… uh…"

"Reading a coordinator magazine." Drew finished for her. "Alright go and get it over with." He shut the door behind her and sighed. They were all worried about Taylor. He was more trying to get his mind off of it than anything. The fact that Skye didn't want to let anyone into the room wasn't helping. He turned around and looked over his large and now empty room and sighed. The coordinator magazine actually was pretty boring, but he didn't have much else to do. So he picked it up and started going through it. About a quarter of the way through he stopped and looked at the page in shock. Pictures of him and May were posted all over it.

* * *

Alexi opened her eyes and groaned, attempting to roll over and get a more comfortable position, but was stopped with an arm around her waist. She looked to her left and rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "Keagan…. Keagan!" 

"What? Huh?" He asked groggily.

Alexi stared at him, hoping he would get the point. He stared back for a moment, then suddenly seemed to notice how close they were and glanced down at his arm. "Oh…. When did that happen?"

She sighed, still smiling. "I'm gonna get up. Could you uh… loosin your grip or something?"

"Oh! Yeah! S-Sorry."

She giggled. "It's ok." Then she pushed herself up and stood.

"Are you ok?" he asked standing with her.

She nodded softly. "I feel kind of numb now, but I'm alright. At least there's no pain…."

He walked up beside her and put his arm around her waist, drawing a blush out of her. "You may think you're alright. But you obviously need help."

She sighed. "I know."

"Don't worry about it. It'll get better."

"Keagan…"

"What?"

"Can we sit down for a moment?"

"But we just… uh, I guess."

They sat back down and Alexi bit her lip, and then gave him a quick kiss.

"Um…."

"Th-Thanks." She muttered before standing again. "Um… I need help."

"Yeah! Sure…."

They had only made it a few steps however, before Alexi started shaking.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm f-fine."

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"I-I'm not."

"Sure you aren't."

Alexi suddenly fell forward, slipping right out of his arms and to her back on the floor.

"Alexi!"

And at the same moment, Alexi went rigid and then started shaking.

Keagan looked around the room wondering what to do, then did the only thing he could think of doing by pulling her fighting body to him and whispering words of comfort in attempt to calm her down.

It was unclear why Skye entered the room, but he did, and then he stood under the frame and watched the scene unfolding between them.

"It's ok. Sh. I-It's alright. Calm down." After a few minutes, she finally stopped struggling and almost immediately had fallen asleep again.

Skye started leaving as calm as he had been when he had entered, but was stopped by Keagan's voice. "Wait! What happened to her?"

"It's not that abnormal…." Skye said quietly. It was obvious that he had a lot on his mind. "She was a test subject, Keagan. She's going to have side effects and it's going to take a while for her to get over it."

Keagan looked down at Alexi who had her body in a slightly awkward position that was relaxing as she slipped deeper into sleep. "She almost looked like she was having a seizure." He said quietly to himself.

Skye shrugged. "Could have been one."

Keagan shook his head in a disbelieving manner before Skye broke through his thoughts. "Keagan, for future reference, Alexi hates feeling like can't do something for herself, but she's going to need someone by her side to help her while she gets over this. So just… keep that in mind."

Keagan watched Skye go then looked back down just as Alexi half opened her eyes. "What… What happened?" she whispered weakly.

"I'm not really sure. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I'm just… tired."

"Well that's nothing new." He looked down and frowned. "Alexi… you're crying."

"No I'm not." She whispered. But her voice twisted, giving her away.

Keagan sighed and scooted closer to the wall so he could lean on it, pulling her closer in the process. "Did I say something? Why are you crying? Is… Is it from pain?"

She shook her head. "I'm ok…. Thanks for being here for me."

He paused and stared at her as if he didn't quite believe her, then nodded softly. "I'll always be here."

As all of this was going on, Misty, Brock, and Gary sat outside the hotel on the same swing that Misty had been sitting on with Taylor. It was rather large, so it gave them all plenty of room. Brock and Misty were both waiting for Ash to get back. Gary was simply there because he was somewhat uncomfortable around the people in their group and found himself most comfortable with Brock.

Brock was in the middle of the swing with Gary on his right, while Misty was on the left scooted as far to the edge and away from Gary as possible.

They were all quiet, immersed in their own thoughts and Misty let out a breath of relief when she saw Ash coming down the road towards them. She didn't even glance at the boys next to her before standing from the bench and running down the road to meet him.

Ash couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he saw Misty running towards him. Ash's eyes widened as she stopped suddenly, hugging him for all he was worth and knocking him off of his feet.

Gary rolled his eyes and rose from the swing the same time that Brock did, making his way down the path.

Ash and Misty stood back up with Misty blushing slightly as she dusted herself off.

When Gary and Brock reached them, Brock raised an eyebrow at the two with a half smirk.

"Heh." Ash put a hand behind his neck and rubbed in nervously.

"So!" Misty started quickly. "How was it?"

Ash's smile returned. "It was… nice..."

"Hmm." Gary muttered. "Well this is great and all, but I've got stuff to do so I'll see you guys later."

Brock shook his head as Gary walked off and turned back to them. "I'm happy for you Ash. You're lucky." Brock turned to Misty and gave her a wink, then turned to follow Gary.

Ash opened his mouth as Brock left then shut it with a blush and shook it off.

"So?"

Ash turned to Misty. "What?"

"How'd it go? What did she say?"

"It was good. She wants to meet you."

"Me…? What did you say about me?"

"Nothing! It just… uh… I guess she has some sort of mother sense or something."

Misty sighed. "Well, I wouldn't mind meeting her. She was nice when I saw her last."

Ash nodded. "Yeah. She is." Ash stared at her for a moment, then ventured to put his arm around her shoulder and lay a small kiss on her lips.

Ash pulled back and Misty stood stunned for a second. "What was that for?"

Ash shrugged slightly with a nervous smile. "I guess I'm just happy."

They started walking but Ash stopped suddenly his eyes going wide. "Misty."

"What?"

"I never told you what my mission was, did I?"

"Um… Gary mentioned something about it. But I can't remember."

"The…thing that your sisters used for the countdown on New Years?" Misty nodded. "That's what I was sent to get. New Years morning I went down to get it, and I did. I was on my way back to team rocket when Alexi came out to stop me. That's why she was outside when she passed out."

"Oh…." She muttered. "Wow. Why…" she paused here and took a light breath. "Why'd you come back?"

Ash shifted a little. "Well uh… I guess I knew it was the wrong thing to do. But uh…" he glanced nervously at her suddenly. "To tell you the truth, I wanted to spend more time with you. I was sorta… attached."

Misty fought a smile. "Even then?"

"Well… I had been for a while…."

"Ash?" He looked up at her with a "what" expression. "Me too." Ash was surprised with a quick kiss from her.

Ash stared at her for a moment before shaking himself out of it and going on. "Oh yeah. Uh… the reason I mentioned it, is because it's still at your gym. We need to get rid of it."

Her eyes widened. "You mean they're going to go there?"

Ash shook his head. "No. I don't think they would expect me to leave it out there. But we should get rid of it just in case. I don't want to give it to them, but I think if they get a hold of it they might use it for something… uh, well something we wouldn't want them using it for."

She nodded. "Well, I'm going with you."

He opened his mouth to argue then shut it and rolled his eyes. "I guess I can't stop you. Ok." And here his stature straitened in a professional manner. "We'll leave tonight."

Misty nodded with a smile, then her face expression dropped. "We need to check on Skye."

"Oh… I nearly forgot."

Misty could tell that he was feeling guilty and did her best to consol him. "It's alright. It was probably just all of the excitement. I mean, you meeting your mom and all."

He nodded. "We should go though."

Misty followed Ash back into the building and upstairs to Taylor's room. Skye was sitting in a chair by the wall, his chin resting atop his clenched hands.

"How is she?" Misty asked quietly.

Skye glanced up at them, and then looked back to Taylor with no other form of acknowledgement.

Ash and Misty glanced at each other before Misty walked to the bed and looked down at her. "Ash…"

Ash walked forward and looked as well. "What?"

"Check…"

"Huh? Oh…." Ash reached down and placed his hand under her throat. After a moment he pulled away and placed his mouth near her ear. "She's alive."

"Thank God." Misty muttered wrapping her arms around his shoulders in relief.

They pulled away and looked towards Skye who still wasn't looking at them. "She's gonna be alright." Ash consoled.

She nodded again, still averting his gaze. To him, they couldn't possibly know for sure. They didn't know anything about clones. In all truth, her heart could probably appear to be beating and she might still be dead.

Ash and Misty came and sat on his left, Ash in the middle.

"How did you and your mom go?" Skye asked barely over a whisper.

Ash stared for a moment, surprised that he had asked the question. "It… It was good."

"That's good."

Ash looked at Misty, but turned back when Skye started talking again, taking a deep breath before he did so. "You know…Sarah was always weak… her body anyway. T-Taylor's actually stronger than her in that way. I was so shocked when they said they were going to use her for the cloning I… I stepped out of my place. I felt like a traitor at the time. But…" He finally turned to Ash, and a smile started fighting its way to his face. "… now, after all of this, I've done so much more. And… I don't feel like a traitor at all. I feel like I'm in control of how I feel. And well… thanks."

Ash blinked at him and then smiled and shook Skye's outstretched hand. "You're welcome." The shake meant more than what an outsider might see. Skye was saying things he never expected to say out loud and he liked it. That added to the fact that Skye's father had been a felon and both of their father's had been bitter enemies…. In more than one way, it was a truce.

A groan came from the bed and simultaneously all three of them looked to it. Skye jumped to his feet and ran to his bed where a little girl, weak from her body's battle, smiled up at him. "Do you really think Taylor doesn't suit me?"

"No…. It's… good." He muttered. "How do you feel?"

She shrugged under the covers. "Better. Stronger than ever."

She shook his head and lowered his gaze then looked back at her as she sat up. "Skye?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have some strawberry ice-cream?"

Skye felt laughter try to force out of his closed mouth as he shut his eyes. He didn't know he could feel so many emotions at once until tears threatened his eyes at the same. Finally he opened them. "That's a good idea."

He put his arms under hers and lifted her up into his arms, then looked to Ash and Misty. "Excuse us."

He still wasn't showing much emotion, but it was a lot more than usual and Ash could tell that Skye was brimming with joy.

* * *

Gary continued looking around town. Brock had gone back some time ago, but Gary was enjoying himself. Well, he wasn't enjoying himself a lot, but it was better than hanging around those people who he wasn't sure would like him more if he was dead. All of a sudden there was a noise he had not grown accustomed to. Was that… giggling? 

Gary swung around and saw a group of girl a few feet away, giggling and looking his direction. He blinked and almost instantly, most of the girls turned away. For a moment he was confused. True, he did know more about girls than the average grunt raised in team rocket. But most of the girls that he had been in charge of taking care of would be scared half to death the whole time. And that didn't happen often. So, it took him a moment to realize what was going on. Ash probably wouldn't have understood it at all, but when Gary did get it, a smirk rose to his face.

All of a sudden he realized that one of them wasn't the bit interested in what the others were. The girl had long dark blondish hair and brown eyes, and wasn't at all tall, but not short either. She looked at all of them, then at Gary, and then rolled her eyes. Gary raised an eyebrow and watched curiously as a couple of the other girls whispered to her. Once again she rolled her eyes, and then started making her way over to him.

Gary glanced behind him, but seeing no one, turned back around.

Finally she reached him and after staring at him from barely two and a half feet away said extremely strait forwardly, and as though she really didn't care, "Hi."

"Hi." He replied, dragging out the word a little. "Can I… help you with something?"

She shrugged. "No." And then she turned around and started heading back.

Gary blinked again, completely taken aback and reached out and grabbed her wrist without thinking. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

She turned around and glanced down at her wrist. Immediately Gary dropped her hand, but with barely no sign of embarrassment on his face. "What was that about?"

The girl sighed and rested her face in her hand before looking back up at him. "It's my friends. They've been staring at you forever and it was getting on my nerves."

He raised an eyebrow. "So if it annoyed you, why are you the one over here and not one of them?"

The girl shook her head in disbelief. "Because they're nervous. You're a total guy." She said the last part more to herself than him, before going on. "Look, I've gotta go." She started turning but Gary cut her off again.

"So why are you over here?"

She turned around again. "Because… they were too nervous, so they sent me over here to talk to you."

Gary tried not to smile, but failed. "So, how does you talking to me, help them?"

A smile started up her face as well as she shrugged. "I don't know."

Gary held out his hand with the smile still on his face. "I'm Gary."

She stared at his hand then grudgingly took it, her smile betraying her all the while. "Ani."

"So…" she shifted a little. "Here." And she held out a piece of paper and walked back to her group.

Gary watched her walk back and then picked held the paper up to his face. "A phone number?" He paused and blinked, then looked back at the group. They were walking away, but Ani glanced behind her and gave him a small wave.

A few seconds later Gary was running back towards the hotel, then up the stairs, then opening the door to Alexi's room. "Alexi!"

Alexi looked up startled as Keagan did the same. "What?"

"It's time for the 'I owe you'."

"What?" Keagan asked in confusion.

Alexi rolled her eyes. "I told him if we saw him again I'd try to make it up to him." There was no reason to explain the "it".

Gary walked strait up to her bed and handed her the paper. Alexi stared at it and then fought a smile as she burst into giggles while Gary paced the room. "Keagan, could you leave for a minute?" Gary asked.

Keagan looked uneasily from Alexi to Gary. Alexi gave him a small shrug and pulled the sheet farther up. "It's fine."

Keagan nodded. "I'll be outside."

As soon as Keagan shut the door, Gary turned to her anxiously. "So?"

"It means that she wants you to call her and-"

"And every other teenager on the entire planet knows that." Gary let out a breath of major frustration and slumped onto a rather large chair, letting his head fall over one arm and his legs fall over the other. "I hate Team Rocket. They don't tell you anything. Not even for when you go out on missions…. Not that they've ever sent me on one."

"It's because when they send you on a mission they want you to do your mission, not go girl hunting. If you were required to woo a girl to get to something, I'm sure they would teach you everything you needed to know."

Gary smirked with his hand over his eyes. "Woo…."

Alexi grabbed the pillow nearest her that wasn't under her head and threw it at him.

"Hey!" He sighed. "So what do I do?"

"Did you like her?"

Gary stayed silent.

"Gary?"

"…"

"I'm going to take that as a yes. All you do is call her. Ask her on a date."

Gary shot up into a sitting position. "But with Team Rocket and… Ugh! I've never even been on a date!"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Gary gave her a look. "Me? Scared of a girl? Of course not."

"She was pretty, wasn't she? Or was it her personality?"

"Aw, shut up."

Alexi giggled. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. She'd be crazy to turn you down."

"I know that!"

"Is that it?"

"Is what it?"

"Are you done?"

Gary felt a blush run to his cheeks. He stood quickly and made his way to the door not really noticing as he brushed by Keagan. "Well that was a nice discussion." Keagan muttered sarcastically.

Alexi laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it. He doesn't exactly know how to say thank you yet."

Keagan shrugged and walked to her. "Hey, sorry about earlier…."

She shrugged likewise with a small blush. "It's ok. I kind of liked it."

"Uh…. So, are you ready to get up?"

She nodded. "I don't think I could handle staying in bed any longer."

Keagan came over to help but she stood up herself. "I wanna do it myself now."

"K."

After only a couple seconds she teetered almost falling over but was caught by Keagan. "Darn it!"

Keagan laughed and slipped his arm around her waist again. "You'll get it eventually. Don't push yourself. It'll work out."

She sighed. "How do you have so much patience with me?"

"It's not your fault." He grunted slightly as he adjusted the two of them. "I can't imagine going through all of this by your self in that base. Is it normal for test subjects?"

She nodded sadly. "I wish I could get them all out."

"Well, you can't. So don't you beat yourself over the head for something you can't control. Ok?"

"Mmm."

Keagan turned to her with a certain look that Drew mentioned earlier and waiting just a moment to make sure it wasn't terrible timing (he didn't care that much), he placed his lips on hers.

_Surprising_ timing, as only a moment later Michael opened the door and let his mouth fall open. May stepped in right behind him and giggled as Keagan and Alexi turned to them.

Alexi looked down at Michael's face and wasn't able to conceal her laughter. Biting down on her lip, she turned back to Keagan and kissed him again, causing Michael to shriek and cover his eyes. "You're such a girl!"

Here Keagan pulled away and gave Michael a look. "Heh." Michael turned around and ran out the door as May followed, winking at them before shutting the door. Keagan and Alexi turned to each other and could hear Michael outside the door exclaiming something about stupid teenagers and stupid kissing. They laughed before following him and May out.

That evening Ash, Misty, and Brock, had made it to Misty's home town. Brock had decided to tag along at the last moment and finally they were outside of Misty's family gym.

Misty knocked on the door and Daisy's head popped into view. "Oh! Misty!" She immediately engulfed her in hug. "We were so worried! Come on in!"

Daisy opened the door fully and let them go before calling her sisters out. "Guys! Misty's back!"

Violet and Lilly came running down the stairs. "Finally!"

"Couldn't you have like, checked in or something a little sooner?"

"Sorry…." Misty muttered, surprised that they had been so worried.

Ash turned to Brock and opened mouth, but he ended up shutting it instantly. "Brock?"

All of a sudden Brock had run past Ash and was jumping from Daisy, to Lilly, to Violet, saying pick-up lines that Ash had never even heard.

Misty backed up, slightly creeped out, and walked over to Ash. Brock had done this before but it had been a long time ago and Brock usually tried to contain himself while he was in the base.

Finally Misty had had enough, and with her eye twitching, she walked to Brock and grabbed his ear, pulling him away form her sisters.

"Who's this?" Daisy finally asked.

Brock sulked at the words, mumbling under his breath, "Were they listening to a word I was saying?"

"They probably just couldn't understand it." Misty stated as she heard his quiet muttering. Then she turned to her sisters. "His name's Brock, but that's not why we're here."

After a few minutes, the ball was finally down from the ceiling, and Ash was slipping it into his back-pack. "Thanks." He whispered. "And sorry about this."

"It's alright." Daisy said. "Thanks for all your doing."

Ash nodded and pulled the back-pack on. "C'mon Misty."

"You're laving again?"

"Well, uh…" Misty looked at Ash with a blush, then back to her sisters. But when she started to open her mouth, Daisy held a hand out. "It's alright. I think I understand."

Misty squirmed, then nodded quickly and took after Ash and Brock.

It was dark when the trio reached the bridge under which ran a river to a nearby lake. Misty and Ash tied the large orb up in a blanket and tied it off with a rope, then dropped it into the river below them. It was to dark to see, but they could imagine it floating down the river, taking their worries with it.

There was silence for a few minutes afterwards until Misty turned to Ash. "So, what's next for you?"

Ash smiled. "I always wanted to train."

Misty turned to Brock, whom she had grown quite comfortable to speaking with in the short time period.

He paused. "Breading."

"Breading?"

Ash spoke up. "Brock's good at that kind of stuff."

Misty nodded and leaned on the edge of the bridge, looking back down the river.

"What about you?" Ash asked.

She shrugged with a smile. "I don't really care as long as I'm with you."

"Well, Ash I've gotta tell you..." Brock started with a smile. He pushed himself off of the railway of the bridge and walked to Ash giving him a pat on the back. "You certainly picked the right girl."

Misty rolled her eyes with a smile as Ash pushed his elbows off of the bridge and turned around to face the river with a nod.

There was Cerulean City to their left and the forest to their right. You could see where the river ran to larger water, and right above the polished wood bridge the full moon shined brightly, reflecting itself and the stars off of the water.

Ash turned to Misty and smiled as they both moved in. Beside them Brock placed a hand on the bridge before setting his chin in his hand and looking over the water. A light came from Ash's belt a little yellow ball of fur jumped out looking very annoyed at Ash, but when actually looking at him, his expression changed to one of shock.

"Pikachu." Brock whispered. Pikachu moved to Brock's side before jumping onto the railing and the two looked at Ash and Misty who were sharing prolonged, but completely chaste kiss.

Brock shook his head and stared back over the water. "Well, Pikachu…" he muttered, as turned to said pokemon. "Let's make the best of it, ok?"

"Pikachu!"

And so, under the moon and over the water, the three began their new lives.

Epilogue:

Three years later Ash took Misty to the same bridge, on a very similar night to the one you just read, and nervously proposed. Misty had tears in her eyes and was quick to nod her consent. Very soon after they were blessed with a bubbly daughter, who had a mix of her parents' hair and Misty's bright eyes. They named her Makaila.

Makaila had Misty's spirit and her father's determination, and Ash grew to love her more and more every day, cherishing every single "I love you" and "daddy", which were words he thought he would never hear directed at him.

Drew and May went on coordinating and keeping their rivalry up, but eventually they married as well; that is, when they got over their rivalry… well, nearly over it. They had a son the spitting image of Drew except for the faint amount of soft blue in his green eyes.

Alexi grew stronger and Keagan went on with his training. Alexi and Keagan did get together, but did not end up marrying… at least in this chapter.

Gary got together with Ani, a strong willed girl who could put him in his place when necessary, while Brock watched in annoyance from the sidelines. Brock did however, become a well-known breeder just like he had planned, and was very much appreciated in that respect.

And though Skye wasn't ready to move away from the memory of Sarah, he raised Taylor to the best of his ability. And as Taylor wasn't under the influence of Team Rocket's chemicals, she slowly began to heal, growing more beautiful every day.

Michael ended up going on a Pokemon journey, returning every now and then to visit with all of his friends and sometimes take Taylor somewhere as his "best friend" (with Skye watching over her protectively).

And last, but certainly not least, Pikachu stumbled upon a beautiful Pikachu with a crook in it's tail, and Ash soon found himself chasing smaller versions of one of his best friends all around his first home.

In a way Ash had been at a disadvantage the moment he was born. His father had been in Team Rocket and had placed him in a situation that he did not have any control over. But as fate would have it, this turned out to not be such a bad thing. And now the disadvantage over his heart was gone. And they were all quite satisfied with the results of what could've gone on as a disadvantage, had they not chosen to change it.

* * *

A/N And they all lived happily ever after... Lol. 

7,000 words in this chapter! Woot! Hope you guys like!

So you now see why I said the ending may surprise you, because I have a certain idea I want to use for the sequal. I'm not sure how popular it will be... but... well, I'll explain in the next chapter (bonus chapter).

So please leave a reivew, if you would be so kind. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

P.S. I haven't written enough contestshipping and I really want to, so there will be a new chapter of "One Sprig" (my oneshot collection)soon. Be on the lookout for that.


	21. Extras!

**This was an idea of Evan's and I am putting it to good use**

**I'm so sorry this took so long! This much time for something that isn't even a chapter. At least you got to finish the story. The first chapter of the sequel is finished, so look forward to that.**

**This was an idea of Evan's and I am putting it to good use! This isn't a chapter to the story as I said before. I have to warn you that bloopers are a hard thing for me to do, but I did my best so I hope you enjoy them. I'll probably get better at it. Practice makes perfect and I haven't had much practice with humor, so bear with me.**

**First of all, let me thank all of my reviewers!**

**EVAN AAML**

**Starrycup665**

**PokeQueen**

**Wildcat (I can't reply to your reviews but I really appreciate them!)**

**Poke-Overlord**

**ElizT**

**Alyss Ashworth**

**LadyDream3512**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Tacworm**

**pikarulz889 (hasn't reviewed, but sent me messages on youtube which I am thankful for!)**

**I appreciate every review! And thank you to everyone that added the story to favorite or alert, or who read and did not review (Silent support I guess. I did get a lot of hits so thanks you).**

**Bloopers:**

A/N About the bloopers: before almost every blooper I mention what chapter it was from in case you want to know. My first attempt at bloopers so I'm not sure if they're really any good. Feel free to skip them altogether if you want to.

Prologue:

"Give him back please!" Delia yells.

Aviur runs in and the camera turns to the blond.

"Oof!"

Camera turns back to Aviur to see him kneeling next to one of the grunts who is on his back, on the floor, next to a pad. Aviur looks up at the camera. "Sorry!"

Camera turns to grunt still holding crying baby at arms length.

"Cut!! Can someone get the baby?"

Chapter 1:

Ash jumps backwards on the bed and lands on the edge. The sheets come undone and follow Ash to the floor.

"Ow…. You said that wouldn't happen."

"It's your own fault you're so clumsy."

"Can it, Misty."

"Cut!!"

Chapter 2:

Ash runs down a path. After looking back he sticks his fist in the air and throws his Pokeball. "Yes! Pikachu! Come on out!"

The pokeball opens empty and Ash groans. "Pikachu! Where are you?"

"Pi! Pika pi!"

"It's just for one scene! C'mon Pikachu! Please?"

"Cut!"

Chapter 3:

Ash turns and walks backwards. "Hey Pikachu, do you…" He bumps into Misty but instead of bouncing off of her he trips, sending him and Misty to the ground.

"Ash Ketchum!"

"Sorry."

"Cut!!"

Chapter 3:

"Well I'm just surprised you haven't bought the whole Mall already. Hours of shopping, and you only got a pair of shoes."

"Hey! I needed shoes!"

"Still, you're slow."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am Not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"…Are too."

"Ugh! You egoistic pompous-"

Misty clears her throat.

"…sexist…"

Drew looks uncomfortably towards the camera.

"May."

"…aggravating…"

"May!"

"…controlling…"

"May!!"

"Cut!"

Chapter 9:

Keagan reaches out to Growlithe and bites his lip as Growlithe shuts his jaw over his hand.

Alexi's eyes widen. "Keagan!"

"Cut!!"

Chapter 9:

Ash unties the ball and starts lowering it. The rope slips and the ball crashes to the ground and cracks. Ash cringes in the background.

"Cut!!"

Chapter 14:

"Um… yeah." Drew mutters.

"Drew… are you ok?"

"Yeah… I think I'm just tired."

"Oh… ok…. C-Can I sleep here? It's better than sleeping on the cold floor."

He shrugs lightly. "I guess so."

"Thanks."

"N-No problem."

"M-May?"

"Hmm?" May looks up acting her part as Drew kisses her. Drew moves into a kneeling position and pulls May more to him while she puts her arms around his neck. This goes on for a while until…

"Cut! You're supposed to pull away at some point! This is not the time to confess!"

From Chapter 14:

Alexi - "Keagan, help me dig up this hole?"

Keagan gets down beside her and they both start digging.

Alexi screams and falls through the hole as it collapses beneath her.

"Whoa! Alexi!"

"Cut!"

Chapter 17:

Ash gulps "Wh-What were you saying?"

She looks up at him. "What?"

Ash opens his mouth, shuts it, and fidgets before turning around.

Misty groans.

"Cut!!"

Ash looks toward the camera and mouths, "Sorry."

Chapter 17:

"They want me as one! I can come!" (Misty)

"No you can't!" (Ash)

"Yes I can!" (Misty)

"No you can't!" (Ash)

"Yes I can! I'm in charge of myself! I have a choice and you're not stopping me!" (Misty)

"…Well… no you can't!" (Ash)

"Cut!!"

Chapter 18:

"I'm surprised we've gone this long without you hitting me." Alexi mutters.

Jason stops and pulls her to the wall. "Consider yourself lucky."

Alexi fights a smile as he goes on.

"With everything you've done, I-I have more than enough… Ugh! Stop that!"

Alexi starts laughing. "I'm sorry…."

"Cut!!"

Chapter 20:

"I don't think I could handle staying in bed any longer."

Keagan comes to help Alexi but she waves him off. "I wanna do it myself now."

"K."

She teeters and falls. Keagan reaches out but misses.

"Ow…."

"Heh. Sorry."

"Cut!!"

Chapter 20:

(Ash is sitting on the railing of the bridge instead of leaning on it.)

"Well, Ash I've gotta tell you..." Brock walks to Ash and gives him a pat on the back. Ash teeters and falls into the water.

"Cut!"

Chapter 20:

"It means that she wants you to call her and…"

"And…"

"Gary! Line!"

"It makes me look like an idiot…."

"Cut!!"

Keagan - "Misty, will you marry me?"

Ash - "What the heck!"

Keagan laughs – "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"Cut!!"

**Deleted Scenes: **There was an alternate prologue, but I completely changed it because when I read it to one of my brothers they laughed. I didn't like it so much myself.

The prologue started with a storm outside of a house. You never know that Delia is the mother because the wind howls, or something will happen when the husband says her name.

Basically in the prologue, Aviur hides his wife and son (Ash obviously), under the house in one of those room-covered-by-a-trap-door-and-rug sort of things. Delia tells Ash that they are going to play hush-puppies (a game where you see who can stay quiet the longest). A man comes in and talks to Aviur but I shall not go through the whole conversation. Ash finally starts getting scared and curious and tells his mother that they sound angry. The man hears it, opens the hatch and pulls them up. Throughout the end there is a very short struggle in which Team Rocket wins and leaves with both males.

It is not terribly different from the version I chose to use, that is in the way it ends. But the other I liked a lot more. I though it brought out the attitude of Team Rocket and introduced the parents much better.

**Sneak Peak** **To The Sequel: The Boy Outside The Window:**

Makaila knows nothing about her father's past, and Ash is determined to keep it that way. But what happens when Makaila starts saying strange things?

_Keagan pointed out another of her drawings. "And what's this one?"_

"_A dog!" she replied happily._

"_And this one. Who's this?" Keagan pointed out a person inside a house, apparently on a bed._

"_That's me!"_

"_And…" Keagan paused and tilted his head to the side and looked at the roof of the house next hers, where something was atop it. "…who's this?"_

"_Oh!" Makaila started happily. "That's the boy outside the window!"_

_Keagan blinked and turned to her. "Who's the boy outside the window?"_

_Makaila shrugged and picked up another crayon, starting to color the boy in, and then said, "He protects me."_

Makaila says more and more things about "the boy outside the window". Is he real, or is he someone she created from her imagination. More importantly, does he have anything to do with Ash's past? And if he is real, who is he?

"_What's your name?" Makaila asked._

_The boy shrugged and pulled the basket closer to him, starting to go through it._

"_You don't talk very much."_

_Again he shrugged._

"_Can't you at least tell me your name?"_

_The boy looked cautiously at her, then opened his mouth._

"_Makaila! What are you doing up there?! Get off the roof now!"_

"_But mommy! I was just…" Makaila turned back around but saw no one. She blinked then looked at the ground. "He was just…"_

"_Makaila!"_

"_I'm coming mommy. I just wanted to talk to the boy."_

_Misty let out an uneasy breath as her daughter crawled back to her. "What boy…?"_

**Unimportant Yet Special Stuff That You May Or May Not Care About:**

I am happy to say that obviously the sequel has already started being written and I have the whole plot planned out. The story will be up soon.

I have a mini trailer for the sequel made and that will be on youtube soon as well. My account is prettygirlstory. If you type it into the search section my vids should pop up. I also have a couple aaml vids in process (Sorry. No daml. Hopefully soon.).

I may do a oneshot collection based on this story that will involve Ash's father or Skye's father etc., so you all can get a little more info on that. I probably will but I don't know what it will be called. Help on that is welcome as well. Tell me what you think of this idea if you can.

**A/N: So I hope you guys all enjoyed this extra page. I know that the bloopers weren't that good and I don't mind anyone saying so, but please don't flame me. This was my first attempt ever. I don't mind constructive critism though.**

**And that's it! Once again, sorry if it took so long. Hope it was worth the wait. I can't believe how long it took me to finish this story. It took forever! Feels great to have it marked complete now.**


End file.
